One More
by pewpew
Summary: Amelia is happy as a predator's mate. When her mate wants her to take on a second predator, life gets complicated. Warning: M/F/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator / Alien (or any other references to other fandoms). I make no money from these writings.

**Author notes:**

I admit I don't know all the lore. Most concepts in the story I picked up from other fanfic or making it up on the fly. The social structure is skewed and I forget the Yautja swear words all the time!

References to other fandoms / history are 75% laziness and 25% amusement.

**Edit December 12th, 2011: Cleaned up the chapter a bit.  
**

**#**

**Chapter One:**

Amelia loved Val'jek. There was a certainty in both heart and mind that her giant black Yautja returned her feelings, or had been. Giving up everything she knew back on Earth was starting to appear as a grave error.

"No," Amelia said for the third time.

"It is important." Val'jek's mandibles clicked with agitation though his voice remained calm and certain.

"On Earth, when a grown man loses interest in a woman, he tells her so. He doesn't pawn her off on someone else." She clung to her anger in order to stave off her tears.

"We are not on Earth," he barked at her, equally frustrated.

"And I am not a Yautja." Her face burned with anger and humiliation. "I do not mate with more than one partner. It's called monogamy and you agreed to it."

"I agreed to mate only you and I honor my word. You taking another mate is not the same." Val'jek stood taller, his chest out.

Amelia had insulted his word, his honor. She wouldn't take it back. "So then you can take on another mate after, no doubt," she shot back.

"No. I have my pups and that duty is satisfied. I have given my word and I will honor it. Bad Blood has never entered my bloodline." He closed in on her but she backed away.

"I don't want to take another mate." She didn't want to be mated based on his honor, either. She choked on the implication.

"You must." His mandibles clicked together with agitation.

"I won't. If you are through with me, drop me on Earth." She turned away and retreated, her cheeks wet with tears.

He didn't follow her into her private studio. It was forbidden to enter her domain. The small room had been her gift from Val'jek, given to her after their mating ritual. It was an art studio for her to express her creativity, and a sanctuary from an overwhelming alien culture. It was never intended for her to hide from her mate. She felt shame at the cowardice using the generous gift against him. Crumpling on the thick mat on the floor, Amelia wept out her jumbled emotions.

#

Raz'ha had seen the Ooman many times in the last few weeks. Rich and potent mating scent had assailed him whenever he entered a room she had been in. He had chased the scent for two cycles, seeking a Yautja female in season.

He had missed the mating season, when most Yautja females went into heat, and hunters returned with trophies to impress them into a chance to sire sucklings. He had many great trophies, and a skill to beat most challengers, in order to mate as much and as many females would allow.

Unfortunate events led to Raz'ha lingering on an Ooman colony planet where he hunted four prized trophies. The foolish Oomans had a hard meat infestation he was honor bound to destroy. He had rescued a Tauren Elder from captivity in the process. That was the reason his clan was lingering on the Tauren trade post.

He admitted laughing upon hearing an Ooman lived with the Tauren clan. No wonder an Elder had been imprisoned by silly Oomans. Raz'ha was stunned, and embarrassed, when he finally caught a break in tracking down the mysterious female in season.

Staking out the storage room, he often found her scent lingering near, Raz'ha waited with patience. He planned to show the female his trophies, demonstrate his combat skills if necessary, mate and sire a suckling.

His clan Elders were already frowning at him for being a prized warrior with only a handful of sucklings. He had been too busy with the hunt and honor to sire more. It did not help that his clan had few women and thereby fewer windows for mating.

Upon laying eyes on the Ooman, Raz'ha simply stared at her.

She was small, no larger than an adolescent pup.

She was startled to find him lingering, staring up at him with wide green eyes. She spoke in a language he didn't understand, something short and nervous, before he thought to record it.

The Ooman had smelled better in person. Raz'ha was purring at her before shame could stop him.

She had tilted her head, giving him no sign of acceptance.

He had tried again, closing the gap between them as he purred. His mandibles opened with intent. The Ooman backed away several steps and he followed.

She turned and left through a corridor he wasn't permitted to follow through, being a guest.

Every time he saw the Ooman, and he made certain it was often, Raz'ha purred to no avail. He wondered if she understood what he wanted from her. She hadn't declined his offer. Perhaps it was a test, or an Ooman custom. Frustrated, he gathered any research to be found on Oomans. There was little on their females or mating customs.

Raz'ha wasn't the only hunter vying for the Ooman's consent. She worked in a training room most days, after training ended. A Tauren unblood was seen coming and going as she painted a battle scene on the wall. A handful of Saracen young bloods lingered to smell her. They purred at the Ooman and sparred with each other, in hopes of gaining the right to mate.

The Ooman was standing on a table to reach a higher sections of the wall. She ignored the two sparring young bloods, who roared and battled precariously close to her.

She was not impressed with their skill, nor any other fighter's skill. Raz'ha had bested several warriors in a similar effort.

Raz'ha clicked his mandibles in warning at them. One thing he did discover in his research was the frailty of Oomans, especially their females.

Rumors said she mated with an Elder and no other. He was starting to feel foolish, pursuing a silly Ooman. Taking one mate was uncommon though, and certainly not done with an Ooman. He convinced himself the rumor couldn't be true.

He considered challenging the Elder but the events were out of order. The Elder must show his intent to mate for Raz'ha to issue the challenge. He had yet to see this Elder.

The Ooman let out a cry of protest, ripping Raz'ha from his frustrated thoughts. The young bloods had gotten too close, bumping her table and making her wobble. The impetuous Yautja didn't let up in the heat of battle. The table took two more quick hits as he barked at the young bloods to hold.

She started to dismount the table, too late. It buckled, the Ooman slipping to the floor, the table on top of her followed by a Yautja. Raz'ha crossed the training room. If they injured the Ooman, he would kill them.

The Yautja rolled off the destroyed table and the Ooman groaned. The standing young blood shoved the ruble away, spouting an apology as he helped her to sit upright. Her hand touched the young blood's chest as he purred, if only for a moment.

It was an odd form of the gesture to Raz'ha but it didn't matter. Consent was given. The chosen young blood purred louder, mandibles flaring and chattering with triumph.

"Pauk," the losing young blood said as Raz'ha closed in on the trio. The two had a pact not to challenge the other for her choice, but he did not.

The winning Yautja lifted the Ooman off her feet as he stood. She squirmed, speaking rapidly and Raz'ha quickly recorded the chatter. It was rare to hear her speak so much.

The winning young blood wasted no time to start mating. His claws pawed at her and fumbled with her strange Ooman uniform as she flailed.

Raz'ha's mandibles flared with jealousy. Why had she chosen the young blood over him? He grunted, prepared to issue the challenge when the Tauren unblood roared from the doorway. All eyes turned toward the Tauren as he stalked into the room and shoved the winner's shoulder.

"You cannot mate," the winner said.

"Maybe unbloods can mate Oomans here," the loser said.

"You have no right to her. If you are no coward, you will meet my challenge." The Tauren didn't allow the warrior to decline as he charged in.

Forced to fight, the winning young blood released the Ooman, who quickly dodged the fight with a shriek. The unblood was ferocious despite taking several hits to the face.

Raz'ha clicked his mandibles in annoyance.

The warrior won, being older and more experienced. Mating musk emboldened the warriors as well, while the Tauren emitted no musk. Raz'ha didn't understand the meaning of his interference if not for mating.

Once more the victor, the young warrior returned to the Ooman, his chest puffed up with pride. Raz'ha beat him to her.

"Let us see how you fare against a blooded warrior." Raz'ha shoved the young blood's shoulder.

The warrior accepted and the battle started and finished quickly. The warrior was skilled, but still young compared to Raz'ha. He beat the young blood easily.

Raz'ha intended to claim his prize but she ducked out of his reach. Common for Yautja females to lead a chase and fight during a mating game, he pursued. He caught her quickly, taking them both to the floor, though he didn't bear down on her as he might a fiery Yautja. Oomans were fragile and he would be cautious with her, even if her scent spurred him on to a rough mating.

The unblood wasn't ready to surrender however. The unblood hissed insults and pelted him with harmless projectiles, keeping Raz'ha from taking his prize.

The Ooman kept repeating a strange phrase and speaking to the unblood by name, Mah'sic. Raz'ha recorded that as well.

"What is your claim on my mate?" He growled, hurling a paint brush back at the youngster, who dodged it.

"She is not your mate. She declines your mating." Mah'sic pelted him in the face with some Ooman cloth trinket.

"I can smell her musk, little shit," Raz'ha barked.

"Oomans always smell like that. I would know, she mates with my sire." The unblood trilled and paced with irritation, just out of Raz'ha's reach. "Release her to me."

#

Val'jek felt fear. The realization was late as it was a rare occurrence. Heart pounding in rhythm with his feet, he raced through the corridor. Young bloods ducked out of his way.

Mah'sic, his youngest pup and apprentice, had contacted him, frantic.

"Come quick, Amelia is in danger," Mah'sic had said through the com. A ruckus and Yautja roaring could be heard in the background before the message ended. Images of Amelia's broken body and terror filled eyes assailed his imagination.

He should have never allowed his mate, an Ooman, to run free on the clan vessel. Being a common trade stop for many clans, Yautja of all backgrounds and temperaments docked on the vessel. Any passing Yautja could have taken issue with an Ooman painting a mural on a clan ship.

He charged into the training hall, wrist blades extended. Stopping, he was surprised. Amelia was unharmed, but Mah'sic was bleeding bright green blood from several abrasions on his face and shoulders.

His mate was pinned to a mat on the floor and a large green and yellow Yautja warrior straddled her petite body. Struggling, her scent of fear was thick in the air.

Amelia's scent wasn't the only potent smell. Thick male musk filled the large training hall. The large warrior on her wanted to mate, not harm her. He wasn't the only one either. Two young bloods were agitated and bloodied to one side, both emitted the musk.

Mah'sic was nervously dancing before the victorious warrior holding the prize. An unblood, Mah'sic was no match for the large warrior, but his offspring antagonized the warrior regardless.

"You are not permitted to mate, pup. If you do not cease, I will accept your challenge and not be so forgiving," the large Yautja barked, mandibles clicking in rapid succession.

"You cannot fight me and keep the Ooman at the same time," Mah'sic taunted.

"Mah'sic, whatever you're saying isn't working. He looks pissed," Amelia said, squirming.

"The warrior is correct, you are not blooded yet," Val'jek interrupted.

"Oh, thank god you're here," she said. She pushed at the warrior above her and Val'jek trilled an acknowledgment.

"Elder, I was stalling. These Saracens desire Amelia though she does not return their interest." Mah'sic bowed in deference.

"The female determines who she mates. She does not decline me and I have bested the other." The Yautja sniffed the air. "The Ooman is in season."

"She tells me she is unwilling in her tongue," Mah'sic spat out.

The warrior looked down at Amelia, uncertain for a moment. Mah'sic edged closer and the warrior snarled, mandibles flaring in warning.

"A trick to steal the Ooman," the warrior snapped.

"Mah'sic, young bloods, you are dismissed," Val'jek ordered and the three shuffled out of the room.

"The Ooman is in season," the warrior said, though not as confident.

"Is he going to kill me?" Amelia asked, swallowing.

"He intends to mate you," Val'jek explained, in English, for her.

"Tell him I don't want to mate," Amelia insisted.

"Be still, you will be unharmed." He returned his attention to the warrior. "You scent her fear. She believed you meant her harm."

"She gives off musk and accepted the young blood's offer. Both say she wants to mate. You speak her tongue, tell her I will not harm her," the warrior insisted, brushing her face with his claw. The gesture was gentle for a warrior intending to rut.

"Do you know how to mate an Ooman? She will die if you are not cautious." Val'jek shrugged again as if that thought didn't create a very real fear in him. The warrior may be gentle, but he knew little of Oomans if he thought she agreed to mate.

"I have seen Oomans mate, it is similar. Do you intend to challenge for her or simply pester me with talk?" The warrior was losing his patience.

"What is your name, warrior?" Val'jek asked.

"Honored Warrior Raz'ha, of Saracen Clan," the warrior relented.

"I am Elder Val'jek of Tauren Clan. My mate is named Amelia. She may have indicated a desire to mate in our customs, but Oomans are creatures with their own customs. If you desire to mate Amelia, you must court her first." He knelt beside her head and she looked up at him with worry.

Raz'ha looked down at Amelia once more. Leaning in, the warrior nuzzled her neck, making her gasp.

"I will teach you, if you let her up." Val'jek made the offer in earnest. The warrior was just what he was looking for.

"Tell me Ooman, do you desire mating?" Raz'ha asked, touching her cheek again, his dark green claws contrasting with her pale skin.

Val'jek translated and Amelia vigorously shook her head, no.

The warrior understood that. Cursing, Raz'ha released her. "It's true then, she mates only you." The warrior grunted with disappointment.

She scrambled to Val'jek's side like prey darting for cover.

"It's not so simple." He scanned his mate. She was bruised but nothing more. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her erratic heart.

"You desire to mate her badly?" Val'jek asked.

Raz'ha grunted an affirmative. "But if she is unwilling, I will not force the issue."

"It is an Ooman custom in your way. It is taboo to mate without a courtship. She may wish to mate you, if you follow some of her customs." Val'jek dangled the chance before the warrior.

"Can she bear my pups?" Raz'ha cocked his head at Amelia.

"Perhaps, if she is willing. Would you like to learn the ways of Ooman mating?"

"Show me." Raz'ha nodded.

#

Raz'ha was surprised to find himself in the Tauren Elder's private quarters to share a meal. The room was larger than his own quarters and it was only a section of the Elder's domain.

The Elder was generous to make the offer and informative about Oomans. Chasing the scent didn't seem so foolish while sitting at the formal table with the female and Elder.

"What is the Ooman saying?" Raz'ha asked. She chattered on several times with the Elder but he had understood none of it.

"She wants to know why I have you as a guest when you have assaulted her." Elder Val'jek was nonchalant as he heaped meat on a plate for the Ooman, who could not reach across the formal table.

"I did not assault the Ooman." He was offended. Assaulting an unarmed female was dishonorable. Bad Blood.

The Elder spoke to the Ooman again in her language. The Ooman's face turned pink and she mumbled something.

"I explained that she gave her consent to mate and then reneged, that it is not assault," Val'jek said. "The least we could do to compensate for the misunderstanding is share a meal."

"You said you would show me how to mate the Ooman," he reminded after a moment of silence.

The Ooman spoke again, drawing Val'jek's attention. The Elder nodded to her and took her plate.

"You can start by serving her more kali." The Elder handed him the plate.

"This is part of mating among Oomans?" Raz'ha served a generous helping of the kali because the Ooman looked underfed.

Val'jek nodded. "You are courting, which precedes mating."

"Pash?" Raz'ha asked the Ooman.

She responded after a small hesitation and glance at the Elder.

"She said, yes, please," Val'jek translated.

He served her plate and passed it back, perplexed by how it pertained to mating.

"What is this courting?" he asked.

"Oomans do not choose mates as we do. Females require a longer period to take an interest in a mate, but that is because they are monogamous." The Elder paused to eat.

"One mate?" Monogamous was not a word Raz'ha heard often.

"Usually, but there are a few who deviate, taking on more than one mate. That is my reason for inviting you, in truth. I hope that in time, Amelia will have you as a second mate." The Elder touched the Ooman's arm, stroking his knuckles along her bare flesh as if he did not notice he was doing it.

"And to do this, I must court her as an Ooman would? I do not think I would make a good Ooman." Raz'ha wanted to dismiss the idea out of hand, but it peaked his interest. And the human did smell tantalizing.

"Not as an Ooman, but a warrior that respects her and her beliefs. An important one being monogamy and you'd be wise to consider my words. If you mate Amelia, you agree to mate only Amelia for as long as she will have you." Val'jek gave him a level stare.

"I have obligations to my clan. Our numbers are small," Raz'ha said after some thought. The Elder would understand the necessity of siring many more sucklings for his clan. "I could sire more sucklings after her time has passed." He hoped.

Val'jek nodded and spoke with Amelia for a while.

"She does not learn our language?" he asked. It would be difficult to retain a mate he could not communicate with.

"She is learning. Mah'sic instructs her, but I fear her derogatory vocabulary is the most developed. It takes Oomans much longer to learn." Val'jek trilled with amusement, looking over his mate. "She does understand most customs, but I did not think she would require Yautja mating refusal. The issue will be rectified tonight."

The Elder had said refusal specifically. She likely knew what his mating gestures meant then.

"And her scent? Your apprentice, Mah'sic, claimed she always smells of heat," Raz'ha said.

"Sense of smell is weak in Oomans and their females are always capable of mating. They have a short cycle that peaks and wanes. When she peaks the scent is much stronger." The Elder nodded.

"She already smells as a Yautja in the height of her season." He rumbled his appreciation of her scent. If she emitted the mating musk every day, he'd be glad to mate her exclusively.

"Wait until her menstrual cycle begins. It is a week of smelling blood and mating musk in which she doesn't wish to mate." Elder Val'jek clicked his mandibles in both amusement and agitation.

Raz'ha spent most of the evening learning the details of Ooman courting, even after Amelia retired to Val'jek's room for the night. He was curious about the pair sleeping in the same bed each night, mating or not. He had never considered that and was suddenly eager to try.

# # # #


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**  
There is some back story for you guys. More history to come as the story progresses.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and advice. I appreciate you taking the time out of your day to comment.

**Warning:** There is **sex** in this chapter. If you are not **18+** or are offended / uninterested in sex / threesomes etc etc, please do not read.

####

**Chapter Two:**

Taking a deep even breath, Amelia calmed her nerves. She was at her wits end. She felt ridiculous in a skimpy makeshift outfit, but men liked to see their women scantily clad. At least she hoped Yautja men were similar to human men in that regard. It showed off the vicious scars on her belly and down her thigh. Amelia knew Val'jek appreciated those at least.

She had thought it was his culture's fascination with scars that had her mate touching her marks whenever they shared an intimate moment. One night shortly after their first sexual encounter Val'jek brought it up.

#

_"Why do you hide them?" Val'jek had asked her, panting from their last round of lovemaking. His cock was still inside of her as he hovered above her, their bodies flush against each other. Val'jek's large claw was pressed against a particularly nasty scar on her thigh, his thumb caressed the base of it like a sacred talisman._

_"Why do you touch them so much?" Amelia had shot back unsure of what Val'jek expected of her. Every time she felt Val'jek's claws brush over them she was reminded of her unsightly imperfections. The wounds had healed well, thanks to Val'jek's diligent care, but bright red lines marred where the "hard meat" clawed her. Her stomach and leg would forever be blemished and ugly. _

_"They are proof of your honor. It reminds me of your bravery and sacrifice." Val'jek had purred at her moving from her scar to the nub between her thighs. _

_"I was scared, not brave." Amelia gasped with renewed interested. It was their third round and Val'jek was still hard inside of her._

_"Your companions fled. You aided me, kept me alive." Val'jek stroked the small nub beneath the pad of his clawed finger._

_"I dragged you twenty feet and pushed a desk against a door. There was nothing chasing me for the moment and you were the only one equipped to handle hard meats. Scared, not brave." Amelia didn't know if she could continue the conversation as Val'jek rocked his hips against her._

_"You did not let your fear overrule your judgment. For your own benefit or not, I was as you call it, 'a sitting duck.' You kept me alive." Val'jek tapped his mandibles against her cheek over the other scar she had acquired during their meeting. She had a great deal of trouble moving his unconscious body into a safer room and face planted into his chest. Hard meat acid blood lingering on Val'jek's armor had burned her face. She had cut her hands on his weapons righting herself. Their eventual escape had been narrow and she had been a bloody mass of injuries by the time they made it to Val'jek's cruiser._

_"You saved me more than once. Keep me safe in your world even now." Amelia struggled to retain her train of thought. She had to focus on Val'jek's voice in order to process his response._

_"I am a trained warrior. You are a soft ooman unskilled in battle," Val'jek's gruff reply ended with a purr. Pressing harder against her, his rocking picked up to a more vigorous pace._

#

Shaking her thoughts from the passion Amelia had shared with Val'jek that night, she inspected her scars. They had turned white, no longer a contrasting color from her pale skin. The marks still looked hideous to her but after that night Val'jek's attention to them stopped bothering her.

Amelia fanned herself. It wasn't useful to be lost in lust just yet. She had to stick to the plan to retain Val'jek's interest. Plans were not a sign of desperation she told her self several times. Amelia was simply making a proactive effort to maintain a relationship she was happy with, as is, with no other Yautjas involved. Ever.

That's where the obscenely short skirt and string bikini top came in. Amelia had even learned to sew in order to create the stripper-wear. It was flimsy, making it easy to remove, but that was the point. If she placed her bet on the right horse, when she danced for Val'jek he would want to mate. Giving in right away wasn't part of the plan. Amelia intended to tease him until he lost his long held restraint.

Amelia wasn't sure what else to do. She had been getting along with Val'jek well for the last year until he brought up his plan to find her a second mate. They barely spoke now without the issue coming up and ending in an argument. Val'jek retreated to his research and Amelia to her studio under the pretense of dancing. She ended up painting instead and when Val'jek discovered the lie he sent her out to paint a training room. Amelia thought it an odd forfeit at the time, but now she realized his intention was to hang her out like bait to see which fish would bite.

Raz'ha bit all right and he had been on her heels ever since. The large Yautja from the visiting clan was constantly purring at her, lingering too close until she became warm and uncomfortable. It would doubly annoy her because Val'jek had not mated her since Raz'ha appeared. She was aching with need after spending her nights pressed against Val'jek's hard body.

The barbarian even groped her from time to time and gave her an innocent look of confusion when she slapped his hands away. When Raz'ha pushed her too far with his forced affection, the aggravating Yautja always bowed in apology and then would bring her a gift. She always refused them and he would always bring another. Amelia was firmly avoiding Raz'ha's trophy room.

Val'jek was encouraging Raz'ha. Mah'sic, her usual escort, was kept busy and when Amelia wanted to leave their quarters, Val'jek allowed her to go only if Raz'ha escorted her. Val'jek went so far as to invite the warrior to dine and then slip out for some feigned emergency. Val'jek was eccentric by even Yautja standards but it was apparent subtlety was lost on even him.

When Amelia wasn't so aggravated with the two Yautja she could credit Raz'ha at being considerate and attentive, but those moments were short lived. Accepting Raz'ha felt like she was releasing Val'jek and it made her chest ache to consider it.

Hearing a tap at the door, she straightened her skirt, checked that her media center was queued and answered the door.

Val'jek stood in the doorway to her private studio. It was rare anyone entered the space and she was almost as excited about his presence as enticing him.

"Come in," Amelia said, smiling and stepping aside. Her smile froze when Raz'ha shuffled in behind her mate. The giant Yautja bowed his head to her as he passed. His mandibles clicked in a pleasant greeting.

"Val'jek, what is this?" Amelia asked, her mind stumbling over this sudden turn of events. How the hell was she going to seduce her mate with that big barbarian hanging around?

"I invited, Raz'ha. He is curious about your species and he would benefit from viewing your performance." Val'jek sounded so formal.

Her heart somersaulted looking at the intruder. Raz'ha moved closer to her, much too close. Feeling the warmth from his skin, she shimmied away, closer to Val'jek.

"Today isn't a good day. I had something else planned. Perhaps tomorrow?" Amelia didn't think she could perform with Raz'ha scrutinizing her every movement.

Raz'ha said something to Val'jek, the only word Amelia understood was the Yautja equivalent of uniform. Amelia crossed her arms over her chest, feeling both their gazes scanning her.

"It would please me, to have Raz'ha's company. What do you have planned?" Val'jek touched a thin strap of her top, distracting her. A simple drag of his clawed finger or a warm look and her temperature rose and a throb started between her legs. Taking a deep breath, her chest rising closer to his hand, she smelled the faint scent of mating musk. At least one of them was interested. Amelia just hoped it was Val'jek.

Val'jek purred at her and she bit her lip. It used to be that if she but said the word, Val'jek would move their clothes aside and press his thick cock into her throbbing core. Val'jek wouldn't care if anyone else was there to watch and she had to be the restrained one, insisting they move to his quarters. Amelia had to admit the thought of being watched sent a thrill through her.

"Amelia?" Val'jek nudged her chin with two of his knuckles. "What do you have planned?"

"It is private, for you," Amelia said.

"Show us," Val'jek insisted.

Looking to the larger Yautja, Amelia bit back a curse. If the warrior had made the request or said anything at all it would be easy for her to decline, but he hadn't. Val'jek was making the request and it would be counterproductive to turn him away. Turning this new warrior away would spoil all her plans, if they weren't ruined already. Cursing Raz'ha in silence, Amelia nodded her consent.

"I will repeat the last performance," Amelia said.

"I am eager to see your new performance and understand the meaning of these ooman clothes," Val'jek said, touching the strap again.

"Okay, sure," Amelia didn't know what the hell she was going to do. She had to improvise. Raz'ha was not going to ruin her plans. "There are rules for this one."

"I will translate for Raz'ha," Val'jek acknowledged.

"You must sit, over there." Amelia pointed to the long bench near the wall. "Hands off me, no matter what. In fact, hands at your sides at all times." She had never seen Val'jek masturbate, but it would certainly be counterproductive to her plans if he decided to start now.

Val'jek clicked his mandibles for several moments, looking her over again before translating. Both Yautja seated themselves on the bench and waited.

After taking a moment to calm her nerves, Amelia started the music. Both Yautja watched her take her position. Unnerving to face them, but necessary. Looking Val'jek in the eye, slow sensuous music filled the room. Amelia danced, swaying her hips.

#

Val'jek had an idea of what Amelia's small clothing meant when he entered her studio. His hope had been for Raz'ha to smell her natural scent when she exerted herself in combination with her physical grace. Forcing the warrior into Amelia's sanctuary was underhanded, but sometimes a clever ploy was required with his stubborn ooman.

Amelia would bond with Raz'ha in a place sacred to her. Bringing Raz'ha was doubly fortunate with Amelia dancing so provocatively in clothes that left nothing to the imagination. Oomans were modest and Val'jek never saw his mate with so much flesh exposed outside of their mating.

Her ooman dancing was different from her normal private performance. Hips swaying with innuendo, Amelia's moves were purely sexual. Eyes locked with his, her movements were not controlled with her usual precision, rather flowing with lust.

When she turned away, bottom swaying as she stomped to a chair, Val'jek glanced at his companion. Raz'ha's mandibles were tense, half open and unmoving. Val'jek was resisting the urge to purr as well. Amelia wanted to mate, the scent was strong with her arousal.

Amelia slid the chair across the mat with a fluid movement. Amelia mounted the chair as she would a lover, her lean thighs spreading and straddling the seat. Val'jek clicked his mandibles and Raz'ha purred for a moment before cutting it off. As his mate molested the chair in salacious and enticing ways, the air in the room seemed to fill with thick mating musk.

Reaching behind her back, she tugged on a string and the top loosened. Groping and stimulating her mammary glands, breasts she called them, beneath her top her scent became more potent. Bending over, her legs spread wide, the top slipped over her head and fell to the floor. Upright again, she covered her breasts with her hands before revealing them one finger at a time.

Amelia lifted one foot on the chair, her back to them, her bottom jutting out. Looking over her shoulder, her lip curled with a seductive smile. Her delicate ooman hands hooked into the scrap of material tied around her hips.

Val'jek was riveted to her sensuous gyrating hips as the scrap of material loosened and was removed inch by inch. Raz'ha clicked his mandibles, leaning forward as if to see better. Twirling the material with her fingers, she tossed it at their feet. Val'jek reached for it, but stopped short and allowed Raz'ha to take it.

The perfect round globes of pale flesh, exposed and positioned for mating, beckoned to him. Val'jek grunted, wanting to rise and end her dance with mating. She was not finished and mounted the chair again, arching and gyrating, her sex exposed to both Yautja warriors. Val'jek was aching with the need to mate, his loins tightening beyond comfort.

Amelia marched to him, her eyes set and breasts bouncing with each determined step. She mounted him like her chair, straddling him and humping the air in front of his abdomen with her naked sex. Reaching for her, Amelia tsk'd at him.

"Rules," she said, her voice thick with arousal.

Val'jek gripped the bench in order to follow the rules he agreed to. She smelled so tantalizing. Groaning as Amelia pressed her breasts and sex all over his body, Val'jek was struggling with his control. Val'jek purred at her, trilling with need and Raz'ha joined in.

Amelia responded by pushing her fingers between her thighs and opening the folds of her sex. Groaning, she stimulated the small bud between her folds then dipped her fingers inside her sex.

"Pauk," Raz'ha grunted reminding Val'jek of the other warrior's presence.

#

Trying to spite Raz'ha, she punished herself. Amelia was aroused beyond good sense. She hadn't expected Val'jek to have the willpower to keep his hands to himself, despite her rule. Before Raz'ha sent her plans scattering in the wind, she was supposed to be beneath Val'jek having her first orgasm by now.

Time to see where the rabbit hole led, Amelia decided. Either Val'jek would be more aroused or jealous and she'd have a reason for all his planning. Amelia admitted she was aroused by the idea of Val'jek watching her play with the aggravating Yautja warrior. Amelia mounted the clothed warrior. Who knew she was into kink?

Raz'ha reached for her. "Rules," she said sliding away from his hands. Raz'ha made a show of placing his hands on the bench as he purred at her. Amelia knew what that type of purring meant and Raz'ha did it often.

Raz'ha didn't need his hands to tease her. When she grinded against his abdomen, he grinded back. Lifting his hips, his groin pressed against her. Where Val'jek had been stoic, following her rules, Raz'ha relished in bending them. Raz'ha groaned, clicked his mandibles and trilled at her in appreciation and each time she became a little hotter and a little wetter. Amelia was dripping on him, but she didn't care.

Pressing her breasts near his face, Raz'ha brushed a tusked mandible across her sensitized nipple in another "accidental" touch. She groaned with the thrill it sent between her legs. Unfortunately, Amelia had no idea how to transition from erotic teasing to erotic screwing.

In the end Raz'ha helped her along. His large clawed hands were careful not to touch her as he loosened and removed articles of clothing and armor. Straddled by her naked thighs, his leg armor was stuck on but he loosened it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Raz'ha was giving her the option to mate, or not. He removed the hard cover for his loins and shoved aside the cloth. The next time she would grind against him it would be flesh to flesh.

Raz'ha's erect cock was thick and long, throbbing with his elevated pulse. Amelia was tempted to slide down and impale herself on his erection. She wanted to end the torture that had been building for weeks. Damn Val'jek.

Licking her lip, both Yautja trilled and purred. Placing her hand on Raz'ha's shoulder for balance, Amelia slid against his length, wetting his impressive manhood with her juices. Raz'ha arched nearly sliding in her entrance but Amelia lifted her hips away. She was rewarded with a frustrated grunt.

Val'jek straddled the bench closer and Amelia realized he had undressed.

"Share," Val'jek ordered, though which one of them he spoke to she wasn't sure.

Raz'ha nodded her to Val'jek, still keeping his hands to himself.

Amelia had to wing her lap dance with Val'jek's new position but no one seemed to mind as long as she presented her over sexed flesh. Taking more liberties was easy with Val'jek too. They knew their boundaries.

Amelia wrapped her legs around her mate, using the bench to lever her hips up and grinding against his abdomen. His straining cock brushed her bottom. Leaning back on her elbows, she clumsily bumped into Raz'ha. Both Yautja steadied her with their hands then released her to continue her game.

Tilting her head back to see Raz'ha watching her, his cock nudged the back of her head. Amelia rested her head on his thigh, his erection flush against her ear and cheek. Raz'ha rocked his hips, brushing his cock against her. Amelia let him have his fun, focusing her attention on Val'jek again.

She nudged Val'jek's cock with her sex, wetting him. Val'jek jerked a little, nudging her folds and Amelia pressed down in return. The bulbous head slid inside of her opening. Before it went too far, Amelia lifted, releasing his cock which bounced against her aching folds. Val'jek made a hissing sound, his mandibles flaring and flattening as she repeated the tease several more times.

Splayed out and tangled between the two large Yautja made her feel euphoric and reckless. Turning her head, she snaked out her tongue and stroked Raz'ha's shaft. Raz'ha made a similar hissing sound but her playing was cut short.

Val'jek slid his entire erection inside of her with a quick hard push. Raz'ha steadied her, his eyes glued to where her body joined with Val'jek.

"You steal my self control, Amelia." Val'jek's rough voice sounded apologetic but she was giving a silent thanks to whatever god was out there. Amelia moaned, finding it difficult to speak. Val'jek's clawed hands gripped her buttocks as he pounded into her wet opening, pushing her hard against Raz'ha.

Raz'ha said something she didn't understand with a grumble and his hands closed over her swollen breasts.

"What?" Amelia mumbled, nuzzling Raz'ha's cock, just out of reach of her mouth.

"If I'm going to use my hands, he will too," Val'jek translated between purrs.

Raz'ha explored, surprising Amelia with his firm but gentle touches. Neither male seemed deterred by the other. Raz'ha even leaned over her to touch the folds of her sex as Val'jek continued to ride her, unperturbed by the hand splaying between them. Surely Val'jek felt the fingers brush against his cock.

"Pretty ooman," Raz'ha said and purred.

It was the first English she heard him speak. She was supposed to say something in return but nothing came to mind as he found the bud between her folds. Raz'ha pressed down then rubbed the nub gently. Pleasure lanced up her spine directly from Raz'ha touch.

Gripping Raz'ha's thigh, Amelia gasped and moaned with each thrust and stroke. Feeling her peak climbing, Amelia writhed, dimly aware of the Yautja's holding her in place. Her dance was officially over. Amelia bucked against Raz'ha's hand and Val'jek's cock.

"Jesus Christ." Amelia swore she was in heaven. Close enough to release that her core trembled and clenched, Amelia arched her back.

Val'jek was saying something and she had to focus on it. It wasn't English. Raz'ha's talented hand moved away and she grasped at it, insisting that he finish her off. Amelia was no match for a determined Yautja. Raz'ha took her wrist and placed her hand on his cock instead. Oh. Raz'ha wanted his pleasure too. She stroked him with clumsy fingers but a firm grip.

Val'jek lifted her hips higher, never once slowing his thick cock sliding in and out of her. Her clit felt bereft, swollen and ignored. She groaned, tightening her legs around his trim waist, hoping to draw him closer. With a little more stimulation, she would find her release.

Raz'ha's hand closed over hers, showing her how he liked his cock handled. Then harsh breathing was loud in the room, the music had ended. Val'jek groaned, his thrusting becoming erratic and rough. Amelia felt him pulsing inside of her and warm seed made her more slick. Val'jek grinded against her emitting more groans and a soft trilling purr.

Amelia blinked in surprise, forgetting Raz'ha's cock in her hand. Val'jek had never left her behind before, not even their first time. Back when he was learning her alien physiology he had still pleasured her. Amelia whimpered in protest as he slid out of her. His cock wasn't soft yet, that took a few minutes, often hardening again before becoming limp enough to slide out of her. There was more than enough time to return the favor but he didn't. Panting and trilling with his appreciation, he set her bottom on the bench.

"But-" Amelia thought of nothing else to say.

Val'jek rubbed her thighs and took her in his arms. Raz'ha let her go. Upright she looked Val'jek in the eye and his mandibles twitched, his equivalent of a smile.

"I ache," she said desperate for relief. Her vagina throbbed with unfulfilled need.

Val'jek trilled and dragged her flush against him, her hardened nipples smashed against his smooth muscled chest. He pulled her legs over his thighs, as if she were giving him another lap dance.

Raz'ha pressed against her backside, his erect cock pushing against her bottom. The Yautja had a short conversation before Val'jek lifted her hips and Raz'ha's cock nudged the folds of her sex. It took two tries before he nudged her opening. Raz'ha purred with self satisfaction and slid home.

Amelia hissed. Raz'ha had looked about the size of Val'jek but inside her throbbing sex he felt a tad bigger. Val'jek had to work many days to stretch her sufficiently to make sex enjoyable. Jesus, the warrior was large.

Val'jek purred a soothing tone at her. "He will go slow, relax." Val'jek's hands rubbed her sides.

"You planned this," Amelia blurted out, the sting taking away some of passion's fog from her mind.

"I took an opportunity and gained satisfactory results. You do not mind two mates," Val'jek reasoned and nuzzled her neck with his mandibles. Raz'ha's hand reached between them to touch her clit. She had to show Val'jek the purpose of that nub, no way Raz'ha figured it out without coaching from Val'jek.

As if she wasn't distracted enough sandwiched between them and stroked in all the right places.

#

Raz'ha had never felt anything so soft and tight wrapped around his cock before. And the smell made him near delirious. Arousal was infinitely better smelling than heat. If she walked around smelling so good, Raz'ha would be fighting off hordes of warriors wanting to rut the little ooman. Over his dead body, he thought.

Amelia clenched around his cock, pressing down harder, trying to take more of him inside her sex. Raz'ha grunted, almost seeding her prematurely.

He tried to distract himself by focusing on pleasuring Amelia exactly as Val'jek had instructed. Even that made him want to seed her. Amelia's soft ooman body was so sensitive and responsive. Her scent flared, her temperature with it. Oomans made soft throaty sounds when pleased and he shivered from hearing her. Even her mammary glands swelled, the nipples peaked and she moaned when he had tested their softness. Amelia was a warrior's fantasy that he never knew to have.

"Please," Amelia said, her voice breathy.

Raz'ha recognized the word from dinner. Raz'ha groaned. She was pleading for him to mate her. Raz'ha couldn't take much more pleasure. He humped her, rough and erratic like a young blood mating for the first time. She groaned in return. At least Raz'ha had enough brain capacity left to continue rubbing her sex so she might feel pleasure too.

Raz'ha wasn't prepared for what her pleasure would mean for his cock. Amelia arched with unknown ooman strength and cried out. Her entire body shivered even around his cock, sucking and wetting him more. Raz'ha was too stunned to roar his prowess with his release, making only a choked hissing noise between his teeth. Sparks burst behind his eyes, his entire body clenching beyond his control as wave after wave of his seed streamed out of his cock and into his new mate. He hoped he gave her a suckling, but couldn't voice that thought as he slumped back on the bench, out of breath.

"Jesus Christ," Amelia said again. He didn't know what it meant. Amelia was slumped over on Val'jek also out of breath and trembling. Raz'ha belatedly realized he had erred. Oomans wanted to be held and "cuddled" like a suckling after mating. How he was supposed to do that when his bones had turned gelatinous Raz'ha wasn't sure. Val'jek covered for his error, the elder's arms secure around Amelia and petting her sweat slicked spine.

Gathering his strength, Raz'ha sat up. Val'jek nodded his approval and let Raz'ha take Amelia. Settling her in his lap, the ooman squirmed and fussed like a suckling so Raz'ha held her like he had seen mothers do. He cradled her body to his chest and rubbed the top of her head with his jaw. He trilled soothingly for her. Elation filled him. It worked. Amelia sighed and slumped against him, her ooman arms twining around his torso.

Val'jek gave a second nod of approval.

"Come," Val'jek said, rising.

Raz'ha rose as well and floundered. They had not covered what happens now. Was he supposed to set her down, leave? Raz'ha would rather sit for a while. This cuddling was not as silly as it sounded.

"Amelia prefers to rest after mating. We will accompany her in our bed," Val'jek said. Raz'ha was half naked, while not modest like the ooman, it was bad form to leave warrior armor strewn across the floor for anyone to find.

"Our armor," Raz'ha said. The elder was naked, all his armor on the floor with Raz'ha's.

"No one is permitted here. It will be fine for now," Val'jek said as he led the way toward their private room.

#

"When her hormones return to normal, she will be embarrassed," Val'jek warned Raz'ha.

Raz'ha clicked his mandibles in acknowledgment, though the warrior couldn't understand the ramifications of it yet.

Val'jek prolonged Amelia's satiated state by quickly moving the trio to his bed, where they curled up together. Amelia dozed for a while, never quite asleep but lingering on the brink for the better part of an hour. Both Yautja kept speaking to a minimum to prevent disturbing her.

Val'jek showed Raz'ha how to help sooth Amelia and watched as the warrior followed his directions with careful precision. The warriors large clawed hand smoothed her hair down, playing with the soft locks a curious tilt to his head. Raz'ha used his claws on her scalp, careful of his strength and sharp natural weapons. Amelia hummed her appreciation and sighed.

Raz'ha looked up with the silent question. Val'jek merely nodded. It was simple to tell with his ooman if Raz'ha made a mistake. Amelia would give a quick high stress verbal response, a cry of pain or anger. Raz'ha returned his attention to pleasing Amelia and allowed Val'jek to contemplate Amelia's second mate.

The second mate plan turned out much better than he expected this soon. Val'jek had spent months figuring out how to draw Amelia into mating. Neither of them knew how to communicate their desire in a way the other understood back then. Val'jek had given her all the signs of his interest, purring and trilling, showing her his trophies. Val'jek smelled her arousal but never managed to earn her consent to mate. Even underhanded tricks got him little progress. Val'jek had a makeshift guest bed but he never showed it to her, forcing her to sleep beside him. He used every chance given to touch her.

Frustrated, Val'jek had pinned her on his bed and enveloped her ooman jaws with his mandibles. The gesture was pushing too far for a Yautja, disrespectful if the female wasn't willing. Amelia hadn't understood how to acknowledge, or refuse, the gesture and pressed her strange mouth to his face, avoiding his razor sharp teeth. Locked in the embrace, they were still at square one. Language had to come first, mating shortly after. Raz'ha had only been pursuing her for weeks.

Raz'ha was far more interested in Amelia than Val'jek dared hope for in the beginning. His expectations had been closer to finding a willing Yautja who could looks after his beloved Amelia and be discrete when mating with other Yautja. If Val'jek did not return from his up coming mission, he needed to know Amelia would be cared for.

The mission, he dreaded explaining to Amelia. She could not accompany him. It was dangerous and oomans could not survive the planet's surface without protective gear, which Yautja didn't have for an ooman. Val'jek refused to leave her on a ship in space, alone. The need for supplies and air aside, any number of things might go wrong and she would have no way of getting help. It was too risky.

Amelia must remain with the clan ship. The problem was Amelia was only considered his pet, property. She needed a protector to remain. Val'jek's son was not scheduled to be blooded before the trip and therefor not a viable option. Any number of blooded Yautja could claim her and Mah'sic wasn't experienced enough to fend them all off. The only alternative was to secure a second mate who had an interest in Amelia and keeping her happy. That or drop her off on Earth. It was forbidden. She knew too much of Yautjas. He was willing to risk it if he couldn't find her a mate however.

Raz'ha was more than adequate. The warrior was curious about every aspect of his mate, from her smell to every nuanced gesture she made. It was not love, Val'jek knew. Raz'ha's understanding of her personality and customs was still too limited. There was potential there. Val'jek had checked into Raz'ha's background to be sure. Love was ideal but not required. Val'jek shared love with Amelia. Raz'ha and Amelia must merely be fond and attracted to each other for Val'jek to feel secure leaving Amelia for a mission.

Raz'ha gave a soft purr as Amelia stirred, more awake than asleep now.

There would be repercussions for mating in her studio. Oomans courted longer first. Amelia hadn't intended that dance for Raz'ha and they all knew it. The erotic event was spurred on by mating musk and hormones.

Val'jek added his purr to Raz'ha's. He mused, Amelia did some irrational things when aroused.

####

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate everyone who takes the time out of their day to leave a comment. A couple notes based on reviews: Scene or Pov breaks are usually designated by a #. Hope that helps.

For those of you concerned about Val'jek's character here's more explanation. Rest of you go ahead and skip down to the chapter!

As for Val'jek's manipulative ways: Yes, Val'jek is pressing hard and setting the scene in his favor. However, Amelia is an adult and has personal accountability. She was out to seduce Val'jek, who showed up with Raz'ha, but SHE opted to continue instead of postponing. Val'jek didn't know what she planned before arriving, he hit the figurative jackpot. Amelia could say no but took the final steps into sex with Raz'ha herself, with her own motives. Amelia's motives: checking Val'jek's interest / response; trying to keep Val'jek's interest which she suspects is waning; she is a bit kinky on the inside, for an Ooman anyway.

Also, there is a lot of culture clash going on in their relationship. Val'jek doesn't see a problem with multiple partners. He is interested in her way of monogamy and satisfied with that compromise BUT he doesn't see a problem with multiple partners. Val'jek doesn't think it unreasonable or harmful in any way (in Amelia's case since he gave his word to be monogamous). Val'jek would grasp the text book reasoning, but understanding reluctance in practice is more difficult. Val'jek honestly sees it as Amelia's best interest (more about his reasons in this chapter).

Amelia so far is more concerned about what Raz'ha means in terms of her relationship ending with Val'jek than Raz'ha himself. She has yet to give him a real thought outside of sex.

I think most of this will become more apparent in the next chapters. Hopefully it's cleared up! :)

#

**Chapter Three**

Amelia twiddled her thumbs in Val'jek's lab. Val'jek of course was not in his lab after the argument she had with him that morning. Was that in the morning? Amelia couldn't tell in space. Yautja had more hours in a day than she. Amelia tried to cycle her hours so she slept when Val'jek slept then took a nap in the middle of his day. Had she taken a nap or slept eight hours? It was getting late and time for Amelia to sleep again, but with Val'jek or without she wasn't sure.

Amelia had been stupid. Beyond stupid. Mating with Raz'ha had been a mistake and she couldn't take it back. With little encouragement from the incident in her stupidity Val'jek and Raz'ha were running rampant.

Since Amelia had encouraged Val'jek's ridiculous scheme in her studio the warrior was twice as persistent with his gifts, trophies and purring. Purring was a weakness for Amelia. The sound made her warm and achy. Amelia was near smothered by Raz'ha most days. If he weren't so intent on keeping her, Amelia would certainly enjoy exploring the Yautja's sexual nature. Val'jek clearly didn't mind.

The studio was enough to fluster her whenever she remembered the way Val'jek and Raz'ha pleasured her. Their purrs made her shiver with anticipation of a repeat performance. Why couldn't he be like most humans, or even normal Yautja? Yautja didn't appear to linger with one mate no matter how many times they screwed. One time with Raz'ha and he was ready to get down on one knee, figuratively speaking. She was never having sex with another alien as long as she lived.

Val'jek had invited Raz'ha to remain in their quarters, in their bed. Amelia balked. Unpleasant words were exchanged and Val'jek had stormed out to continue working on whichever project kept him away most days the past few weeks. Another secret he wasn't sharing. Amelia started to wonder if he had found another woman, one of his own kind. Was this a ploy to pawn her off on Raz'ha?

"Do you miss your kind?" Mah'sic asked, drawing her from her thoughts. They were quiet together today. Mah'sic usually had a million questions and a million more tests to run when she was in the lab. After witnessing her fight with Val'jek, Mah'sic had grown quiet and withdrawn. He hadn't asked his questions nor asked her to do anything but sit on the table and wear a sensor. Mah'sic had watched his alien computer screen since.

"Sometimes," Amelia said, shrugging. She missed her brother more than humans in general, but he was gone and living with her people would not alleviate that ache.

"You fight with Val'jek now." Mah'sic never called Val'jek father and Amelia didn't know why. They were close, abnormally so for Yautja father and son relationships. Yautja knew their bloodlines but were raised by their mothers and then trained by skilled warriors. There was little if any bonding done between fathers and sons, at least in their clan. Val'jek mentioned other clans were structured differently.

"We have always fought, just not in front of you." Amelia picked at the sensor on her arm. Fighting in front of Mah'sic was testament to how badly the relationship had gone off course.

"Is it because Val'jek goes on a mission and is leaving you with Raz'ha?" Mah'sic asked in earnest.

"Mission? What mission?" Amelia's heart skipped a beat. Val'jek was leaving her behind. Forever?

"To the Kainde Amedha hive." Mah'sic looked up at her, his head cocked to the side, his work forgotten for the moment. "You did not know."

"He said nothing. How long will he be gone, do you know?" Amelia twisted the sensor with unsteady fingers. Yanking it from her skin with a sting and a plop she set it aside. If Val'jek was ditching her then Amelia wasn't sitting still for any more tests.

"Until the mission is successful." Mah'sic looked at the discarded sensor, the large unblood fidgeted, unsure of what to do with her now. Sometimes Amelia forgot Mah'sic was a grown male when he fret.

"What mission?" Amelia slid off the table. Mah'sic reached to steady her from the long drop, but she swat his claws away. She wasn't in the mood to be coddled like some pet.

"The hive must be relocated to a suitable planet. Val'jek is leading a team of four. They leave before my Chiva," Mah'sic said. "May I continue the scan?"

"No. No more exams." Amelia felt a vicious anger burning in the pit of her stomach. Val'jek was abandoning her. All the pieces fell into place. Val'jek distancing himself. The fights. Raz'ha. They were all ways for Val'jek to run off and leave her in his strange alien world.

"Where is Val'jek now?" Amelia asked.

Mah'sic was hesitant, looking her over as if trying to figure out the best course of action.

"Mah'sic, I will search for him if I must." Demands didn't work on Yautja but threatening to do something incredibly stupid usually got her as much as possible in a compromise. Amelia had more than a year to work that one out on Val'jek. Mah'sic made an easier target for the dirty play as he answered to Val'jek while Val'jek seemed to answer to no one.

"I will request he return," Mah'sic said.

"Tell him to return to his quarters. I will meet him there," Amelia said and left the lab, wishing there was a manual door to slam in anger. Fortunately for the doors, they were all automatic.

Val'jek made her wait, but she took comfort in that he didn't bring Raz'ha along.

#

Val'jek entered his quarters with caution. Amelia was no threat to him but fighting with her was arduous and distracted him for days when he could ill afford the distraction. If he was careless in his planning, he would perish on his mission.

Amelia was pacing the sitting room and Val'jek scanned her to see just how angry she was. Red hot heat signature consistent with anger. Her fists clenched and her strange Ooman nose flared with erratic breaths. She faced him.

"I had to find out from Mah'sic," Amelia snapped at him, her fists clenching again.

"I heard," Val'jek said.

"Were you ever going to tell me or was the plan to disappear and hope I didn't notice?" Amelia was fair snarling at him.

"You were not ready to hear of the mission." Val'jek crossed his arms over his chest. She still wasn't ready, but it was too late now.

"What the pauk is that supposed to mean?" Amelia said.

"You were not prepared for my absence. I saw no reason to worry you needlessly," Val'jek said.

"What is this mission Val'jek?" Amelia's anger subsided some.

"Come, sit with me." Val'jek settled on the cushioned chair, holding his hand out for her to join him.

Amelia shifted and waited, watching him with anger and indecision.

"We will speak and discuss my arrangements." Val'jek left his hand in the open, waiting.

Amelia took three slow steps until she stood between his thighs. "You aren't going to consult me, are you?"

"Within reason," he said, stroking her face. Feeling her soft skin, he slid his hand down the front of her, from cheek to belly. Amelia was so small compared to a Yautja. It never ceased to amaze him. His hands spanned her waist, touching. Her pulse thrummed through her stomach and Val'jek could feel it against his hands. Val'jek rubbed small circles against her soft flesh to sooth it.

"Come, sit." Val'jek tugged her but let her make the choice.

Amelia settled in his lap, legs curling, breasts against his chest. Val'jek purred low and soothing, though he doubted it would be enough to keep her anger at bay.

"Tell me," Amelia said. "Everything."

"Kainde Amedha are near extinct. We must preserve them in order to preserve our traditions," Val'jek said and purred again.

"And you are on a mission to preserve monsters?" Amelia asked. "This doesn't make me feel better."

"There are few planets where we keep them, but one is located near a star. This star is dying and will destroy the planet. Before that happens some prey must be harvested and relocated." Val'jek rubbed her back.

"They're dangerous. How will you relocate them?" Amelia gasped.

"We will freeze a few and transport them to a safe planet," he said. Val'jek intended to take a queen but he needed to work Amelia into that revelation slowly. The last queen she had seen still gave her trouble with terrible night dreams.

"You are going to be on a ship with live hard meats, in space?" Amelia's fingers gripped his armor, her knuckles brushing his skin.

"They will be frozen and stored properly." Being locked in a ship with dangerous prey was not the difficult part of the mission. The dying star could destroy the planet at any time. Flares or spikes in radiation could be lethal if he was caught unaware.

Retrieving the necessary specimen in an active hive was going to be difficult. Not just any Kainde Amedha would do. Val'jek was only relocating a few and he needed to find perfect specimen and they had to be captured, not killed. Val'jek always considered capturing prey the ultimate hunt. Even Amelia, an untrained Ooman with a tender heart could kill. The skill required to bring in live prey was significantly greater than killing.

"Then you just take them somewhere else? This is madness. Hard meats kill people and you're going to make sure they survive?" Amelia was squirming in his lap and Val'jek locked an arm around her. She wanted to speak of his mission and he would do so in full measure.

"Our preserves have always been maintained and controlled. There is no risk of infestation, once they are on the new planet," Val'jek said.

"And p-132 was what? They killed my brother and all those other people, for what? So you can bring back a skull?" Amelia's chin rose a notch.

"That was not us. Oomans found wild Kainde Amedha and brought it into their population." Val'jek shrugged. He had handled that infestation, with Amelia's help.

"Then what were you doing there?" Amelia's head tilted and her brow furrowed.

"I was studying Oomans from the planet's orbit and my ship detected the hard meats. We do not let them roam free. When we find wild infestations, we destroy them. Which is why it is necessary to save the ones in our preserve," Val'jek said.

"Some species should be extinct," Amelia said stubbornly.

"I have met Yautja who have said that about your species." Val'jek purred at her upon realizing the insult he dealt. She let it pass.

"So you are going to capture your prey. Load it on your ship and and fly through space to another planet. Where you will let them go and come home?" Amelia blinked up at him like she didn't understand what she just said.

"I must ensure they thrive." This part Amelia was not going to like.

"What? Are you going to build them houses and pools and swing sets? You can build them a nice little club house where they can eat people and spawn more bugs," Amelia said.

Val'jek removed his mask, setting it on the arm of the chair. He clicked his mandibles thoughtfully.

"You are. You're going to give them people to make more of those things." Amelia was scrambling off of his lap.

"Bad bloods. I will give them bad blood Oomans." And only because it would be easier for Amelia to accept. Val'jek watched her glaring at him.

"How fitting using monsters to breed monsters," Amelia snapped.

"Amelia, I will not fight with you about this," Val'jek said. "My people hunt Kainde Amedha. We hunt Pyode Amedha. You acknowledged this. You remained here knowing this."

Amelia glared at him.

"Let's discuss Raz'ha," he said changing his mind about mission details. Amelia was not ready to hear all the risks and precautions in full.

She took a sharp breath and looked away. Val'jek had no idea why she fought her desire for Raz'ha so hard. They were compatible.

"I don't suppose you'll take him with you. I'm sure he would produce very lovely Kainde Amedha," Amelia said giving him a smile that held no humor, a backward Ooman gesture that had confused Val'jek early in their relationship.

"You will remain with Raz'ha while I complete my mission." Val'jek stood and Amelia backed up.

"No," Amelia said.

"There is no other choice. You will not survive with me," Val'jek said.

"Mah'sic is here. I can remain with him. I will remain in your room and not leave until you return." Amelia was babbling, her hand covering her mouth, muffling her words. It was a strange habit unique to Amelia when she was nervous.

"Mah'sic cannot keep you safe. He will leave for his Chiva and should he not return there will be no protection." Val'jek reached for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't say that. Mah'sic will not die on that stupid hunt," Amelia said, raising her chin in challenge again. Val'jek half expected her to shove him and make the challenge official.

"How many arguments do you wish to have, Amelia?" Val'jek asked gently.

"I don't want Raz'ha. I want you. I love you," Amelia said, her eyes shining with the strange Ooman liquid grief. Taking her in his arms, Val'jek lifted her off her feet. He brushed her face with his mandible tusks.

"And I love you, that is why Raz'ha is necessary. I must leave you protection so I may focus on my mission. I will return to you with honor," Val'jek said. He purred for her.

"Why must it be you?" Amelia murmured, her face pressing to his neck.

"I possess the knowledge and so I must go," Val'jek said. The wetness from her eyes leaked down his neck leaving a warm itchy trail.

"Stay." Her voice was muffled against his flesh.

"There is time yet. Let me ease your worry." Val'jek purred deeper. He would sooth her and love her until her worry was forgotten, for at least a few moments.

Sliding her down his body, letting her feel how simple proximity aroused him, Val'jek placed Amelia on her feet. Her ear pressed to his chest as she listened to his purring. Val'jek cradled her against his erection but for only a moment.

Val'jek loosened her dress and let it slip to the floor. Amelia pressed her warm, bare flesh against his armor. His sharp tipped claws grazed down her back, tracing her spine and chasing her pleasure shivers. Amelia's bottom was round and smooth, still small in his too large hands. The wetness from her eyes dried quickly and Amelia's potent scent of arousal pleased him.

Her fingers worked his belt and loin coverings with ease. Val'jek removed his chest armor, Amelia's Ooman skin didn't abide it during mating.

Clever hands stroked his cock with a tenderness he had never known before Amelia. Groaning his pleasure, he hefted her up into his arms.

She gasped, gripping his arms, still awed by his strength.

He trilled his amusement, wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Her natural lubrication smeared on his cock, wet and warm as he rubbed their sexes together. Her breath panted on his chest followed by wet and warm touches from her fleshy mouth. The word she called those touches of her mouth to his flesh escaped his passion fogged mind.

Aligned with her sex, he slid his cock into her welcoming heat.

"Val'jek," she moaned.

He enjoyed the idle pleasure of her tight sheath for a moment.

"Please." Amelia strained against him.

Gripping her bottom, Val'jek lifted her, exposing his cock to humid air. Artificial gravity allowed her to slide back down until their bodies met.

"Purr for me," Amelia gasped against his chest.

Val'jek purred deep in his chest, for her. Amelia pressed her ear to his chest, murmuring her appreciation.

Val'jek slid her up and down on his throbbing erection, shivering with the tightening of her inner muscles. Amelia was close, more in need than Val'jek anticipated.

"Your mouth." Val'jek nudged the top of her head, ceasing his purring.

Her head tilted up and Val'jek hunched to reach her. Mandibles encasing her human jaws, Val'jek pressed the sensitive inner flesh against her mouth. Her mouth brushed against him. The soft fleshy tongue laved at him between nips from her blunt teeth. Val'jek groaned before resuming the purring she craved.

A gasp against his teeth and she tightened around his cock. Amelia rode him hard, her thighs squeezing and hips bucking in his hands. Moaning, she grasped the tendrils at the base of his skull. She convulsed and cried out, scraping her cheeks against his tusks.

The hot gush of wetness slid down his cock with her womanhood clenching and relaxing around him. He gave a broken purr, dropping to his knees and releasing her face. Pleasure burned through his cock and he throbbed his seed into her. Val'jek roared his pleasure, holding her too tightly to his chest.

Spent, Val'jek rumbled his affection and panted. Amelia made herself more comfortable in his lap, humming in response.

"Do you plan to abandon me?" Amelia said, face in his chest, sex still gripping his cock.

Val'jek struggled to determine her meaning. Did she consider going on a mission without her abandonment?

"Val'jek?" Her voice rose in pitch and her heart pounded all over again as if still mating.

"I intend to go on the mission and return." Hoping that was the right answer, he cradled her.

"But what of me?" Amelia persisted.

"I do not understand what answer you seek, Amelia." Val'jek clicked his mandibles, frustrated by this invisible communication barrier.

"When you return. Will you still want me as your mate, just me?" Amelia asked.

"I have not given you any indication otherwise, Amelia." Val'jek balked at the idea. He wasn't giving her up, not for anyone or anything.

"Then Raz'ha is just your temporary solution?" Amelia fingered the base of his head, where tendrils met flesh.

Val'jek clicked his mandibles. Raz'ha was intending to be permanent. It was cruel to the warrior to give him a mate then rip her away after a handful of months. Once Val'jek returned, Amelia did have a choice in the matter. If she refused Raz'ha, Val'jek would work hard to change her mind, but ultimately it was her decision. Yautja did not force women of any species.

"We will see," Val'jek said after a while.

"Come to bed with me," Amelia said.

"I must return to my work," Val'jek said.

"For a short while," Amelia insisted, her hips rocking against his, wet heat coaxing him to another round.

"A short while and then I return to my work." Val'jek clicked his mandibles with feigned annoyance and she smiled. Val'jek stood, holding her body locked to his. Amelia murmured her appreciation as he walked to the bed chamber.

Val'jek tarried longer than he intended with Amelia, making her writhe in pleasure half a dozen more times. It was fortunate she fell asleep after a gentle mating or he would have stayed longer when he was already late.

He donned his armor, forgoing cleansing in deference to time. Warriors were waiting for his instruction on the best methods to capture and contain prey. They would all smell Amelia's scent mixed with his musk but few commented on such a thing to his face. Still, it was disrespectful to be late when Val'jek had been the one to schedule the training outside the usual time. There was much to do and so little time before the star destroyed the preserve.

Val'jek draped a fur over Amelia's sleeping form. He considered informing her that Raz'ha had access to their quarters. Raz'ha was expected to be arriving at any time to sleep. Clicking his mandibles with indecision, Val'jek considered her. She slept soundly, her chest rising and falling with even breaths. It would be a shame to wake her for another dispute when she was satiated for the moment.

Val'jek brushed her hand with the back of his knuckles and left the room in silence. He would send word to Raz'ha to let Amelia rest undisturbed this sleep cycle.

####

Thank you for reading. All reviews are appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes:** Thanks you all so much for the reviews. I appreciate each one.

I'm looking for a beta reader for this story, if anyone has any interest, please send me an email: . I have a couple chapters written and in the editing phase right now.

I do hope Raz'ha is starting to grow on people because he's prominent in the next few chapters.

####

**Chapter 4**

#

It was late when Raz'ha entered Val'jek's quarters. Getting a translator implant had taken longer than expected. The lights were dim. Opting to leave the lights alone, in case Amelia was sensitive to the change, Raz'ha explored the quarters.

They were considerably larger than his own quarters on the Saracen's clan ship. The quarters were divided into several rooms, compared to Raz'ha's two, one of sleeping and the other for all else.

Val'jek was a respected and, by all accounts Raz'ha heard, feared Elder. Stories of Val'jek ripping out the spines of Yautja in challenges were widely circulated. A few whispered he might be leaning into bad blood territory.

There were claims of secret dealings between Val'jek and the clan's High Priestess, or so everyone insisted. All speculation, but it made Raz'ha wonder how else Val'jek was able to make so many arrangements for an Ooman. Taurens swore Amelia had a seat beside Val'jek at sacred ceremonies. Some were quite disturbed but most seemed amused to see the eccentric Yautja settling with alien prey. All were adamant about their respect for the Elder.

Raz'ha was an experienced warrior, respected but not wielding the kind of power Val'jek was rumored to hold. Raz'ha's quarters were standard and he did not have his own ship. Few did in his clan. Ships were shared and many hunts were performed in groups. Being one of the most skilled warriors in his clan, Raz'ha was allotted more usage of ships for private and small group hunts.

Val'jek had his own ship, an upgraded mid-size vessel he spent more time on than the clan ship. Val'jek spent most of his time researching alien species and worlds. It was an oddity being from a famous bartering clan. Clans from all over traveled to the Tauren clan ship to trade for supplies. It was easier than returning to their home world, Yaut.

If Raz'ha had quarters and privileges like Val'jek, he might never leave the ship. He could easily slip into a training position and spend his free time learning Amelia's quirks. Hunting would be a matter of sport instead of a bid for status in his clan.

The entry room was tidy and sparse like those of most warriors. There was a cooking area, a dining area and seating that doubled as storage, likely where entertainment was kept. He had seen it when he dined there so Raz'ha moved on.

Raz'ha was familiar with the middle door, which led to Amelia's private room. Val'jek made him agree never to enter her room without her permission. It was the only condition set upon gaining rights to Val'jek's quarters. There was even a biometric lock on Amelia's door. Raz'ha wondered if Val'jek had given himself access rights on the lock or not.

To the left was the door to Val'jek's sleeping quarters, slightly open. Raz'ha had never seen a door paused so. Val'jek explained Amelia refused to sleep alone with the door closed. Knowing the doors were not meant to be stopped mid motion Raz'ha shook his head. It must have been modified. Raz'ha doubted the Elder owned anything that wasn't adjusted in some way.

To the right were two doors, Raz'ha tried the first one. The door slid open to reveal a lavatory. The washroom was fully equipped for excretions and washing. Raz'ha clicked his mandibles, impressed with the private accommodations. On the clan ship, Raz'ha used public facilities to relieve himself or wash, common for many Yautja.

Raz'ha entered the other door to find an office of sorts. It doubled as a trophy room, mounted skulls lined the walls. In the center was a desk with half a dozen beakers and electronics, many Raz'ha couldn't identify. Raz'ha backed out of the sterile room, doubting the elder wanted him poking around in his work space.

That left the sleeping quarters, where Raz'ha was expected to enter, undress and sleep next to Amelia without disturbing her rest. Blood pumped into his cock at the mere thought of her. With his manhood full and aching, Raz'ha steeled himself to comply with the difficult task.

The door had three settings instead of two, simple enough for Raz'ha to figure out. He entered and set the door partially open as Val'jek left it.

The sleeping quarters were a contrast to the rest of the rooms. Personal items adorned the available surfaces. Tiny leather shoes were beside the door, next to much larger Yautja leisure sandals. Skins with painted designs were mounted on the walls, not skulls or other trophies. A strange plant sat on a storage unit. The scent of mating musk lingered in the air, inflaming Raz'ha, drawing his eyes to Amelia.

Amelia slept on her belly in a round recess in the floor. The bed was large enough for several Yautja males to rest in comfort. Covered in a fur, Amelia's pale skinned feet peeked out. Raz'ha moved closer and leaned in to see her strange feet better. The flesh appeared soft, but he didn't dare touch her to confirm the assumption. Raz'ha wasn't sure how Oomans survived so long being made in such a delicate manner. There wasn't a claw or sharp tooth on her.

She smelled good though. Perhaps that was the secret of Oomans, such a rich intoxicating scent might give predators pause. Amelia stirred, her feet disappearing under the fur. If he didn't know better, he might assume she was a sickly thin suckling burrowed in Val'jek's bed.

Raz'ha stood and undressed. He placed his possessions in an open storage bin with care. Naked, he lowered himself into the bed far from Amelia. Careful not to disturb her, he settled beneath the fur.

Raz'ha watched her sleep. He didn't know if she was attractive for an Ooman, having seen few of their females at length. Her skull looked to be favorable. She appeared thin to Raz'ha, but Val'jek assured him she was healthy in weight and height. Amelia's facial features were delicate in form, the skin pale with a few speckles of faint coloring.

Her mouth was framed with flesh, hiding her blunt teeth. It was different, but similar to his own inner mouth. The protrusion above her mouth was more interesting. Used for breathing and sensing smells, the thing looked alien to him. Raz'ha wanted to touch it, wondering if it was soft or hard.

In a Yautja female, Raz'ha looked for bold sturdy features. He preferred a contrast in skin coloring and skin pattern. A deep red pattern over a creamy base was magnificent in Raz'ha's opinion. A strong female produced strong offspring.

Amelia was none of those things. She was rather plain colored, apart from the shock of coloring from her Ooman hair. A strange auburn color that seemed to be a mix of lighter and darker shades adorned her head and above her eyes. Raz'ha wanted to touch her hair again, to reconfirm its softness in his hands. Loose and flowing, it was so unlike a Yautja. His hair growth was supposedly similar, but it looked and felt nothing alike.

Her fleshy mouth was a pale pink and so soft, like the tongue she kept behind her flat teeth. Val'jek told him the touches from her mouth were referred to as "kisses" and that Oomans pressed their mouths together in courtship. Raz'ha wondered what it was like to press his mouth to hers.

Small dark hairs framed her eyelids. Amelia's eyes moved beneath their lids and they opened, revealing her deep green eyes. Blinking, she focused on him. Amelia's mouth parted and she jerked upright, clutching the fur to her chest.

He cocked his head to the side.

"Val'jek?" Amelia called, looking around before snapping her gaze back to Raz'ha.

Raz'ha purred, sensing her discomfort.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked. Her voice was near drowned out by the translator. He didn't like it, but understanding her was necessary.

Pulling on the fur, Amelia scrambled back to the wall of the bed.

Raz'ha sat up as she dragged the fur off of him.

"Are you naked? Why are you naked?" Amelia spoke strangely, repeating syllables and making it slow for Raz'ha's translator to understand her. Her gaze was locked on his groin, where his cock throbbed with interest.

Raz'ha held up his hands in a placating gesture before lying back. The translator allowed him to understand her, but Amelia couldn't understand much of his language. Val'jek denied his request to get her a translator, insisting languages must be learned on both sides. Val'jek said that relying on technology to learn for them was setting them up for failure.

Raz'ha made a gesture he hoped conveyed sleep to her.

Amelia was too distracted by his manhood to notice his motions, her gaze riveted between his thighs. Purring, Raz'ha shifted, giving her a better view.

"What are you doing in here?" Amelia's eyes dragged away from his manhood and searched his face.

Raz'ha repeated the sleep gesture and settled, as if to sleep. He wasn't sure if she understood him.

"Where is Val'jek?" Amelia asked.

Raz'ha searched for a word that would convey Val'jek's location. "Kehrite," Raz'ha said, hoping she would understand.

"Then why are you here?" Amelia stood up, wrapping the fur around herself. "Cover yourself, please."

Amelia held the only covering available. Raz'ha stretched out, flexing his muscles, mandibles included, before relaxing.

Amelia's chest rose with a sharp breath. She stared for a long moment.

Raz'ha purred, beckoning her closer, to touch what she plainly admired.

She turned away and climbed out of the recess for the bed. She struggled, giving him a good look at her pale legs, round bottom and a quick flash of her womanhood before making it out of the bed.

Amelia opened a storage unit and pulled out an Ooman-like garment. Yautja women did not cover so much flesh. Raz'ha ogled her as she was forced to relinquish the fur to dress. Amelia was lean and graceful as she pulled the dress over her head. Her petite mammary glands were tipped with pink buds pointing up as she arched her back.

The plain cloth dress was simple, loose and hiding her form from him. She normally tied a cloth around her waist and it conformed to her mammary glands and the flare of her hips.

Amelia pet her own hair vigorously with her fingers. It seemed to smooth and straighten the locks. It was a strange thing to do, Raz'ha thought.

Amelia glared at him, a challenging look from a female. She stomped away, not quite turning her back to him. The fur in hand dragged behind her.

Raz'ha climbed out of the bed and followed through the door. Amelia was laying the fur on a large sitting chair. Raz'ha clicked his mandibles but she ignored him, folding her fur in half. She settled into it and hid her face in the cushion.

"Amelia?" Raz'ha had trouble pronouncing her name.

Amelia huffed so Raz'ha moved closer. He nudged her shoulder, careful not to issue a challenge, though he doubted she understood such a gesture.

"What?" Amelia huffed again, whipping her head around to face him. Strands of her hair brushed his engorged cock, her breath following. She jerked back from his manhood in her face. Raz'ha did the same. A Yautja did not flaunt his manhood in a female's face if he wanted it to remain whole.

Raz'ha was used to dealing with Yautja, but knew Oomans didn't have the same reaction. Amelia had used her tongue on him briefly in her private room. Raz'ha thought he might have enjoyed the sensation but was too alarmed at the possibility of losing his manhood to a puny Ooman. Once he realized she didn't intend to unman him, her tongue was gone. She hadn't done it again.

"Well?" Amelia said.

"What are you doing?" Raz'ha didn't know how to ask in her language.

Her forehead scrunched in an odd way at his question. "I don't understand anything but 'what,'" Amelia said.

Raz'ha made his sleep gesture again.

"I am sleeping here," Amelia said.

"Why?" Raz'ha persisted.

She glared at him. "Because you invaded my bed."

Well she understood what he said at least. Raz'ha didn't mind her temper, in truth. Raz'ha had mated much more onerous females. Amelia wasn't tough enough to harm in and she hadn't tried. She was all bark and no bite so far. It was a novel concept that thrilled him.

Val'jek insisted she was kind to the elder, and Raz'ha had watched her interactions differ with Val'jek. Amelia touched the Elder often, casual gestures of affection and intimate touches. She used her mouth to convey her greetings and farewells to Val'jek, but not with anyone else.

Relying on Val'jek's assurances to guide him, Raz'ha believed that in time she would grow used to his presence. Her kindness and greetings would follow. Until then, he would amuse himself with her irritable temperament. Raz'ha was rather fond of it.

Raz'ha trilled at her. On the other hand, he hoped Amelia grew accustomed to him soon because she smelled so pleasing and felt so soft. Raz'ha wanted to explore every inch of her strange body.

"I'm going to sleep now. Do you understand?" Amelia ripped her gaze away from his erection to look at his face.

Raz'ha nodded.

Amelia rolled over and closed her eyes.

Raz'ha purred to lull her to sleep. His mother had done it when he was an ill tempered suckling and Amelia liked many other things mothers did for pups.

Amelia covered her head with the fur. "I'm ignoring you."

Raz'ha's translator didn't understand her words, perhaps because they were muffled. He trilled but she said nothing else so he resumed purring, kneeling beside her.

"Seriously?" Amelia said.

"No joke," Raz'ha answered.

Lifting her head, she glared at him. Raz'ha thought the translator was malfunctioning because she was not pleased and he said nothing of amusement.

"I don't know what you're saying. Speak slower and I can pick out nouns," Amelia said, turning again and sitting up.

Raz'ha leaned back on his haunches. He had no idea how to explain what he had said. It was then he got a whiff of her. He took a deep breath, his mandibles twitching as the potent scent of arousal assailed his senses. Raz'ha purred, moving closer, taking in more of her sweet scent. He emitted his own mating musk, but couldn't discern if she was affected by it.

"That makes me crazy." Amelia let out another huff. She didn't look pleased with him but clearly she desired him. Raz'ha didn't know how to proceed. No wonder Val'jek had wanted her left undisturbed.

Raz'ha took a chance. She was too small to do him real harm like a Yautja female after all. He would stop if she looked distressed. He purred deeper, moving closer. Raz'ha brushed her cheek with his mandibles, coming up short. How was he going to lock mandibles with her? Raz'ha tried locking his mandibles over her cheeks.

She tilted away and Raz'ha heard her swallow, saw her throat working. Her scent was heady. Her pulse seemed to pound through her arteries, beating in her throat for him to see. Clicking his mandibles, he was perplexed. She wanted to mate.

With a Yautja, he would present a gift at this point, a bone trinket to show the female his prowess and flatter her vanity that he pursued her. Amelia never liked any of his gifts before. She had screamed and dropped the tiny Ooman bones he strung into a wrist trinket.

Val'jek had laughed heartily upon seeing the gift. The Elder's only clues were to stay away from Ooman trophies and to seek something pretty. Most Yautja females found the trinkets attractive so he was at a loss as to what Amelia would like.

The door opened and Val'jek entered. Raz'ha stood and bowed quickly with respect.

"I said to leave her undisturbed." Val'jek was displeased and he eyed Raz'ha from head to toe, clicking his tusks with irritation as he glanced at Raz'ha's aroused manhood.

"She awoke and was surprised." Raz'ha had a complaint of his own with the elder. "The Ooman was not expecting me."

Val'jek cocked his head as he approached Amelia, who glared at Val'jek. It appeared Raz'ha wasn't the only one to irritate the Ooman.

"I was distracted," Val'jek said in their language. Val'jek trilled at Amelia and Raz'ha moved out of his way.

"Don't start that. I'm mad at you," Amelia said.

"That does not change my plans," Val'jek said using the Ooman language. "Come to bed." Scooping Amelia up, fur and all, Val'jek carried her to the sleeping chamber. "We will pleasure you and rest," Val'jek said.

Raz'ha followed close behind, perking up at the possibility of mating.

"I don't want to screw," Amelia said.

Raz'ha didn't understand her meaning and considered the translated word as he waited for Val'jek to undress himself and Amelia before the trio continued to the bed.

"We smell your arousal. The warrior is near drooling on himself with want from it," Val'jek said and Raz'ha determined that "screw" must be an Ooman slang word for mating.

"He's the one that wouldn't stop making that incessant purring noise." Amelia glared at Raz'ha as Val'jek placed her in the middle of the bed.

"She doesn't like my purring?" Raz'ha asked Val'jek.

"She is angry because she likes it too much," Val'jek said. "What did you think caused her musk?"

Raz'ha laughed and trilled. The Ooman was aroused by his purring.

"What are you guys saying about me?" Amelia grumbled.

"I explained the cause of your arousal," Val'jek said.

"Damn it. Why would you do that to me? Now that he knows he's going to take advantage of it." Amelia shoved away from Val'jek, right into Raz'ha arms.

He purred slow and deep because it amused him. She flushed, her scent thickening as she rolled away again. Val'jek joined in, taking the game further than Raz'ha intended.

"This isn't fair." Amelia cocooned herself in the fur. She pretended not to hear them and Val'jek pulled her onto his chest. Amelia protested, fumbling in her fur.

Raz'ha couldn't see but Amelia gasped, arching her back and Val'jek groaned. They were mating.

"I hate you," Amelia said, tightening her hold on the blanket.

"False words." Val'jek purred and Raz'ha joined in. Val'jek's hands moved her hips, prompting a gasping moan from Amelia.

"You play dirty," Amelia said. "Unfair."

"You are well pleased by it," Val'jek countered as he moved her faster.

"I'm due for a period any time now." Amelia smiled at that.

Raz'ha didn't know what Ooman punctuation would do to please her.

Val'jek laughed.

"Purr," Amelia demanded.

"But it is unfair," Val'jek said.

"Please." Amelia's breath was shallow and her hands braced on Val'jek's chest. The fur slipped off her shoulders. Her mammary glands were peaked and the rounded flesh bounced slightly.

Raz'ha wanted to purr for her but Val'jek did not give into her plea so Raz'ha held off.

"I am honorable. I will not use unfair advantages over you." Val'jek grunted, mandibles working as they rut. Val'jek was saying all sorts of compliments to the Ooman in their language. It was all clicks and grunts that she couldn't possibly understand.

"I hate you," Amelia said and then, "Purr, please."

Val'jek trilled with amusement, pulling the fur back and exposing her nudity in full. Val'jek caressed her Ooman body with unhurried gentleness. "Perhaps Raz'ha will purr for you," Val'jek teased her, dragging his claws over the mammary glands Raz'ha admired.

"If it is unfair, I will not take advantage of an Ooman female using it," Raz'ha said. He wanted to purr for her. He flexed his mandibles and waited.

"I hate you both," Amelia said. Her words held no malice and Raz'ha felt warmth in his chest at being included in their game.

Pushing Val'jek's hands from her hips, she smiled. She braced herself on Val'jek's chest. Amelia rose and fell on Val'jek's engorged cock on her own.

Raz'ha stifled his urge to purr, smelling her mating musk and seeing her graceful movements. Amelia let out a string of breathy moans, her fingers traveled to her sex, where she stroked herself. Raz'ha was impressed by the tiny bud she was touching. To be located externally and give her sexual gratification, he had never heard of such a thing. Raz'ha intended to ask Val'jek about it some other time.

Val'jek held her hips again as she pleasured herself. Amelia gasped, hunching with a groan as her fingers moved faster. Her back shivered and Val'jek let out an answering groan. The Elder moved her over his cock a handful more times then stilled, gripping her in place.

Amelia panted, slumping. She rubbed Val'jek's chest and stomach. Her hands looked exceptionally small on the expanse of Val'jek's torso. It should not please Raz'ha, as small females were weak, but it did please him.

Val'jek still panted when he beckoned Raz'ha closer. Raz'ha followed the command.

"Remember our discussion earlier?" Val'jek held her arms, rubbing in a slow motion.

Amelia nodded.

"It is time to acknowledge the future, Amelia," Val'jek said.

"Perhaps tomorrow," Amelia said.

"Now," Val'jek insisted. "It would please me greatly."

Amelia's throat swallowed and Raz'ha hesitated, unsure of what was decided, sensing this was about him.

"You are set on this?" Amelia asked. "There would be no taking this back tomorrow."

"Yes," Val'jek said, bringing her face to his. Val'jek enveloped her face, his mandibles massive compared to her small features. It was the Yautja gesture of affection Raz'ha had tried and failed. Amelia had no mandibles to respond. Val'jek rumbled, not quite a purr but a pleased sound.

"I will consider it," Amelia said when Val'jek released her face. "Tomorrow."

Val'jek eased her off his chest and Raz'ha smelled a wave of their mixed mating musk. Amelia laid down on the edge of the bed, keeping Val'jek between her and Raz'ha. She settled down to sleep.

Raz'ha trilled his inquiry to Val'jek.

"She will relent, but she is not through resisting," Val'jek clicked back.

Being full and aching with desire, Raz'ha didn't feel like she was starting to accept him. Sharing a bed when he wasn't mating was not as thrilling as he assumed. Amelia had looked at him with interest at least. Though Val'jek mated the Ooman, it was Raz'ha who prepared her.

He needed to do things without Val'jek's help if he was to care for Amelia on his clan's ship. Raz'ha needed to start by finding her a proper gift. Raz'ha could think of little else to earn her favor. She refused to enter his trophy room. That resistance might be for the best since she didn't favor Ooman trophies. Raz'ha had quite a few.

#

Thank you for reading! All reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Big thanks to my beta Wrex! Thank you for your awesome encouragement and corrections.

Also _many thanks_ to my reviewers: Crystal Moon Magic, sharith, Allessaria, DeucesAreWild, Anouche (x3), Quills in blood red ink, LiasonFan2, WolvesKey (x2 much appreciated), AbiiThePrat (x2), WaterLilly00, justifiedlover, Dragonfiz (x2), Deathra-horrorlover and callmeBaby'08'

I appreciate you all for taking the time to leave comments on my story. It really makes my day.

Apologies for the long overdue thank you, and I promise to stay on top of them from now on. :)

On a side note, anyone else super excited about Predators coming out soon?

####

**Chapter 5**

Amelia ignored Raz'ha as he followed her around in Val'jek's quarters. She wondered if the warrior didn't have obligations of his own to be breathing down her neck all morning. He looked like a lost, very curious, puppy, tilting his head at her.

When she entered the bathroom to wash, the Yautja was close on her heels. Raz'ha followed her into the room and Amelia gaped up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amelia scowled at him.

Pausing inside the doorway, Raz'ha chirped. He gestured to the bathing tub with his large clawed hand.

"No. Absolutely not." Amelia's heart somersaulted.

"Wash." Raz'ha used his own language but she understood.

"I wash alone." Sometimes she bathed with Val'jek, but she wasn't about to inform the pesky Yautja of that.

Cocking his head at her, his dreadlocks swished.

"Please, leave so I can wash alone." Amelia made a placating gesture, hoping politeness won out.

Raz'ha clicked at her, bowed his head and then took two large steps back. Even after her rebuttal, he stood outside the door, watching.

Thinking that Raz'ha getting a translator was the best news Amelia had gotten in a while, she pressed the button to close the door.

Washing in the large tub; more like a swimming pool to Amelia, she was at the mercy of her jumbled thoughts. Val'jek didn't intend to leave her, but he still wanted to include Raz'ha. His reasoning was sound, as it always was. Amelia didn't know if she wanted the added work of a second mate. Being in a relationship was work. The effort was worth it, but still requiring energy and attention. Being an alien among Val'jek's people made it more difficult. Adding a third alien in the mix seemed daunting. What if she didn't like Raz'ha? She didn't know him.

Her encounters with Raz'ha were starting to remind her of her early days with Val'jek. The older Yautja had been attentive at the time. Nothing else was more important to Val'jek than discovering how she worked and why she did things the way she did. He had made Yautja passes at her many times, but she hadn't understood it.

Amelia assumed Val'jek was just curious when he watched her too long or touched her intimately. Now, she knew what Raz'ha was doing following her around, inspecting any limbs she let him get near. She missed Val'jek and the time they had spent on his ship learning to understand each other. Raz'ha made her miss Val'jek.

Her first time mating Val'jek had been a surprise for her. Amelia had thought the large alien out of her reach, that he didn't want a small human when he was strong and intelligent. Val'jek had picked up on her language quickly, while she was still learning his more than a year later. English wasn't the only human language Val'jek spoke either. Russian and French were languages he picked up before they met.

Her initiation into mating was worth it, but the steps to get there were confusing and uncertain.

# Flashback #

_Val'jek purred at her, rumbling deep in his chest. Amelia felt the vibration throughout, making her toes curl and fingers twitch with want to touch his chest and feel the vibration directly. His skin, Amelia knew was smooth, not quite scaled and not quite rubbery. He reminded Amelia of a reptile, but warm. _

_Val'jek's belly and chest were a creamy gray. His back blended into a deep brown color and looked black in most lighting. Long black hair that looked like dreadlocks draped over his shoulders and halfway down his back. They felt smooth, like rubber over flesh. Lines of gray were starting to appear, making Amelia wonder if he was an older alien._

_Val'jek was nearly seven and a half feet tall by her estimation and Amelia had to crane her neck to look up at him. His armor was practical and heavily armed. The silver colored metal didn't quite glint in the light and bore many scars. Several scars across his chest armor, that he no longer wore, were claw marks from the "hard meat" they had fended off. Her stomach and leg had similar scars, but hers couldn't be discarded. _

_Val'jek always adorned himself in many bones and skulls, strung together around his neck and from his belt. One small skull settled on his bicep off his right shoulder. Amelia wanted to ask about them, but the last time she did, Val'jek offered her one. He was irritable for an entire day when she refused the gift. Skulls weren't her thing._

_"Would you like to learn another custom?" Val'jek asked, still struggling with his English. _

_His large mandibles twitched as he spoke, revealing more of his pink inner mouth. Val'jek's brow moved much like a human's, rising with his question. His eyes were a strange expressive yellow. There was something he wasn't telling her. She had known it for days looking at those eyes, but Amelia was afraid to ask. _

_"Yes." Amelia wanted to know everything._

_"Come." Val'jek guided her from his trophy room, where he had just shown her his prized trophies. _

_Amelia followed to their bedroom. The room was pure torture. Amelia saw him naked, slept beside him, but was never able to draw him into anything more than sleeping. She would be humiliated if Val'jek laughed at her advances, if she ever gathered the courage to try anything overt._

_Val'jek stopped at the entrance. He stared down at her and purred. She smiled, suddenly a nervous flutter in her belly. He clicked his mandibles and seemed to ask a question. Amelia tried to pay attention through the warmth spreading in her belly from being near him._

_"What do I do?" she asked._

_Val'jek purred again and took her hand in his, his claws wrapping around her wrist. The Yautja was gentle with her, the pads of his fingers rubbing over her pulse. Val'jek brought her palm to press flat against his chest. The vibration made her arm tingle and she took a deep breath before she got carried away. Already Amelia wanted to press against him to kiss the inside of his mandibles. Val'jek released her hand, but she didn't move it._

_"You have accepted now," Val'jek said after he purred._

_"Accepted what?" She stared up at him, watching his mandibles tighten together._

_"Mating," Val'jek said._

_"Oh." Amelia's stomach somersaulted. If Val'jek was playing with her, she would die._

_"How do Oomans accept a mate?" Val'jek asked._

_"Oh." Amelia repeated and felt stupid. He was interested in learning about her race, not "mating" with her. "Nothing so formal. You could ask to go on a date and if it goes well then there is mating."_

_"Date?" Val'jek tested the word, saying it several times._

_"Yes, and at the end of the date couples kiss if they are receptive." Amelia felt awkward trying to explain relationships in one sentence._

_"Show me this kissing." Val'jek sounded eager, like he had discovered a new species._

_"All right. I need to reach your mouth," Amelia said._

_Val'jek wrapped an arm around her. It was like a warm, solid band of steel. He lifted her to face level and trilled, eager to learn. His eyes were happy watching her, almost reflective in the dim light. Amelia could think of no other way to describe it._

_Amelia took another steadying breath. Val'jek was holding her several feet off the ground, strong enough to crush her, but gentle in his handling. His strength turned her on and Val'jek's was likely able to feel her nipples pebbled against his warm chest._

_"Kissing?" Val'jek asked._

_"Move these aside, please," Amelia spoke softly, not quite touching the lower right mandible. Amelia had seen him do some serious damage to meat during dinner. She didn't care for him to repeat it on her face. "Try not to scratch me, please."_

_Val'jek spread his mandibles wide and Amelia grew nervous. He couldn't actually kiss her, but it was close enough for Amelia. She leaned in slowly, careful in case he startled. For all Amelia knew this was an offensive gesture to aliens._

_Amelia pressed her lips to his lower mouth, grazing the base of his pointed teeth. Because Val'jek wouldn't know any better, Amelia pressed kisses along his inner mouth. Experimenting, she used her tongue. He tasted faintly salty._

_Val'jek purred, making her gasp at the flood of wetness between her thighs. __She could feel the vibrations so much better while being held against his body._

_Val'jek touched her cheeks with a gentle brush of his tusks. Amelia used the excuse to touch his face, feeling the dark ridges and bumps around his face that always beckoned to her when he slept. They were hard beneath the smooth skin and he didn't seem to mind. Val'jek's purring grew and Amelia used her teeth, nipping at the softer flesh._

_Amelia was abruptly on her feet and Val'jek jerked back a step. He panted. Val'jek asked her a question in his language. He trilled, cocking his head to the side. Amelia didn't know what to do._

_Val'jek snatched her off her feet and set her on her knees, in the bed. He purred, lifting her hand level with his chest, but not touching._

_"You want to mate?" Amelia asked._

_Val'jek nodded, releasing her hand._

_Amelia didn't need to think twice. She laid her palm on his chest and he purred deep._

# End Flashback #

Amelia sighed, stepping out of the pool. She dried off, trying to forget the memories of her first time with Val'jek. Raz'ha was probably still about and she didn't want him getting any ideas from her scent. Now that he wasn't purring at her every five seconds, she felt a semblance of control. Amelia wanted to keep it that way.

Wishing she had brought her clothes into the bathroom with her, Amelia stepped out in her towel. Raz'ha was standing right in front of the door, blocking her path. She craned her neck to look up at the Yautja. Amelia grunted. Raz'ha must be an inch or two taller than Val'jek, which annoyed her. He was a little bulkier in the arms and chest too. Amelia consoled herself with the fact that Val'jek's mandible tusks were larger.

Really looking at Raz'ha, Amelia decided he was good looking for a Yautja.

She liked Val'jek's rich brown and black contrasting with his creamy underside, but Raz'ha's coloring wasn't offensive. Raz'ha's belly was creamy as well but with a yellow base where Val'jek was gray. Raz'ha had dark spots of green which lightened and brightened, blending into the yellow of his underside. His pattern was different, more spotted, like some sort of green leopard. Raz'ha had fewer bumps and ridges on the sides of his face.

She saw no graying in Raz'ha's shoulder length dreadlocks as they gleamed inky black. The locks were bound with gray, and a few golden, metal bands. Val'jek's hair trinkets were all engraved with geometric designs while Raz'ha's seemed to be plain, just like his armor.

Neither Raz'ha nor Val'jek wore most of their weapons while on ship and she was grateful for that. Val'jek seemed to arm himself for war whenever he was intending to leave, making Amelia risk life and limb to say farewell. An accidental touch in the wrong place and she could lose a hand or eye. On ship, Val'jek carried around a collapsed staff thing but she couldn't pronounce the name of it. Raz'ha had one attached to his belt as well.

Raz'ha, like Val'jek, wore his plain metal armor stripped down around the ship, taking it off entirely for leisure pursuits or bed. There were few masks worn and the bulky equipment worn on their backs was never seen. Armbands, that had their version of personal computers, were plain and without bombs if worn at all.

Unlike Val'jek, Raz'ha's armor didn't have more than a scratch or two on it. The dark gray armor fit him well, chest plate conforming to his broad chest and shoulders. Amelia secretly laughed at warriors with giant metal shoulder pads. They looked like cartoon characters to her. Raz'ha's armor was not decorated in any way so Amelia assumed it was practical.

Less armor gave Amelia a better look at the black mesh suits they wore. Val'jek had one made for her but she refused to wear it, despite his insistence. It looked like stripper wear, especially when coupled with a metal loin cloth. She was never going to say that to a Yautja.

Raz'ha trilled at her, probably wondering why she was staring at him. "Excuse me," Amelia said. "I need to get past you."

Raz'ha stepped aside and followed her to the bedroom. Amelia stopped him, turning to crane her neck to look up at him again.

"Stay out here while I dress." Amelia entered the room and closed the door, not waiting for his answer.

She dressed quickly, knowing Raz'ha could enter any time he wanted. She slipped on a simple sack-like dress, an uninteresting tan color with no shape. Val'jek could have little else made for her as aliens weren't up on the latest human fashions. Amelia improvised by using a strip of cloth as a belt. What she wouldn't give for a set of bra and panties.

She combed her shoulder length hair after towel drying it. Looking in the mirror, she wished she had makeup to cover up the freckles on her nose and cheeks. The curse of freckles seemed to come with her red hair. Amelia lamented that her hair wasn't even that red, more of a light brown with red highlights. There was no makeup to be had on the ship. She turned away from the small mirror.

Amelia slid on a metallic wrist cuff, one of her favorite gifts from Val'jek. The silver colored metal wasn't anything she could identify, but she didn't care. She was happy that it wasn't bone and as far as she knew, no one died securing it. The cuff was several inches wide with a pretty Celtic link design engraved. Val'jek swelled with pride whenever she wore it.

Amelia slipped on her flat leather shoes, thinking they still reminded her of ancient Native American slippers. She exited the bedroom to find Raz'ha in the doorway, again. She sighed.

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Amelia asked.

Raz'ha shook his head, no.

"Well, I do. Mah'sic wants to run some tests and then I have language lessons." Amelia gave him a stern frown. "He will be here momentarily and I will be busy all day. So please, go find something else to amuse yourself with."

Raz'ha shuffled his feet then bowed his head. He clicked something she didn't understand. Amelia was slow on the clicking translations as most sounded too similar to distinguish to her.

"Goodbye." Raz'ha spoke in his language.

"Have a nice day," Amelia answered politely.

The persistent Yautja picked her up then.

Amelia gasped. "Hey!"

Smashing her breasts against his chest, both of his bulky arms wrapped around her tightly. Her face was buried in the corded muscles of his neck and she took in his musky male scent. He brushed the underside of his jaw on the top of her head. Amelia squirmed and he set her down.

Raz'ha bowed and left her feeling warm and unsettled.

#

Raz'ha entered the bazaar. Yautja filled the wide corridor with items to barter. Raz'ha was almost as overwhelmed as the first time he visited, and this was the smaller bazaar. There were others on the Tauren's ship, but they were filled with ship supplies, weapons and armor exclusively.

Raz'ha was honored among the Taurens for bringing back an Elder. The story had been widely circulated upon his arrival. Raz'ha reaped the benefits in trades. The weapons he used in the hunt he traded for better ones. Taking the chance to upgrade in full, Raz'ha traded nearly everything he owned. His weapons and armor were now the most high tech that the Tauren Clan had to offer.

The Taurens weren't the best armor craftsman, but they were upgrades. As far as weapons however, Taurens had the finest Raz'ha had ever laid eyes on. The bazaars were filled with weapon craftsman looking to barter. Most craftsman were lame or retired warriors who used their experience to improve the accepted standard of weaponry.

Raz'ha palmed a dagger made from Kainde Amedha bone, one of the few items he had held onto. He had a second one to match and he would keep that one. They were made from his first Kainde Amedha kill on his Chiva. Proud of his victory, he crafted them himself. The second kill gained him an intact skull for a trophy.

Raz'ha passed the weapon vendors. He glanced at armor vendors. Nothing was made for Amelia's size. Something custom, perhaps ceremonial, might impress an Ooman. Raz'ha didn't have much to barter for such extensive work. He had little to barter that the vendors wanted anyway. Taurens didn't want their own products back. They wanted something different, many wanting something with a story of honor to smooth the way.

Baskets, loin cloths and various other practical wares were clustered together. Raz'ha browsed but had trouble believing Amelia would find any of the wares appealing. Val'jek likely provided any items necessary to her.

Raz'ha pushed through a crowd to come to the end of this bazaar's corridor. Exotic pets and trinkets were on display across from a Yaut Hound breeder. Reptiles and furry mammals were in cages lined and stacked.

Amelia might like an exotic pet. Raz'ha browsed under the watchful eye of the vendor, an old warrior missing a hand. The scars up his arms were grizzly, a display of an honorable kill. Raz'ha tapped a cage, amused by the four legged reptile inside. The green reptile looked strange with a long waving tail. It hissed and lunged at Raz'ha, ramming into the cage bars, teeth snapping.

"A fine pet to impress your clan, Tauren." The vendor was lively.

"I need no pet." Raz'ha turned away from the vicious reptile.

"Then move along." The vendor dismissed Raz'ha, turning to another Yautja who pointed to the reptile that tried to bite Raz'ha's claw.

"What do you have?" the vendor asked the new customer.

The customer held up a mask Raz'ha recognized. It belonged to him before he traded up for a new one with better sensors and vision. Shaking his head with amusement, Raz'ha watched as the vendor traded eagerly.

"This belonged to you, yes?" the vendor asked, holding the scarred mask.

Raz'ha nodded. "I need a gift, for a female."

"Ah, then I have just the thing." The vendor shoved aside a cage full of four legged small mammals huddled together. He pulled out a small cage. A legless reptile slithered in the bottom, seeing Raz'ha, it climbed the side of the cage. Raz'ha had seen such a reptile before on many planets. Their lack of legs and swallowing prey whole were the only interesting qualities.

Raz'ha shook his head. Amelia didn't need a living decoration. She needed, well, Raz'ha wasn't sure.

"A companion for a female." Raz'ha figured if Amelia was a pet and yet a companion then she might enjoy one of her own. "Something docile," he added.

"I do not think a female will be impressed but I have these. They are like Yaut Hounds, or are supposed to be but they are feeble things. They cower and whine when Yautja come to see them." The vendor shrugged, holding up a the cage of ugly four legged mammals, the one he shoved aside for the reptile. Feeble wasn't going to harm Amelia, Raz'ha decided.

"What are they?" Raz'ha looked closer.

They had four legs, two eyes and a snout like a Yaut Hound, but the similarities appeared to end there. The mammals were covered in fur, some black, others brown and white. There were fleshy protrusions growing from their heads. The pointed and sometimes floppy flesh may have been ears, instead of nubs that would grow into tusks. Raz'ha could see little potential in the development of any claws or tusks. Lacking extra mandibles, a signature feature of a Yaut Hound, the mammals reminded him of Amelia's plain face.

"Mammals from an Ooman planet. They are supposed to grow into hunters, but they have no aggression. I think they are lame like the breeder's demonstration pup." The vendor poked one of the mammals and flared his mandibles, hissing.

Raz'ha perked up at the news. The mammals whined and cowered together. Several urinated. The terrified creatures were offensive but they were from Amelia's world.

"This is from my Chiva. I brought back two Kainde Amedha and made this from one." Raz'ha held up the dagger.

The vendor perked up. "I will give them all to you and throw in the cage to be rid of them."

Raz'ha gawked at the cage. There were eight squirming animals, seven too many by Raz'ha's thinking.

"One is all I require," Raz'ha insisted.

"It would be dishonorable to give you only one." The vendor clicked his mandibles with disappointment. "Have you anything else?"

Raz'ha clicked in irritation, only one other dagger of the same value. He shook his head, no. "Take the dagger and give me one beast."

The vendor shook his head. "Perhaps another vendor will barter for something else, then you return here." The vendor was displeased with his own suggestion. He handled the dagger, running his claws over the bone blade.

Raz'ha nodded, though irritated. The vendor reluctantly handed the dagger back.

Raz'ha moved on to the Yaut Hound breeder, pushing through the small crowd to see the demonstration ring. A dozen small Yaut Hounds were in cages hissing and tails swaying.

The hounds were superior to the Earth mammals in every way. Their legs support their own weight properly without wobbling or trembling under the strain. Overall the hounds were leaner and longer from tails to snouts.

The Yaut Hound paws were accentuated with beige nubs where strong claws were starting to grow. Nubs sprout up along the hounds' backs in a similar fashion. Once the pups were grown, the tusks in their backs would protect against predators in trees. Tusks surrounding their mandibles would allow the hounds to gore prey.

The breeder took a pup from a cage, dwarfing the hound in his hand. He placed the Yaut Hound in the ring and it hissed, flaring its Yautja-like mandibles. It would be a good hunter one day. The breed looked strong, the color a healthy gray with yellow and brown highlights. The legs and tail looked to be sturdy and proportioned. Raz'ha wanted one, eventually. He spent too much time off world to own a Yaut Hound.

The breeder talked up the Yaut Hound's good breeding and its early developed hunting skills. The breeder took out a second, smaller, Yaut Hound and placed it in the ring. The second Yaut Hound was lame, Raz'ha realized. The runt had a badly formed hind leg making it clumsy and unbalanced as it tried to follow the first Yaut Hound. The healthy hound circled like a predator.

The healthy Yaut Hound pounced and tore into the runt's shoulder, drawing a speckle of green blood. The wound was superficial as neither Yaut Hound's teeth had fully dropped yet. They were pups only a few weeks old. There must have been a female suckling the pups somewhere about.

Raz'ha didn't like the idea of the lame animal tortured to death. Better to give it a quick death than drag it on. Perhaps the lame animal would be cheap and Raz'ha could purchase it to put out of it's misery.

Raz'ha presented his dagger. The breeder inspected it, then shook his head, no. Raz'ha explained the history and haggled.

"I have my own. I wasn't always thus." The vendor pointed to his mangled leg.

Raz'ha, impatient, wanted to put the breeder out of his misery with the pup. "Something else then? I want a mammal from the exotic pets, but the dagger is too much." Raz'ha knew he was being gruff with the breeder, but his patience was wearing thin.

The breeder perked up. "That cankerous old invalid has a legless reptile. He wants two purebreds for it. Get the reptile and I will give you one purebred. That should be enough to get your mammal," the breeder offered, his mandibles fluttering rapidly with enthusiasm.

"I want the lame Yaut Hound too," Raz'ha insisted. He would pay the dagger for a single mammal just to be done but the pet vendor wouldn't budge. If he was going to participate in the complicated trade, he may as well see to the lame animal.

"The runt makes a good display prop. He does not fight back or make the others look worn. Good for business." The breeder was indecisive, eying the exotic pet vendor.

"It is that or two purebreds for a legless reptile," Raz'ha haggled the breeder.

"All right. Bring the reptile and I will give you one purebred and the lame mix breed." The breeder bowed his head and Raz'ha did the same.

Back at the exotic pet vendor, Raz'ha presented his dagger. "The legless reptile." Raz'ha pointed at the cage.

"That is quite rare," the vendor warned, meaning expensive. "I will require more." The vendor still looked at Raz'ha's dagger covetously though.

"I am returning with a Yaut Hound to trade, a purebred. It is too much for a single mammal, but since the reptile requires more, it will make us even, yes?" Raz'ha dared to sound hopeful.

The vendor paused as if trying to understand the logic. "You will be at a loss, to the breeder," the vendor warned, but his gaze dropped to the dagger.

"The reward for the pet will compensate," Raz'ha grumbled, hoping he was correct in his assumption. He deserved a great deal of mating for keeping his patience.

"Then we have a bargain. One snake for the dagger and a promise to return with a purebred Yaut Hound." The vendor bowed his head and Raz'ha did the same.

The vendor handed Raz'ha the cage with the hissing reptile and Raz'ha handed him the dagger. Raz'ha was struck by how glad he was to be rid of it after the bartering process. It was once a prized possession to Raz'ha.

Raz'ha took the cage to the breeder who clicked his mandibles with glee. The breeder presented several Yaut Hounds for Raz'ha to choose from. Raz'ha glanced at them to ensure they were not lame before selecting one at random. He was not keeping it and cared little.

"This is a certificate, here. It proves his lineage and my guarantee. If the Yaut Hound has defects or dies, combat, accidents and neglect excluded, I will provide a replacement," the breeder's speech was rapid.

Raz'ha nodded, accepting the certificate and the Yaut Hound. The breeder handed him the lame Yaut Hound. "There is no guarantee on this one. Be assured he was not malformed. A male got in the pen and tried to eat the young." The breeder sounded apologetic. "You can breed him. His bloodlines are good but not pure. Though he is quite docile and needs much training to be a hunter."

"Thank you." Raz'ha bowed with the vendor.

Raz'ha juggled the two squirming Yaut Hounds, putting both in one hand to hold the certificate in the other. The lame one squealed as the larger Yaut Hound scratched and bit at him. The runt squirmed as Raz'ha separated them.

Returning to the vendor, Raz'ha set down the Yaut Hound pups, well away from each other. The vendor clicked his mandibles with excitement.

The vendor opened the cage with the runty mammals and pulled out four.

"I need one, a healthy one," Raz'ha balked.

"The purebred is worth at least four," the vendor insisted.

"One," Raz'ha growled. "Or I will cut off its head and trade only that."

The vendor clicked in frustration but set two mammals in the cage again. "There is a male and a female of no relation. Your female can breed them for amusement."

Raz'ha was tempted to strangle the vendor but huffed and nodded. "A cage too then," Raz'ha relented.

"Ah, good thinking. Take this one. It is nice, sturdy. It will make us even," the vendor said, delighted.

The vendor pulled out a small empty cage and put the mammals in it as they squirmed and whined. The Yaut Hound runt whined in response. The purebred hissed, mandibles flared. The purebred would grow into a fine hunter.

The vendor put the cage in front of Raz'ha and took the purebred. He inspected it closely before nodding his approval at the snarling beast. The vendor put the purebred in a cage and placed it on proud display before a "Not for sale!" sign.

The vendor bowed and Raz'ha looked at the runt, abandoned on the make shift table. "The runt?" Raz'ha held out the squealing Yaut Hound for the vendor.

"We are even and I have no need of it." The vendor shrugged, dismissive.

Raz'ha groaned. He would put it down if the vendor didn't take it. "You can breed him. He is injured, not malformed."

"They are both male," the vendor clicked his mandibles. "Perhaps your female will be amused by it."

Raz'ha should have considered the breeding and picked the healthy female. Too late for such things. Raz'ha bowed and the vendor did as well.

Raz'ha took the cage in one hand, mammals squealing with fright, and the runt in the other, which squealed as well. Raz'ha huffed. If Amelia didn't like the mammals, Raz'ha was going to feed them to grown Yaut Hounds. The runt too.

Raz'ha hurried back to Val'jek's quarters. He could dispose of the Yaut Hound before she finished in the lab and be ready to present his gift.

####

More Author Notes: I modified the Yaut Hounds that are supposed to be in the new movie. I kept the tails, took out some of the back tusks and gave them mandibles to compensate. I'm not sure how they're going to work it out in the movie but some of that extra hardware looks a bit difficult to work with.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:** This chapter has not been beta read. Apologies in advance for any errors. No sex scene in this chapter either. *sigh* I'm trying to work some "intimate time" in the next chapter but no one hold me to that. Anyone else going through withdrawals without it?

_Many Thanks_ to the reviewers:

EatYourEyes: Yes three is a lot. Poor Raz'ha only wanting one and getting stuck with triple.

Allessaria: Sorry it took so long!

callmeBaby'08': Me too!

Deathra-horrorlover: I'm super excited about the new movie too. I hope some Predators survive this one. Thanks for the response!

Anouche: I got lost in the trading too, lol. That's the problem with their barter system. Items are only as valuable as the person standing in front of you thinks it is.

Sharith: Thanks for the review and you're about to find out what Amelia says to all those puppies. :)

Kyashii: Thanks for all the reviews. Gotta thank Wrex for pushing me to describe the hounds better. Raz'ha's exasperation was a lot of fun to write. :)

I'll put the lengthy thanks at the end of chapters in the future to save on scrolling.

####

**Chapter 6**

Amelia slipped out of the private lab in Val'jek's quarters.

"Your blood pressure is elevated," Mah'sic called behind her.

He informed her of every microscopic change in her body and expected her to explain the why of it. For being a Yautja, Mah'sic knew more about her body than she did.

"That's nice, must be all the green meat," Amelia called over her shoulder as the lab door slid closed.

Facing forward, she bumped into a solid wall of warm flesh and armor. "Excuse me." Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment as she looked up at Raz'ha.

She thought her earlier rebuff had sent him away permanently. Tests throughout the first half of the day had been slow and she half expected the Yautja to make an appearance. Amelia had desperately wanted him to break up the monotonous experience of Mah'sic's scans. She was left wondering what caught Raz'ha's attention when she settled into bed for her nap.

Upon pain of death, she would not admit that she had missed the warrior's annoying habit of breathing down her neck. Still, she wondered what he had been doing all day.

Clearly the warrior was no longer occupied and she braced herself to turn him away, again. Despite wanting the amusement, accepting this particular Yautja into her day to day life was not a step she was ready to take.

Both his arms were behind his back, making his chest puff out. Dressed in his armor, Raz'ha's chest plate shined a bit without a single scratch or dent. Val'jek had ceremonial armor that was kept in perfect condition, but it was highly decorative and gold colored. Even his new armor was dented or scratched within a day. Perhaps Val'jek was mistaken about the warrior's status.

Raz'ha started to purr then quickly cut it off. He bowed his head, more of a nod to her since five foot seven was much shorter than the seven and a half foot tall Yautja.

Amelia skirted around him, intending to hide from Mah'sic and his prodding for an hour while she painted. Language lessons were daunting since she was the slowest learner on the ship. The younger Yautja wanted to scan her brain while she practiced. He hoped to figure out why she was not picking up his language.

Raz'ha stopped her. "Amelia." Her name came out a bit mangled as he struggled with the sounds.

"Raz'ha." She looked at him expectantly.

She was supposed to be considering him as a potential mate, but she avoided the thoughts. Taking on two men was wrong where she came from. Her brother must be rolling over in his figurative grave. Amelia paused at the thought and realized she was mistaken. Amelia had walked in on her brother with two women once. They weren't doing anything yet, but clearly the trio had intended to.

So maybe it wasn't as taboo after all. Then again, Raz'ha and Val'jek were aliens and that was taboo enough to avoid all other taboos, right? Amelia was starting to wonder. There were no other humans to know if she did take on a second mate. No one whispered mean things behind her back, or looked at her differently, after fooling around in her studio.

Raz'ha was clicking at her and she shrugged. Amelia didn't catch enough to understand what he wanted.

Raz'ha lifted a large cloth covered box, which he balanced on one hand. Mewling came from inside.

"What's this?" Amelia got presents from Val'jek this way. Many of the Elder's gifts were covered by fur or cloth. She explained wrapping paper, and Christmas once, but it hadn't translated well. Amelia had a difficult time convincing Val'jek that Santa Claus wasn't something he could hunt and take as a trophy. Apparently a trespassing character bringing presents to minors had all sorts of mating repercussions to a Yautja. Saint Nick was a sex offender to her mate.

Raz'ha trilled and pressed his present closer.

"I don't need a present, really, but thank you." She pushed the box back toward him, feeling bars and the shift of weight. More mewling was heard and she grew curious.

Raz'ha pushed the present back at her. Amelia didn't take the box but tugged at the cloth.

Amelia gasped covering her mouth with surprise. Two small black puppies were huddled together in the cage. Puppies from Earth. Her heart wrenched with longing and wonder. She didn't think it was possible to ever see another living being from her home planet. She stuck her fingers through the bars and touched the soft fur as they wiggled and mewled.

"Where did you find them?" She was ecstatic, taking the cage from him.

"Gift." Raz'ha used English, drawing out the word by a syllable or two.

"Mah'sic!" Amelia called. She needed a translator for this. Settling on the giant sofa, she opened the cage.

Mah'sic entered, chirping a greeting to Raz'ha. He hovered close as she pulled out the puppies.

"Oh, they're so precious," she murmured, bringing one to her face to nuzzle. It mewled. He was a male, solid black with floppy triangle ears, a little tail and paws too big for his legs. The other was a female black as well but with a patch of white fur on her chest. Her feet happened to be proportional but ears were equally floppy. They were mutts but Amelia didn't know enough about dogs to figure out what kind of mutts. She loved them anyway.

"What are they?" Mah'sic asked and put his mask on, undoubtedly to examine the situation with all his tools and tests. "Your blood pressure is normal."

"Puppies." Amelia ignored his last statement. She placed the male puppy in her lap. She held out the female to Mah'sic. "You pet them, like this." Amelia showed Mah'sic and placed the puppy in his hand. "Careful with her. She's fragile."

Mah'sic trilled at the puppy who whined, squirming in his open palm. Another, heavier, mewl answered.

Raz'ha jerked his arm with a huffing grunt.

Amelia realized he had been holding his hand behind his back the entire time. The warrior looked stiff and uncomfortable to her. "What do you have?" Amelia eyed him with suspicion.

Raz'ha clicked something to Mah'sic, who shook his head and then answered her. "He says nothing."

Mah'sic was lying. Amelia knew the word and sounds for nothing. She frowned, petting the puppy in her lap. "Nothing is noisy. Is it a gift for one of your other females?" Cause to reject Raz'ha immediately without real consideration was preferable. Val'jek couldn't dispute such a failing.

"No," Raz'ha said to her, then spoke to Mah'sic again. He used a handful of words she picked out, even in his rapid speech.

"It is a lame Yaut Hound. He must put it down. He did not want you to be offended by its unsightly appearance," Mah'sic explained. "You appeared before he was prepared."

"Show me," Amelia insisted. She had never seen one, though Val'jek told her there was a breeder on the ship.

The warrior hesitated but drew closer. He held before her, not too close, a puppy sized alien creature.

The little thing looked silly and clumsy with his squirming. His head was too big for his body, mandibles, not unlike a Yautja, opening and closing like a sideways fish. He mewled like a puppy but deeper than the high pitched tones. The small Yaut Hound had no fur and his skin was a pale gray and yellow. Amelia detected a few hints of red and green streaks down his back which had several in little bumps and nubs. The tail was long for his body and curled around his leg, hiding under his belly.

"Can I pet him?" Amelia asked.

"Why?" Raz'ha used his own language.

"He is cute, in an ugly kind of way." Amelia shrugged. She reached for the Yaut Hound and touched his fleshy side. His skin felt like a Yautja's as well, smooth but not quite soft. He made a rumbling purr sound and she felt encouraged by the gentle vibrations under her fingers.

Raz'ha was watching her, head cocked to the side in confusion, but he held the creature out for her.

The creature settled as she pet him fully. He was warm, running several degrees hotter than her hand. Amelia risked touching his head. The Yaut Hound's eyes widened, the beady blackness following her movements as it saw her hand. The animal latched onto her finger, sucking the tip into his wet mouth.

Raz'ha growled and ripped the creature away. Discarding the hound haphazardly on the table, he grabbed her hand in an unbreakable hold. The Yaut Hound squealed and the puppies joined in. It was a full scale commotion as Raz'ha and Mah'sic spoke to each other in rapid clicks. The warrior examined her finger, leaning in close.

"It's fine. He didn't hurt me, but I think he is hungry." Amelia suppressed the urge to laugh at the overreaction. She tugged on her hand, hoping the Yautja would take the hint.

He rubbed her "injured" finger with the pads of his fingers. She blushed for an inexplicable reason.

Raz'ha released her hand and Mah'sic gave her back the puppy. Amelia settled both puppies beside her, smoothing down their furry sides with one hand.

"Is the Yaut Hound ill?" she asked, wondering if Raz'ha would let her hold the alien puppy.

"No." Raz'ha flipped the Yaut Hound over and held up a hind leg which looked mangled and stumpy. The hound squealed and squirmed, trying to right himself.

"You are going to put him down for that?" Amelia balked. "That's cruel."

Raz'ha clicked and Mah'sic translated. "The breeder uses him for demonstrations. The other Yaut Hound pups tear at him to show their prowess. It is kinder to kill him." Raz'ha showed her the green scrapes on the squirming hound's shoulders and face. Amelia had barely noticed them and assumed the marks were a part of his natural appearance.

"But you own him now. There are no Yaut Hounds to attack him," Amelia argued.

Raz'ha shrugged and Mah'sic said nothing, likely scanning the puppies or her. "Your blood pressure is even higher."

"He is going to kill a poor defenseless animal for no reason." Amelia waved her arms, as if the motion would help the hard headed aliens see reason. "Why buy him if you're just going to kill him?"

"He says it is a mercy killing. When Raz'ha is lame, he would rather die than be a target dummy." Mah'sic was probably paraphrasing. She didn't think the other Yautja understood target dummy.

"Could I buy him then? I have human things to trade," Amelia suggested. Giving up one of Val'jek's gifts was worth the alien's life. Her mate would understand.

"He will be dangerous when he gets bigger," Mah'sic supplied. "If he does not attack you, he will surely eat your puppies." Mah'sic struggled with the word puppies but it was passable.

Amelia gave the point consideration. Val'jek said the beasts were bred and trained to be vicious hunters. According to Val'jek, the beasts came up to her chest on all fours and they reared up on their hind legs to rip the heads off of taller prey. The visual made her shudder. Val'jek feared letting her in the same room with one in case it attacked her. She was prey to Yaut Hounds.

Looking at the Yaut Hound, that was only slightly larger than her puppies, she had trouble believing the creature could rip the head off of anything. When he latched onto her finger, he hadn't dug into her flesh. The hound only sucked as if looking for milk.

"Puppies are similar to your Yaut Hound. Men use them to hunt and fight, but we also use them as companions. It depends on what you teach the animal." Amelia wasn't ready to believe the the Yaut Hound was vicious on principle.

Mah'sic clicked, Raz'ha too but neither actually said anything so she continued. "If we teach him to be a companion he won't eat me."

"Even his play could harm you or your puppies." Mah'sic shook his head, his dreads swaying.

"We could try at least. At the first sign of aggression I will agree to find him another home." Amelia saw their reluctance so she went for Mah'sic's weak spot. "It will be a fine experiment. You and Val'jek could monitor his progress and I hypothesize nurture will prevail over nature."

Mah'sic clicked, encouraging Amelia. Raz'ha barked something and the younger Yautja backed down.

"Let's test the theory. We'll see if he can sit with the puppies peacefully." Amelia picked up the Yaut Hound, which was considerably heavier than he looked. His bones must have been denser than the puppies.

Raz'ha moved closer, reaching for the hound. Amelia shouldered his hand away and gently placed the Yaut Hound with her puppies. All three mewled and sniffed each other. Amelia held a hand above the them, just in case. When nothing but sniffing and whining happened, she relaxed. She pet all three, pleased by their puppy introductions.

Raz'ha did not relax. He moved even closer, kneeling on the floor. His bulky arm draped over her legs in a gesture much to intimate for her. She nudged his arm, but the warrior was oblivious. Raz'ha grunted at the Yaut Hound, making the puppies whine with fright.

"Don't be mean to them." Amelia pulled the puppies and alien closer.

Raz'ha said something Mah'sic didn't translate. The warrior poked at the Yaut Hound's head. The hound burrowed under a puppy for cover, making Raz'ha grunt again.

"Raz'ha, enough." Amelia shooed his claws away from her pets.

He made a few angry sounds despite her demand.

"He says you cannot keep him. Raz'ha doesn't want a trade," Mah'sic insisted, inching closer.

"Tell him," Amelia hesitated, gathering her pets and standing. Raz'ha stood too but let her pass. "Tell him that possession is nine tenths of the law."

Amelia bolted for her room, holding her pets to her chest. She slid her hand over the lock and the door slid open.

Mah'sic was actually translating what she said.

Raz'ha was right behind her and she ducked under the door as it slowly opened. She let out a surprised squeak as she narrowly escaped the claw that reached for her ankle.

Amelia scrambled across the floor on her knees and one hand. It was undignified but effective. Careful not to crush her pets, she slumped. Lying on the floor, she wondered why Raz'ha wasn't prying the lame hound from her hands. Panting more from excitement than physical activity, she looked back and a hysterical laugh bubbled up.

The door was open but Raz'ha and Mah'sic lingered outside it. Trespassing was a serious insult to Yautja. She suspected they were more concerned about disrespecting Val'jek than offending her. Amelia wasn't picky. She was safe with her new pets and that was all that mattered.

Amelia considered closing the door in their faces but thought better of it. The door being open likely gave her added protection. If the Yautja saw she was safe and not being savaged by a scared, toothless, runty beast, then their excuse of her safety was off limits.

Sitting on the floor, she settled her pets together in her lap. "Thank you for the gifts, Raz'ha." Amelia smiled, feeling cheeky.

Raz'ha huffed. He didn't look pleased.

Mah'sic anxiously shuffled his feet. "Stealing is a challenging offense, Amelia." Leaning so far through the doorway, the younger Yautja was practically in the room.

"You wish to fight me for the Yaut Hound?" Amelia asked, surprised. Raz'ha intended to dispose of the animal.

"Pets cannot fight in a challenge. Val'jek must as your owner. Your crime is his crime," Mah'sic hissed.

Amelia frowned then glared at Mah'sic. "Then let him challenge Val'jek. Raz'ha will be the loser." She got up. Now she really wanted to close the door in their faces.

"No challenge." Raz'ha used passable English and it irritated her. Even the warrior was learning faster than she did. The warrior trilled at her, questioning. He shifted to see her better as she moved deeper to the corner of the room.

Amelia ignored the two Yautja in her doorway as she settled the pets on a cushion. She considered the alien animal. It really was like a puppy to her. She rummaged through her supplies as her new pets sniffed and explored the large pillow.

She needed to make them a bed or pen until they were bigger. They weren't very coordinated, still bobbing their heads and trembling as they walked. She wondered where their mothers were as they all looked small enough to still live on milk.

Amelia made a mental check list of preparations. Food, toys and bedding were needed. Research was necessary to figure out how to care for her alien puppy.

She laughed as a puppy slid off the pillow, face planting with a yelp on the metal floor. The Yaut Hound, a little more coordinated, slid down and jumped off. He fumbled a little on his hind leg.

The puppy was wiggling to his feet and the alien sniffed, pushing against the puppy's side.

The third puppy, the female with a white patch, called from on top the pillow. She was nervous being on the edge, as if it was a great height and not a few inches.

The alien and male puppy called back, lifting their front paws to the pillow. They reached up and the female leaned down. She slid with a whine, right into the alien. They landed in a heap, fumbling to their feet.

Amelia laughed and emptied out a box. She would need Val'jek to secure something better suited but tonight they would be safe in the open storage container. She dragged the pillow toward the door, allowing Mah'sic and Raz'ha could see her easier. The gesture was the only courtesy she'd give them, and only because it scored points with Val'jek. Her mate was a stickler for safety measures.

She scooped up her pets and settled on the cushion. They sniffed her and mewled. Amelia thought they were hungry but there was nothing to feed them in her room. She tugged the string holding her hair back and dangled it in front of the puppies.

The puppies sniffed and pawed the string while she twirled it. They followed the string as she dragged it over the pillow, just out of their reach. Amused, Amelia had thought string only worked on cats.

The alien watched with rapt attention. No matter how she enticed him to play the hound didn't take the bait. His head cocked and she laughed. He looked very much like a Yautja when he considered the string. He wiggled with excitement as she teased him.

When he still did not try for the string, Amelia lured in the other puppies. They pounced and chased readily. Because their Tails still too short to wag, their butts wiggled with their excitement.

Letting out a wimpy rasp of a war cry, the alien sprung, tackling the string. Tail wagging with excitement, he ripped the hair ribbon from her hand. Keeping the string well away from her, the hound brought it to the puppies. The alien plopped down with the string between the male and female.

The puppies chewed on it and Amelia laughed again. The alien was too cute.

She picked up the string, tugging it from the puppies' mouths. They struggled but were no match for her.

The alien latched onto the end of the string and she tugged but he tugged back. Amelia heard the Yautja behind her click with a flutter of commotion. She ignored them.

"He may bite you," Mah'sic warned from behind her.

"He is playing." She was confident as they played tug of war with the string. The hound didn't flare his mandibles or make any aggressive moves. She might be mistaken but happy body language seemed universal. Her Yaut Hound wagged his tail, huffed and snuffled happily. The animal tugged and then relented when he expected Amelia to tug.

The male puppy gnawed on the string and the female pawed it, oblivious to the tug of war. The Yaut Hound fumbled on his lame leg and Amelia's tug dragged him down on his belly. His jaws stayed locked on the string.

"Oh, poor thing," Amelia cooed. She rubbed the alien's back as the puppies took up tugging the string.

The alien flipped over and his mandibles spread wide. He latched onto her finger tip again. He suckled her finger. Blunt claws wrapped around her hand, keeping her secure in his mouth. She lifted him, amused.

Raz'ha's meaty arm locked around her and he grabbed the Yaut Hound.

"Hey," Amelia cried as Raz'ha pried the hound from her hand. "Don't!"

Amelia grabbed at Raz'ha's hand, trying to pry his claws open. It was a futile effort. Her heart pounded in her chest with fear. The warrior was strong enough to crush the puppy with ease.

"He didn't hurt me. He's hungry," Amelia insisted.

Raz'ha growled at her, sounding like an animal himself. The Yaut Hound cried out in a higher pitched yelp.

"You're hurting him," Amelia gasped out.

He was going to kill the poor hound and she didn't have the strength to stop it. Amelia desperately reached for Raz'ha, cupping his face. "Please, stop. Please, I'm begging you." Tears burned behind her eyes.

Raz'ha stilled.

She blinked up at him, daring to hope.

He let out a low purr, rumbling from his chest. His claws opened and the Yaut Hound wiggled, cowering.

Cautious, Amelia took the Yaut Hound from his open palm. She held the animal against her chest, cuddling him close. He trembled and wiggled. Sniffing her, the hound burrowed deeper in her hands. The alien puppy appeared frightened but all right.

Amelia looked up at Raz'ha, who was making a strange gesture with his mandibles. His left mandibles seemed to sag and the bottom right one tweaked outward. His finger touched her cheek, wiping at a tear that escaped.

Her nose had started to run and she sniffled. Knowing the Yautja was going to be just as curious with her snot, she tried to keep any from escaping.

Raz'ha rubbed the wet drop between his fingers before putting it in his mouth. Definitely not a good time for a runny nose. She sniffled again, just in case.

Raz'ha clicked something, then added, in English, "Sad?"

"For the Yaut Hound." Amelia nodded.

Raz'ha clicked something to Mah'sic, who lingered in the doorway still.

"He thought the Yaut Hound was attacking," Mah'sic translated. "We both did."

"He's trying to suckle, not use his teeth." Amelia shook her head, irritated. The hound didn't really have teeth, just blunt nubs that felt rather rubbery on her skin. "Could you get him something to eat?"

Mah'sic nodded and disappeared.

"You scared him." Amelia sighed at Raz'ha, subdued. The other puppies pawed into her lap. Curious about Raz'ha, but not brave enough to paw over to him, they stretched their necks for a better sniff. Amelia pet the puppies with one hand, coddling the Yaut Hound with the other.

"Gifts." Raz'ha spoke in his language. He nudged the female in her lap toward her.

"Thank you for them, but it doesn't mean I'll let you kill this one," Amelia admonished, petting the Yaut Hound.

Raz'ha clicked and nodded.

"It wouldn't be fair to keep him without compensating you." She didn't want him taking the hound back and compensating the Yautja would prevent such a disaster.

"Trade." Raz'ha used mimicry. He made himself comfortable on the floor, stretching out and pressing too close to her. She felt his body heat along her side.

"I will give you something of comparable value for him." Amelia assured quickly, distracting herself from his warmth.

Raz'ha nodded.

"What is a Yaut Hound baby slated for death worth?" Amelia asked.

Raz'ha held his index and thumb fingers an inch apart, indicating he thought the pup was worth little.

"One man's junk is another man's treasure." She shrugged, cuddling the alien hound.

Raz'ha seemed to give it thought before nodding.

"Since you are here, does anything interest you?" she asked, gesturing to her studio. She kept most of her paintings lined against the wall.

Raz'ha nodded and pressed his hand to the center of her chest. The giant clawed hand spanned from the swell of her breasts to the base of her throat, pooling warmth in the area.

"That is called prostitution and it is a crime." Amelia laughed, though she should have been offended. She tugged his hand away.

Raz'ha snorted and shook his head. He tapped his chest with his fist and bowed his head to her. Amelia didn't quite understand the gesture but knew it was some sign of affection, or perhaps respect.

"I paint." A wave of shyness came over her upon sharing her passion with the warrior.

"Paint?" Raz'ha used mimicry again.

"The skins on the walls. I make the pictures on them. Perhaps you see one you like, or I can make one just for you," Amelia offered. The gesture had merit for the gifts he had brought her.

Raz'ha nodded and leaned closer to her. His mandibles opened, spreading wide.

Her belly fluttered. She was nervous but leaned forward, accepting the gesture. This was definitely a sign of affection and mating interest. Raz'ha's mandibles closed over her face, nervously fluttering over her cheeks and jaw. The trick was to remain still and let the Yautja figure out where he was putting his tusks. A tusk jabbed her ear and she laughed despite the sting.

His mandibles settled and she inched closer to plant a chaste kiss on his chin-like jaw.

He purred for a moment but cut it off again. She was grateful since she didn't intend to mate with him. Prostitution wasn't appealing to her.

His mandibles tightened and she gave him a second dry kiss to the more sensitive area of his inner flesh. The puppies were worth it and the gesture was no true hardship.

She tugged back and he let her go. Amelia looked up at him, seeing his mandibles closed and tilting up in a repressed cocky smile. The expression was the Yautja version of it anyway.

Amelia hid her smile, looking down at her puppies. She settled the alien puppy down with the human puppies as they were all settling down. She pet them absently.

"Here, pet them, like this." Amelia took his lax hand. He let her guide him to the closest puppy. She rubbed his hand down the puppy's back. The male wiggled his butt in appreciation.

"That means he's happy. He likes your attention." Amelia nodded her approval.

Raz'ha purred at the puppy and she placed the male in his hand. "Remember to be gentle." She spoke softly, warmed by his purring.

The warrior curled his fingers and pet with his other hand. One finger really, as his hand was so large and the puppy so small.

"He's cute, isn't he?" She tried to make small talk.

Raz'ha shook his head, no.

"Well for a puppy he is. For a Yaut Hound, he's probably ugly," Amelia agreed. "Is my Yaut Hound cute? Apart from the leg, I mean. I have never seen one."

Raz'ha shook his head, no. He held up his hand and made the little gesture again.

"He's the runt of the litter?" she asked.

Raz'ha nodded.

"Perhaps he won't grow so large then," she speculated.

Raz'ha laughed, a deep rasping bark sound, making the puppies mewl and sniff at him again.

"They go by smells. It helps them get to know you if you hold your hand out like this." Amelia held her hand in front of the female puppy in her lap.

He mimicked her motion. The puppy licked Raz'ha and he jerked back.

"It's a friendly gesture," she assured.

He said something and she shrugged, having no idea.

Mah'sic returned with two shallow bowls. He cocked his head to the side, looking from her to Raz'ha and back.

"Food?" Amelia asked, cheeks burning. She was caught being friendly with the warrior.

Mah'sic nodded. He waited at the door.

"Come in." Amelia motioned him over.

Mah'sic brought her the bowls. "All three can eat it. The extra nutrition won't harm your pets. The Yaut Hound will eat more and may be territorial," he warned. He clicked to Raz'ha and Raz'ha tensed, waiting for something.

Amelia set the bowls on the floor, letting the curious animals watched. Raz'ha put the puppy down and she moved the others to their bowls. They all greedily drank after a sniff.

Raz'ha watched the Yaut Hound carefully.

"Your blood pressure is down," Mah'sic commented.

Amelia nodded. "Pets lower blood pressure and make humans live a little longer."

"Why? How?" Mah'sic perked up at the new revelation.

"I'm not sure. A stress reliever, maybe." Amelia shrugged. They watched the puppies lap at their milk.

Biting her lip, Amelia considered her alien puppy. She needed a way to secure the Yaut Hound. Something more than batting her eyes and insisting she wanted him was required. "Would a Yaut Hound make a good guard dog?" she asked.

Raz'ha nodded and spoke. She picked out a handful of words this time, since he spoke slower for her. "With training?" She confirmed the gist of it. The warrior nodded again.

"Yaut Hounds are intelligent. If trained properly, a hound will kill or defend upon command," Mah'sic chirped.

"Will you help me name them, Raz'ha?" Amelia moved on, having secured an arguing point.

"Name them?" Raz'ha struggled with the English words.

"You gave them to me. I would be honored if you helped me give them names." She tried to ignore Mah'sic's head tilting to the side as he watched her. She hoped he didn't voice whatever he was curious about. She was in a good mood and Mah'sic had a talent for putting his foot in his mouth.

The warrior nodded and trilled.

"Perhaps you should wait to name them. You may get attached and if Val'jek refuses to house them-" Mah'sic stopped abruptly as Raz'ha growled.

Amelia hadn't considered that. Val'jek had no pets when there were lots of exotic pets on the ship. What if he was allergic? Amelia gave a weak smile and hoped for the best. She wanted to keep her pets. "I want to name them now." She leveled her gaze on her potential mate.

Raz'ha clicked his mandibles together, surveying her. He nodded, eyes shining with desire.

####

Thanks for reading! All reviews are appreciated and thank you in advance.


	7. Chapter 7

Author notes at the end of the chapter!

**Chapter 7**

Val'jek entered his quarters and was surprised to see Raz'ha and Mah'sic in the sitting area with Amelia. His offspring had a tiny black mammal in his lap, sensor attached to it's side and portable reader in his palm.

Raz'ha had his own black mammal fumbling in his lap gnawing on one of Amelia's hair strings.

He moved closer to see his mate past the warrior. She was reclining on her back and instead of a black mammal, a Yaut Hound pup was curled up on her chest. Val'jek felt a wave of alarm course through his veins before determining the animal was not developed enough to cause her real harm.

Mah'sic clicked a distracted greeting. Raz'ha promptly dropped the hair string and Amelia locked eyes with him. Her hand shielded the Yaut Hound from his gaze. She _knew_ he was not pleased.

"What is this?" Val'jek inquired in English for Amelia's benefit.

"Raz'ha brought them." Mah'sic's response was immediate and edgy. His youngest offspring knew better than to bring deadly creatures near his mate.

"For me," Amelia added quickly. The Yaut Hound stretched and yawned on her chest before slumping and returning to sleep. She cooed at the hound, rubbing its back.

"The mammals are for Amelia. The Yaut Hound was to be put down," the warrior spoke up finally.

"Yet Amelia holds it." He clicked in frustration and Mah'sic translated for her. This was not what he had in mind when suggesting the warrior bring gifts. His mate was already attached and Val'jek was going to bear the brunt of her dissatisfaction when he took the potentially vicious animal away.

"We made a trade agreement actually. One painting for one lame Yaut Hound pup." The set of her jaw told him she was ready for a long fight.

"She made Ooman water with her eyes and the pup has not been aggressive." The warrior shrugged though his claws fumbled with his guilt.

Val'jek clicked his displeasure. Oomans were emotional and giving in every time his mate leaked water from her eyes was a good way to shorten her life span.

"We named them." She was insisting rather than sharing the news.

"The Yaut Hound is dangerous. You cannot keep him." Val'jek grunted and said the first thing that came to mind. It was a dumb thing to say when he didn't have the right to take her property. He needed to make her see reason or the situation would get out of hand quickly.

"He is not aggressive, and we plan to train him to be a guard dog." She elbowed the warrior beside her.

"Tell him, Raz'ha."

The warrior nodded, though reluctant. "I prodded him and supervise as she handles the beast."

"He has no teeth yet. He will get bigger and his play will be deadly for an Ooman." Val'jek towered over Amelia. Glaring, she held the Yaut Hound away from him. The gesture was protective but futile if he chose to take her pet.

"I will let him go at the first sign of aggression. I swear." Her glare disappeared and she bit her lip, looking up at him. The gesture was still strange to him. Yautja did not try to cannibalize their own bodies when they worried.

"The first sign of aggression may be your death," Val'jek warned.

Amelia lifted her chin. "Give him a chance. He is good with the puppies. I have named him Hult'ah. Raz'ha says it means sentry." She was babbling and that was not a good sign for Val'jek. He was starting to believe there was a direct correlation between irrational thought and stubbornness in Oomans.

He clicked his mandibles, silently cursing Raz'ha for this. The situation was asking for trouble no matter what he decided. His mate was technically his property and it would be easy to make his final decision despite her wishes. There was no recourse for her to protect the hound, but Val'jek had never crossed that line before.

He had agreed that Amelia was his equal during their mating ceremony. To disregard that promise was the ultimate dishonor in their relationship. The hound was hers, gifted or traded by Raz'ha, and Val'jek had no right to overrule her decision.

He hissed his frustration.

"They are aggressive even as pups. I will show you." He held out his hand out, expecting her to comply.

"If he doesn't show aggression, will you let me keep him?" She held the hound away from him.

Val'jek paused, considering her words. She was asking permission when in truth she didn't need to. He wasn't going to mention that fact. There was little chance the pup was truly docile and this was a solution to satisfy all parties. "If he shows any sign of aggression, no matter how small, you will not protest when I get rid of him."

"You won't hurt him. You will find him a home and not kill him." She glared at Raz'ha who shrugged.

"I agree to your terms." If formalities got her away from the hound, and ensured he wasn't the "jerk," then Val'jek was all for it. He still wasn't quite sure what a jerk was but his mate only said it when she thought he was doing something unethical.

Mah'sic put on his mask now that an experiment was to take place. His offspring monitoring the pup would give him scientific evidence to back his decision. She would have to let the pup go.

Amelia brought the Yaut Hound to her face. She kissed his tiny head then carefully set the Yaut Hound in Val'jek's palm.

The sleepy Yaut Hound yawned and lazed in his hand. Val'jek nudged it, jabbing it with the pad of his finger to wake him up. The beast presented his belly and stretched out. He nearly rolled himself out of his hand. That woke the Yaut Hound as he righted himself, clinging to him.

Amelia laughed, rising up to see better. She reached to pet the hound but he pulled the animal out of her reach.

He gave the hound several rough nudges. The pup tensed and made himself smaller by curling up. The animal was defective all right. Hounds were bred and trained from birth to be fearsome fighters.

"He is a weakling and fond of Amelia already." The warrior shrugged again.

The hound was still young enough to be impressionable. It was possible to teach a Yaut Hound to be her guard pet. Hounds were domesticated beasts but the risk worried him. An Ooman was no match for such a beast.

Val'jek set the cowering beast on the table, lest the frightened creature urinate in his hand. The hound appeared confused and cowed. The pup's long tail curled by a defective leg.

He knelt down, moving his face closer and the Yaut Hound crouched low. He hissed but the hound remained still. Splaying his mandibles wide, Val'jek gave an aggressive roar. He felt Amelia flinch beside him. The Yaut Hound bolted with fear, running directly to Amelia. Jumping off the table, the hound landed in Amelia's open hands.

Surprised, Val'jek plucked the animal from her grasp. She protested but he glared and she let the animal go.

Setting the animal on the table again, he prodded some more, growling. The animal cowered and moved away. Val'jek was at every turn, poking him. Not one sign of aggression could be pulled from him.

"It is a good thing the Yaut Hound almost ate him. He makes a terrible hunter." Raz'ha trilled with amusement.

"Is that what happened to his leg?" Val'jek asked. Perhaps the experience traumatized the animal since he was so young. The hound may have realized he was not invincible and now cowers. It was all speculation, but he had briefly done research on similar experiences in prey animals.

"A male got into the pup's pen. Hult'ah wasn't fast enough," Raz'ha said while Mah'sic quietly translated the conversation.

"Why would a male do that?" Amelia watched him prod the Yaut Hound again. She was uncomfortable, tensing and chewing her lip.

"So the female will go into heat again with her pups dead," Raz'ha said.

"How awful." She stopped her self cannibalization.

"They are aggressive even while mating." He pulled the hound across the table by his tail. The hound tried to grip the table with nub claws to no avail. The hound squealed and called to Amelia with high pitched whines.

"So are Yautja. You don't hurt me," Amelia countered, putting her hands on the table. She didn't reach out for the hound but he knew she wanted to.

"Bring me food for the Yaut Hound." Val'jek ignored her point. It was not the same. A Yautja's brain was much different from a Yaut Hound's. While he had aggressive instincts he had self control, discipline and more importantly honor. He knew right from wrong and a hound did not.

Mah'sic quickly brought a bowl of white milk. This test was near impossible for a Yaut Hound to pass and Val'jek was confident the beast's time was up.

He nodded to Amelia. "Set it out for him."

The hound wasn't going to accept an offering from Val'jek after he'd threatened the animal.

Amelia pet the Yaut Hound, who latched onto her hand and tried to crawl up her arm.

"He's fine," she said sharply when he reached for the hound. The hound could not harm her so he settled back to watch.

She gently tugged the Yaut Hound loose and set him on the table to eat. The Yaut Hound hesitated and Amelia dipped a finger in the milk.

"Don't," Val'jek and Raz'ha both warned but she smeared milk on the Yaut Hound's mouth anyway.

The animal licked her finger and she tapped the milk. The Yaut Hound lapped at the milk hungrily, deeming it safe.

"Good boy," Amelia cooed.

Val'jek watched him eat, suddenly worried the Yaut Hound might pass his tests. Any other hound would have bitten her finger off, or tried to with his stubby baby teeth.

He let the animal get comfortable before putting his claw in the milk. The animal paused, tongue lolling out of his mouth with uncertainty for a moment. The Yaut Hound crouched lower, tensing. Val'jek splashed the milk and the hound flinched away.

He tried to flick the hound but he skittered away, heading for Amelia again. Val'jek caught him and set the squealing animal back by the milk. The Yaut Hound tried to hide behind the bowl with his path to Amelia blocked.

"Get him to drink again," Val'jek ordered gruffly. The hound was going to pass the tests and he couldn't take back his deal with his mate. Pauk.

"You're going to give him a complex or heart attack," Amelia protested.

"His heart rate is elevated but not at risk for failure or malfunction," Mah'sic said, monitoring the experiment closely. "He is afraid but has no bodily signs of aggression yet."

Amelia picked up the Yaut Hound and she held him to her chest. She took the bowl next, setting it beside her. She pet the hound for a full minute, murmuring nonsense at him before setting him in her lap. She inched the bowl closer. It took more coaxing to get him to drink but the hound did.

"Pet him," Val'jek said. The animal hadn't the teeth to harm her otherwise he'd forbid such a risky test.

Amelia cooed and pet the Yaut Hound down his back. The hound didn't think twice, merely lapped at his milk.

The test result gave him pause. It was possible the animal had somehow managed to bond with Amelia already. That improved the odds of never being harmed, but Val'jek didn't think he wanted to risk it any chance of an accident. Hounds played too rough for his mate to come away unscathed.

"Put the bowl on the table, away from him," Val'jek said.

Amelia tugged the Yaut Hound away and did as Val'jek instructed. The hound whined at her. Amelia pet him. "You have to wait a minute," she chided. More whining followed.

His mate followed half a dozen more instructions and then he repeated them. He frightened the pup but could not pulling a single aggressive gesture out of him.

The pup simply wasn't aggressive, not even when Val'jek prodded his lame leg. The Yaut Hound squealed in pain and Amelia cooed, soothing the animal.

He grunted in defeat to his mate.

"If he ever shows any sign of aggression, one look or hiss, I will add his skull to my collection. Decide now if you wish to keep him or give him away," Val'jek hoped the threat of death forced her to give the pet away now. It would spare him a lot of worry.

"Raz'ha says that he will make a good guard dog. Does that count?" Amelia asked, though she didn't look indecisive.

"Protection is not the same." Val'jek had no expectation of anyone attacking Amelia. Should something happen, a guard Yaut Hound would be welcome. He was struck with the urge to test his surrogate mother theory.

"I would like to keep him," Amelia said.

Val'jek hissed a warning, and the hound tensed in her lap. Encouraged, he spread his mandibles and roared, making himself appear large and menacing. Straddling his mate, he jerked her shoulders roughly.

Amelia squeaked, her green eyes widening with surprise.

Raz'ha was reaching for him with a growl, but Val'jek was focused on the Yaut Hound. The pup's mandibles were spread wide and he gave a raspy attempt at a roar. The hound stopped short of lunging at him but reared up on his hind legs. It was quite a display since standing on the injury must have pained the hound.

He released his mate, who stared as if he lost his sanity. Shrugging Raz'ha's tight grip off his arm, he ignored the tense warrior. He focused on the riled pup in Amelia's lap.

Val'jek grabbed the hound and it hissed at him. Pressing his thumb down the hound's underside, he prevented the angry pup from trying to gnaw or claw at him with nubs.

"Don't hurt him. It doesn't count," Amelia said quickly.

"That was full scale aggression." Mah'sic trilled his amusement, muffled by his mask. "In Hult'ah and Raz'ha."

The warrior expressed his irritation with rapid clicks and puffing out his chest.

"They defend my mate when she is scared." Val'jek set the hissing Yaut Hound back in her lap now that the animal understood he could not hope to win against a Yautja.

"I was startled, not scared," Amelia grouched. She coddled the animal blocking the hound's view of anyone else. The hound settled.

"It is the same, biologically." Val'jek shrugged and Mah'sic chirped his agreement.

"So I can keep him, even though he showed aggression?" Amelia asked, petting the Yaut Hound. Her brow knit together with confusion.

He nodded, moving back.

"Won't he try to attack you again, later?" She sounded worried and tried to cannibalize her fleshy mouth again.

Val'jek considered playing on her fear, but discarded the idea. The Yaut Hound had proven himself protective and otherwise docile. He speculated that Amelia was a surrogate mother to the animal, but he required more time to test the theory in full.

"He will know Yautja are dominant males and I will bond with him once he has settled." Val'jek shrugged.

"You will be careful with him, regardless of these tests. Do not play rough with him, any of you." He spoke to both males.

All three nodded.

"You will not let him nip you, even as a pup. No biting, gnawing or mouthing. You will teach him not to use his mouth on you or I will remove his teeth." Val'jek already worried over relenting on the matter. "If he does these things when he is grown he will maim or kill you. Do you understand?" He was tempted to remove the natural weapons while she slept.

He gave the males a hard glare. They had encouraged this by allowing her contact with the beast. "You will tell me if there are any issues, at once, no matter how small. A Yaut Hound can kill her." Val'jek glared at Raz'ha. "No matter how much water leaks from her eyes."

The Yautja males trilled their agreement.

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his shoulder. It eased his irritation but not his concern.

"Show me your gifts, Amelia," Val'jek said. There was nothing to do now but watch and ensure proper hound training.

His mate perked up. "Hult'ah does well with them. We named the male Odin and the female Freya after Norse gods. Well I guess Norse deities were really you guys, but human myths of you guys."

Val'jek listened as Amelia chattered on about her new animals. He nodded appropriately as he made a mental check list to contain the mammals. He needed to examine the hound's leg, but he had little time while preparing for his mission. He preferred to spend his spare time with his mate and not in the lab with a mutt.

Mah'sic was in no position to take on the project either. His offspring was due for his Chiva and had barely trained recently.

Amelia handed him a sleeping puppy. "Be gentle. She's fragile."

Val'jek warmed, all other worries forgotten for a moment. She was protective of her mammals. His mate needed the bond as her friendships were limited to three males who were busy. Knowing Oomans were social creatures, he often worried over her lack of companionship. He handled her pet with care, grateful to have it.

"Where did you come by them?" He traded for Ooman wares to please Amelia. It was well known throughout the bazaar and yet Val'jek hadn't heard of these creatures.

"The small bazaar, in the hall. The vendor with exotic pets had them." The warrior's chest puffed up with pride.

It tended to be hit or miss at the bazaar for Val'jek. The ornament on Amelia's wrist was the final result of a miss. He had bartered a modified mask for a trinket from Earth but upon presenting it to Amelia, he realized he had been duped.

"It's a soda can." His mate had laughed, fumbling with the shiny trinket.

"What is that?" he asked, perplexed at the time. He understood only that she was amused and not happy. The subtle difference meant a great deal to Val'jek.

"It is a container for storing a beverage. I will use it as," she struggled, "decoration. It will remind me of home." She was trying to make him feel better. He recognized the false smile and confused look in her eyes. He also knew Oomans did not prize beverage containers any more than he did.

Grunting, Val'jek had taken the soda can from her. He was shamed for bringing her _trash_. "I will return, soon."

"You don't have to. It's a fine gift, really." Amelia had been stifling her laughter when she said it.

He returned to the bazaar and smashed the soda can in the vendor's face. The pathetic Ooman trash wilted without causing any harm. The vendor had growled and challenged Val'jek for the insult.

The lame vendor didn't stand a chance. Val'jek walked away with his honor, his mask and one of the vendor's prized dreadlocks ornaments. Amelia accepted the ornament with wide eyes and no laughter. Finding it more valuable than trash, she wore it on her wrist most days. He was pleased.

The warrior had exceeded Val'jek's standards with the organic presents from her home world. Amelia had clearly softened toward Raz'ha, enlisting the warrior's aid against him. With progress being made, it was time to tell her that he was leaving soon.

Val'jek held out his hand and Amelia understood his request. She took his hand and curled up in his lap, placing the puppy with Hult'ah.

He purred quietly for her in low soothing tones while rubbing her shoulders.

"What is it?" she murmured, giving him Ooman kisses around his armor as Raz'ha and Mah'sic watched. She always had a good sense when something bothered him. She called it female intuition.

"I leave in two weeks." He watched for a reaction.

"So soon?" she asked, her chin tilting down so he couldn't see her face.

"The sooner I leave the sooner I will return." He widened the circle, rubbing her back and shoulders. She was tense.

"How long do you expect to take?" She coddled her female pet closer.

Val'jek had to calculate the time into a unit of measurement she understood. "Four months, perhaps longer," he said. It was possible to return in three, if everything went as planned, but nothing ever did.

"I was not expecting something so long. Will you be able to send messages?" Amelia gathered her Yaut Hound closer as well. He got the sense that she used the pets to fortify herself. He understood her worry. She had never been left alone on a clan ship longer than a week.

Mah'sic and Raz'ha both shifted in discomfort at the private conversation held before them.

"Some. The dying star will make it difficult. There will be periods without communications to the ship." And anywhere else. If Val'jek and his warriors missed the appointed time for pickup, the ship was going to leave them.

"But you will send messages otherwise?" she prodded.

"Yes." Val'jek nodded.

"I can reserve comm time for you," Raz'ha added and Mah'sic translated.

Amelia nodded, playing with the Yaut Hound's stubby horns. Those nubs would grow to be as long as her arms one day.

"Time will pass quickly, you'll see." Val'jek thumbed her chin.

Amelia shook her head.

"You will be on a new ship with new places to explore." Val'jek continued when she looked sullen. "You will have your pets to care for. You must train them to be well behaved. Mah'sic will help you."

"From this ship?" Amelia asked.

"Mah'sic will go on the Saracen's ship and finish his Chiva training." He rubbed the soft skin with his thumb. "The arrangements are completed."

"I wish to test your hypothesis. It is a long held belief that nurture wins over nature, but I wish to see if Hult'ah will make a guard hound while his brothers are trained to kill you." Mah'sic chirped happily.

He had similar thoughts but wanted to groan at his offspring's words. The unblood knew more than even Val'jek about Ooman anatomy and language but he lagged behind on etiquette and customs. Most words expressed to Amelia were clumsy or offensive.

His mate was forgiving and gracious, taking the unintended barbs in stride. Once in a while, however, Amelia's face grew red and her vital signs climbed. She would give Mah'sic a murderous look then disappear in her private room for hours. Val'jek assumed she was working off her aggravation but knew better than to highlight the incidents by asking.

"Hult'ah will be a fine companion." Amelia made an Ooman version of a grunt, something she picked up recently. "Will there be problems as a human on the Saracen's ship?"

There had been minimal problems with his Ooman mate on the Tauren ship because Val'jek ensured her safety with a few well displayed fights. Amelia took the challenges badly and feared entering the main halls to eat a meal. He dragged her for many days to ensure his clan understood she was there to stay. Anyone who said a word in her direction got a broken mandible or two for the trouble.

"I do not expect so. You are listed as my property in care of Raz'ha." He made provisions that she belonged to the warrior if Val'jek did not return. That information was kept private.

"Does that mean much on another clan's ship?" Amelia flushed in an instant, uncomfortable with her social blunder. "I mean that I don't understand clan relations, no offense intended."

He smoothed down her soft hair, reassuring that he took no offense.

"Val'jek is honored and feared. The Elders and High Priestess will respect Val'jek's wishes." Raz'ha was watching Amelia was rapt interest as he spoke.

Taurens and Saracens alike would expect to see spines ripped out if his wishes were not respected. Those long ago challenges followed him to this day as both a blessing and a curse. He had been a young blood at the time and given extreme cause to rip out spines. In truth, he had hoped word would spread and he'd be saved from partaking in many more challenges.

The fearsome reputation earned him more fights than it deterred. Being a competitive race, every blooded warrior wanted to test their skill against Val'jek, much to his dismay. The challenges had waned in recent centuries but the whispers and speculation had only increased.

"The regulations are met and formalities nearly finished. Raz'ha will protect you from challenges." Val'jek shrugged.

He was never sure Amelia grasped the significance of Yautja regulations. She was documented as his pet, voiding anyone else's claim or dispute with her. All interactions, friendly, aggressive or bureaucratic must be done through Val'jek. Ignoring such a rule gave him grounds to rip out spines in a challenge. It was the best protection she could ask for.

"I can bring my pets, right?" She was asking Raz'ha, who nodded.

Val'jek clicked to his offspring who nodded his understanding. Mah'sic handed Amelia a sleeping puppy, keeping the sensor for himself.

"Good night, Amelia." His youngest bowed his head. He had taken to the ritual soon after her arrival.

"Night, Mah'sic." She bowed her head too.

"Where are you keeping your pets tonight?" Val'jek asked, wishing to retire.

"There is a box in my studio. Hold them, please." Amelia placed the beasts in his lap without waiting for an answer. Val'jek watched as she flit around the room. She retrieved an empty storage unit and stuffed a pillow in the bottom. With care, she placed her pets into the makeshift bed and carried it to the sleeping chamber.

Val'jek trilled his amusement, following her with Raz'ha. Of course she would decide to sleep near her pets. Oomans were silly.

Amelia settled into the bed, clothed, with the storage unit beside her.

"They will not be sharing our bed. It will be crowded," Val'jek said.

Amelia looked over her shoulder at him and made a show of rolling her eyes. That gesture was common in Yautja women as well. It seemed some things were universal.

"You brought your friend. I can bring mine," she said.

#

Raz'ha stifled his laughter at her barb. He undressed, placing his armor in the proper storage units. Val'jek did the same beside him. Amelia was looking stubborn, her chin out like when she refused his gifts.

He had mixed feelings about his presents. The Ooman pups worked wonders on her temperament, but she spent the day laughing and cuddling her pets instead of Raz'ha. She did include Raz'ha in silly games with her pets as a consolation. Amelia was accepting him.

Her interest in mating was not impacted however. She smelled good, even gave off the scent of arousal a time or two, but she shied away from his advances. Raz'ha resigned himself to not mating this sleep cycle.

She had called it prostitution. He was offended by the implication that he paid her for intercourse. He was trying, desperately, to win her favor. It was not the same. Gifts were a sign of his affection and ability to hunt. It proved he was capable and therefor a good genetic candidate for healthy pups.

If she found immediate mating offensive, he would use his patience and wait an appropriate amount of time. His affection and his genetics would outlast her stubbornness and silly Ooman customs.

He settled in bed beside her, the storage unit annoying him in front of his face. He grunted but let Val'jek be the one to deal with the issue. It was the Elder's bed.

Val'jek turned off the artificial lights and joined them. The Elder lifted the storage unit and set it beside the bed, above her head.

"Hey," Amelia protested. He had heard her use the word several times but his translator said it was a greeting. She reserved it for expressing her dislike.

"No pets in my bed," the Elder decreed with mild irritation.

"I'd be happy to take Amelia to my bed, then," Raz'ha offered.

"Did he just call me a pet?" she grouched. Her language skills were better than he thought.

"I believe so. Shall I challenge him for stating a technical fact?" Val'jek chirped with a laugh as he pulled off Amelia's clothes.

The mood lightened considerably and Raz'ha chirped his amusement in return. She squirmed, much like her pets, when manhandled.

"Will you promise me his skull?" She gave a playful smile. The Ooman version had a remarkable resemblance to the Yautja expression.

Val'jek set the clothes aside. "Do you have a place of honor to display the skull?" The Elder held back the fur for Amelia to slip under.

"Not at the moment, no." She shrugged one naked shoulder.

"Ask me again when you do." Val'jek clicked his approval as she sprawled out over the Elder's chest and shoulder.

"Thank you again for the pets, Raz'ha." Her words were muffled in Val'jek's shoulder.

Raz'ha chirped in response.

"In Yautja culture, accepting a gift is a way of encouraging an invitation to mate." The Elder pet her hair with his claws.

"Human culture calls that prostitution." She sounded displeased.

The Elder snorted. "That is not the same."

Val'jek explained the finer points of Yautja mating. Raz'ha was disinterested in the clinical recitation. He watched the pale bare flesh of her back rising and falling with her even breathing.

"I'm not having sex because he brought me puppies." She was adamant and sounding a little disgruntled.

"Then because you have found some affection for him in return." The Elder was tentative, making the statement more of a question.

"If she finds it offensive, it is all right." Raz'ha didn't want to push too hard after making such gains.

Val'jek clicked an acknowledgment.

"What was that?" she asked and the Elder translated.

Amelia rolled over, facing him with surprised green eyes. She looked him over as if measuring his worth.

Raz'ha endeavored to be stoic, unsure about which qualities won Ooman favor.

"This doesn't mean we're mating. It's just a friendly gesture for your thoughtfulness." She gave him her stern Ooman face, much like her stubborn one.

He nodded, eager for any friendly gesture. Surely she would let him lock his mandibles with her or kiss him. He had watched her kiss the Elder's body many times before retiring.

"Roll on your belly," she instructed.

Raz'ha did as she asked, curious and a little disappointed he wasn't getting kisses. The Ooman gesture really was strangely thrilling.

She sat up, holding the fur to her mammary glands. She moved closer, her leg pressing against his side. He wanted to purr.

Amelia tugged the fur from both males and wrapped it around herself. For someone eager to stay covered, she often looked her fill of his unclothed body. Raz'ha wasn't shy and stretched out for her perusal.

She placed her hands on his back. Her fingers pressed into his flesh and rubbed in slow circles.

Raz'ha purred with pleasure. This he understood.

"No purring," she chided, though she continued to rub his back.

Raz'ha complied.

Amelia's hands were delicate and tiny but she covered every inch of his back with gentle, soothing pressure. Massages were common in his culture, but not like this. Healer assistants were clinical and precise, following a checklist of motions in an exact order.

His Ooman rubbed where she pleased. Her hands moved up, then over, then back and down. The pressure was light and uneven but relaxing with calm and affection. The experience was bliss with tension easing from his muscles. He tried to remain alert, to savor the experience of her personal gesture, but his eyes were drooping closed.

####

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Notes:**

How is everyone liking Val'jek these days? Is he doing better or worse? Are you secretly hoping he dies in a fiery ball of sun radiation on his mission?

No smut again. Sorry! Next couple chapters might be a little slow on smut but those pesky subplots need to be setup more. I really hadn't meant to linger on those cute puppies so long. ;)

There have been a few question about how I came up with the story. My answer: Uh, I'm not sure how I came up with this. I THINK the base started because I'm working on an original werewolf threesome when I started reading a ton of pred fanfics. Plus I'm all about the smut so I wanted to jump into the sex asap, which means a relationship has to be established prior to page 1. I also like eggheads (Val'jek and Mah'sic).

On a tangent, Amelia is not going to turn into an Amazon but there will be some aliens and action later on, yay.

**Thank you to the reviewers** (hope I didn't forget anyone):

Mark: I have no plans to write an Alien fanfic, but I think the concept is interesting. Maybe you should give it a go. =)

KosmoKhaos: I like that it's different too. Thanks to your kitty as well!

Lurking reader: Thank you for stepping out of the lurker abyss and leaving feedback. Your review makes me so happy.

Crystal Moon Magic: I envy Amelia. I have no cute puppies. *sigh*

Allessaria: You're welcome and thank you for taking the time to give a review.

Dragonfiz: Sorry for not responding, but (as you can tell) the chapter is up now. Next chapter will be up within a week.

Quills in blood red ink: Thank you!

Anouche: Raz'ha is a sweety and way too nice for his own good, but don't tell him that. It might hurt his male ego.

Synvara: I'm not familiar with treasure island so I can't confirm or deny any similarities, sorry. =\

AbiiThePrat: I try to update quickly! =)

callmebaby'08': Thanks!

firekitsune2z: See above and thanks for the review!

####


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Raz'ha couldn't stop smelling Amelia. The scent was more potent than the effects of C'ntlip and turning him into a mindless young blood getting his first whiff of a heat cycle. It was the addition of blood Mah'sic informed him on the first day of the new scent.

Ooman females went through a breeding cycle and this blood was Amelia's body discarding her unfertilized eggs. The explanation disappointed him on a base level. Raz'ha's seed hadn't taken root. The scent of her musk and internal cleansing was enough to make him forget the disappointment, for a while.

Amelia was displeased with her body. She sulked and grumbled in bed for many hours until Val'jek gave her medicine. Then she was displeased with everything that walked on two legs. He wasn't sure if the Ooman was jesting or not, but she threatened to unman him if he didn't stop sniffing her. She wanted neither mating nor Mah'sic's exams. She threatened the unblood with castration as well when he followed her around wearing his mask.

Raz'ha wanted to mate but if she was experiencing discomfort then he'd resign himself to smelling her. He thought Mah'sic's tests relevant however. Her blood scent was thick. What if she bled too much and became weak or ill? He wanted to remain close, just in case, but the unblood insisted they both leave.

They went to a small kehrite and trained. The room was remarkably empty and almost private with the Tauren's females starting their heat cycle. All the blooded males were busy fighting and vying for female attention. The unbloods, not allowed to mate, avoided being caught up in the commotion and lingered in their own quarters.

On the second day they returned to practice, even though Amelia was no longer irritated. Mah'sic was adamant they not push their luck with Ooman menstruation. There was little pushing done with her locked in her private room, allowing only her pets to join her. She said she was busy with "Puppy Training 101."

The time in the kehrite was well spent keeping him fit for hunting. Raz'ha was physically lazing about to pursue Amelia and learn her language. "Courting" progress was slow, but the simple Ooman language was easy enough to learn. However, he had no desire to die on a hunt because he chased pleasure. It was time to resume training on a more regular schedule.

Avoiding aggressive females, and ornery males looking to prove their prowess, was an added benefit. The mating musk made him want to fall into the natural course of his people and rut. His body wanted to settle for a Yautja female but he refused. Easier was not always better when it came to sating his aching erection.

There were sucklings and honor to consider, and deep green eyes. His mind conjured up images of Amelia's soft Ooman flesh wrapped around him. He could almost hear her moans already and it sent shivers down his spine. Rutting with her once was not enough but imagining an unclothed female was not conducive to training.

More than Raz'ha, Mah'sic needed to train in preparation for his Chiva. He didn't mention it but the unblood was behind. He suspected spending most of his days studying Amelia was the reason. He sparred with the unblood, giving him instruction and a chance to practice his technique. The unblood was a quick learner, competent but not passionate about the hunt.

As they ended their second day of private training, both ached from long sparring matches. Raz'ha wanted to return to smell Amelia while she slept. If he was clever he might persuade her to let him watch her puppy training later.

A blooded warrior entered as they prepared to leave. The warrior was nearly his height and darker than Mah'sic, much like his sire. The newcomer was likely a relation to Elder Val'jek but no greetings were exchanged.

Seeing Mah'sic, the blooded warrior strode directly to the unblood and stopped much too close to be respectful.

The unblood straightened and pretended to inspect his combistick.

Raz'ha gave the blooded warrior a once over. He was years older than Mah'sic, dreadlocks adorned with many trinkets and with armor markings of an experienced warrior. He was not newly blooded but still young and overly aggressive by his measure. He looked too much like Val'jek and Mah'sic, even with a bit of yellow coloring on his face.

"Mah'sic," the blooded warrior greeted, stiff with tension.

"Cov'o." Mah'sic bowed his head in greeting, stiff as well. "This is Raz'ha, of the Saracen Clan."

"Elder Val'jek's guest, greetings. I am Cov'o." The newcomer bowed his head, giving Raz'ha a brief appraisal with dark amber eyes.

"Greetings." He nodded.

"Excuse us, warrior. Raz'ha and I are sparring." Mah'sic stepped away from Cov'o.

They were quitting for the day, in truth. He shook his head but followed the unblood's lead to the sparring mat. They both lowered into a fighting stance.

"I will watch. I want to see how the Elder's _experiment_ is progressing." The warrior stretched his mandibles with a bored gesture.

Mah'sic stiffened and looked Raz'ha directly in the eye. It was the first time he saw the heat of battle in the unblood's eyes. The unblood gave a sharp jerk of his head, an informal agreement to start the sparring match. He mimicked the motion.

The unblood moved to strike first, a quick jab directed at Raz'ha's mandibles. It was a bold move, especially since Mah'sic never made the first attack. The unblood was more of a reluctant defender. Whatever stood between Mah'sic and the young warrior had him ready for combat.

He was forced on the defensive as the unblood lashed out at him with many quick hard swings of his combistick. He grunted and pushed back, deflecting a wild swing and tapping Mah'sic's hand to remind the unblood to hold the combistick in the right place. The weapon was the unblood's weakest. The tap worked and the unblood adjusted without a moment's pause.

Going on the attack, he was impressed by Mah'sic holding his own. The unblood deflected most of his attacks entirely. He landed several glancing blows on the unblood's shoulder which he still left open for attack. Raz'ha gave the shoulder a good whack, an unconventional hit that was supposed to make a point.

Mah'sic was more clever than he anticipated. The unblood used the intended lesson against him and got a solid hit to his chest. He grunted from the impact but he still landed the blow to Mah'sic's shoulder. The unblood winced and staggered a step to the side. Raz'ha was forced to take a step back as well.

He clicked his mandibles in encouragement. The unblood was smart and simply needed the right motivation to apply it in combat. Mah'sic bowed with respect, understanding the chatter as the end of the short sparring match. He bowed in return.

"Be careful with that strategy. On a hunt, prey will use the opening to kill you, not teach you." Raz'ha was compelled to say it but after two days of mechanical fighting from Mah'sic, he felt a swell of pride. The youth would be prepared for the sacred trial, if he applied himself.

The blooded warrior snorted and closed his mandibles tightly. He stepped forward onto the sparring mat and extended his combistick.

The unblood stiffened and Raz'ha expected the warrior to give an official challenge. Cov'o bowed, indicating only a sparring match.

The unblood hesitated but Raz'ha moved off the mat. Whatever spurred an unblood on in training was a positive in his opinion so he gave Mah'sic a nod of encouragement.

The unblood clicked a curse and mumbled a prayer to Paya. He bowed and upon righting himself Cov'o was on the attack, jabbing with his combistick.

Clumsy and fumbling, the unblood danced around to the side, a glancing blow landing on his shoulder.

Raz'ha clicked. The warrior was taking advantage of his blows to the same shoulder. It was smart and a good lesson for Mah'sic. Once he sustained an injury on his Chiva, and everyone did, he would have to fight with that weakness.

Mah'sic parried and dodged many attacks, letting the warrior expend his energy in a blatant dance. The warrior was no fool and eased on his attacks, surveying the unblood.

"Did your bearer teach you nothing of sparring?" Cov'o chirped, moving into a defensive stance.

Mah'sic growled, mandibles flaring wide in a genuine sign of rage. The unblood charged with a roar.

The warrior swung around and used Mah'sic's momentum to send the unblood to the floor. The loud thud made Raz'ha shake his head. The unblood let the warrior rile him into a stupid attack.

"Never fight in anger." The warrior chirped his superiority standing over the unblood. "Your bearer taught me that."

Mah'sic rolled over, dreads whipping around as he planted a solid kick to Cov'o's belly.

The warrior doubled over, a mistaken that was quickly exploited. The unblood grabbed one of the warrior's lower mandible, to hold him off balance. He jabbed Cov'o in the face with his fist a handful of times. "My sire taught me that." Mah'sic was snarling like a rabid Yaut Hound.

Cov'o endured several punches, roaring with pain and anger. He broke the unblood's hold, falling to his knees over Mah'sic. The warrior rained down his own punches on the unblood's face.

Raz'ha shook his head at the lack of sparring. Two young Yautja with a grudge were pummeling each other in an undisciplined, juvenile brawl.

Mah'sic blocked several punches and managed to roll Cov'o off of him. The warrior didn't let him gain the advantage and both got to their feet. Their combisticks were disgracefully forgotten on the mat as they circled each other.

"Ki'cte," Raz'ha barked, stepping onto the mat.

Mah'sic deferred to him immediately, dropping his fists and bowing his head.

The warrior surveyed him, determining the chances of winning in a fight. Raz'ha flared his mandibles and roared, puffing up his chest and dropping into an aggressive stance. If the warrior still wanted to fight, he would give him one worth remembering.

The younger warrior backed down. He bowed, not quite looking at Mah'sic. Cov'o retrieved his combistick and left without another word.

Mah'sic picked up his own combistick and Raz'ha put on his mask. He scanned the unblood but he was only bruised and scraped so he removed his mask again.

"What was that?" He tapped his mandibles in a series of clicks, compelling the unblood to answer.

"He is my-" The unblood shook his head, securing his staff on his belt. "Val'jek sired him with the High Priestess. He has hated me since I started training."

Half brothers then.

"Why is that?" Raz'ha could take a few guesses with Mah'sic being raised by a male. Then too in the Saracen Clan the Elders and Priestesses had offspring that tended to be spoiled sucklings. They grew into sub par warriors with questionable honor, in Raz'ha's opinion. He avoided any in his leaders' relations for that reason. It was likely the same with Cov'o.

"I do not know. Perhaps my bearer has shared her displeasure with me. She is close to Cov'o, or so I am told." Mah'sic shrugged but Raz'ha heard the longing and jealousy.

"Your bearer lives and yet Val'jek has reared you?" He hadn't heard of such a thing.

"She finds me lacking." The unblood stood straighter at the admission. "She declared I will not return victorious from my Chiva."

"You need focus but I saw no reason you cannot come back blooded." Raz'ha spoke truth and the unblood took a deep rasping breath.

Mah'sic nodded, acknowledging the statement.

"I will practice with you on my clan's ship." He pat the unblood's back.

"I am honored." Mah'sic bowed.

#

Raz'ha returned to Val'jek's quarters with the unblood. Amelia was awake, surprising them. Oomans needed more rest and she slept through the middle of their days. She took one look at Mah'sic and started fussing.

"What did you do to him?" Amelia reached up to touch the unblood's head with wide eyes and gentle fingers.

"I am fine. It was only sparring," Mah'sic grumbled. The unblood hunched down and let Amelia take liberties, touching his face and even his mandibles.

Raz'ha's gut burned with instant jealously.

"Nothing looks broken." Amelia let the unblood stand erect again but she took his arm and led him to the lavatory.

"He is unharmed." Raz'ha followed quickly but the unblood huffed instead of translating. He did not want her touching the unblood.

She glared at him as they crowded into the smaller room. "Sparring doesn't mean you get to bloody his face. He's still training. Isn't there someone your own size to pick on?" She forced the unblood to sit so she could tend his face.

Raz'ha choked on his response. Amelia was berating him for Mah'sic showing up bloody.

"Amelia." The unblood was stiff and fiddled with his Awu'asa, embarrassed. "It was not Raz'ha."

"Oh," Amelia said. "Sorry, Raz'ha." She looked up at him, her face somewhere between smiling and embarrassment. Then she returned to flitting about the cramped room, retrieving medical bandages and disinfectant.

Raz'ha nodded. "He sparred with Cov'o, a warrior. They got heated." His explanation was a combination of his native language, English and hand signs. The unblood was refusing to translate. Frustrated, he vowed to get her a translator.

"Val'jek's son? What were you fighting about?" She tended to the unblood's scraped mandibles, touching him as a mate would. Raz'ha grunted but he was ignored.

"It was sparring, nothing of note." Mah'sic was mumbling his words as Amelia dabbed his mandible with a soapy cloth.

"Does Val'jek know you two are fighting?" She was persistent.

"Do not tell him." Mah'sic sighed with a huff.

Amelia snorted in response. "You better start talking then."

The unblood's mandibles tightened mutinously for a moment before letting out a breath and slouching.

"He does not like me. He reminds everyone my bearer favors him over me." Mah'sic shrugged as if he did not care when clearly he did. "She trained him with the High Priestess herself, while I have only Val'jek, a _male_."

Amelia paused, then applied bandages to Mah'sic's scrapes. It was unnecessary but the unblood allowed it. Raz'ha settled his jealousy. She was interested in mothering the unblood and not mating.

"So he beats you up because females trained him when he was a child? I thought that females stopped teaching when you entered formal training." She seemed perplexed, but Raz'ha knew that was more than enough to gain quite a bit of taunting from young males.

"Mah'sic fought well. The warrior is as bloodied." He chirped, taking pity on the unblood and forgetting his English. She flicked him a glance and he wasn't certain she understood him.

"Maybe you could talk to him, or Val'jek could talk to your bearer and-" she stopped talking as Mah'sic huffed and stood, towering over her.

"It is not your affair, _Ooman_," the unblood growled at her.

She shrank back a step, bumping into Raz'ha's chest. He gave the unblood a warning growl of his own, pushing in front of the Ooman. It wasn't necessary to defend her.

Mah'sic turned and stomped out of the lavatory much like a spoiled pup in his first year of training. The unblood headed for the exit with Amelia following steps behind.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but if he is bullying you then-" The slid door shut and she sighed.

"I messed that up." She pulled her lip between her teeth, watching the closed door. The repeated gesture was strange but now wasn't the time to look closer.

"His pride stings. If he is to be a warrior he must settle his own matters." Raz'ha wasn't sure what she wanted to hear or if she understood. He hoped he said the right thing because he didn't wish to explain that Amelia had humiliated the unblood.

"Is Cov'o truly as bloodied?" Amelia looked up at him.

Raz'ha nodded with relief. She understood. He became aware that he was alone with her and forced himself to focus on her face instead of her scent. He was stepping closer to her.

"Will you check on him? I can't go out smelling like this, not without Val'jek." Her cheeks turned red at the mention of her scent.

"He will be fine. Unbloods don't need coddling." Raz'ha had a difficult time conveying his response and they both grew frustrated before she finally understood.

"Please, check on him. I would ask Val'jek but he's busy with his mission planning." She did look worried but she smelled tantalizing. Her pheromones begged him to rut with her.

"Why are you awake?" Raz'ha used English and hoped changing the subject would allow him to remain longer. Perhaps he could lie with her in bed.

"Hult'ah got hungry. He eats all the time." Amelia nodded to the hound sleeping by his empty milk bowl. She picked up the pup, which snuffled and let his tongue loll out of his mouth. Smiling, she cuddled the pup to her chest.

"You sleep now?" Raz'ha pressed, wanting to join her. She might allow him to touch her loose hair while she settled for rest.

"Soon, but Mah'sic is upset. Couldn't you just check on him?" She sounded worried again.

He clicked his mandibles in annoyance. If he refused or agreed there was no opportunity to touch her. Some sort of touching was required if he was going on the fool's errand.

"Kisses." Raz'ha clicked his tusks together with the demand. He wasn't going to negotiate the matter.

She looked at him, confused for a moment before understanding dawned in her dark green eyes. "You want me to kiss you and you'll check on Mah'sic?" She was indecisive, looking to the closed door, then his face and back to the door.

He nodded.

"Okay, but no groping or anything funny. And for the record this is unethical for you to take advantage of the situation." Amelia shuffled Hult'ah into the crook of her arm.

Raz'ha didn't intend to do anything humorous and he was too aroused to consider ethics. He closed the distance between them, taking a deep breath and smelling her thick heat and blood. He groaned.

She tilted her head back and rose up on her toes.

Raz'ha secured his mandibles over her cheeks, a maneuver that required considerable hunching. Her moist breath sent warmth spreading over his skin. Her soft flesh puckered and pressed to his inner mouth. He let out a long low purr of pleasure. She hummed, the vibration tickling his teeth as she repeated the kiss twice more.

He wanted to pull her closer. He fantasized about lifting her and rubbing his throbbing erection against her soft genitals.

Amelia tugged against his mandibles and he tightened his hold for a brief moment.

"Enough." Her voice was husky and soft.

Raz'ha forced himself to release her and straightened. She was flushed, giving him a covetous glance. It was all the evidence needed to prove that he was making progress.

"Tell Mah'sic I'm sorry." Amelia bowed her head and took several shaky backward steps. Yaut Hound still tucked in her arm, she sought her bed.

He took a step in her direction, following the intoxicating scent, before catching himself.

#

Raz'ha wasn't sure where Mah'sic went. He checked the kehrites and the dining hall, where he found Val'jek.

"Elder Val'jek." Raz'ha used the formal greeting out of respect seeing several warriors eating across from the Elder.

The Elder waved him to the table to join them.

"I am honored, but I seek Mah'sic. Would you know where to locate him?" He was aware of the four warriors scrutinizing him.

"The unblood is running an errand for me. Why do you seek him?" The Elder's lower mandibles twitched. "Is Amelia well?"

"Yes, Elder. I was wondering if Mah'sic is well." He wasn't sure what to divulge, if anything, in front of the warriors. He was acquainted with none of them. He also wasn't in the mood to defend his masculinity by admitting he was doing an Ooman's bidding. The warriors were unlikely to understand the pleasure to be gained by pleasing Amelia.

"Mah'sic is fine." Val'jek tapped his mandibles in thought. "Join us."

"Amelia is-" Raz'ha started to decline.

"Smelling wonderful but unwilling to mate. Staying away is much simpler. Trust my experience on the matter." The Elder motioned for Raz'ha to sit beside him, a show of respect and honor from an Elder.

There was no excuse to refuse and word spreading of the gesture would elevate his status and in turn his clan's status. His clan's Elders very much wanted relations with Taurens and there was no better place to start than with Val'jek, in their opinion.

The Elder didn't introduce the warriors. Raz'ha nodded his greeting and they nodded back, scrutinizing him.

"Have you heard the story of how I met Amelia?" Val'jek asked.

"Only rumors," he admitted. All thoughts of his clan settled in the back of his mind for another time.

The warriors seemed to take an interest in the topic and he got the impression the Elder did not share the story often.

"It was a grand hunt that started with a string of mishaps, but in the end she saved my life and assisted in killing the queen." The Elder tapped his puffed up chest.

"Does she have a trophy?" A warrior with a stumpy mandible asked.

"I've met her," another spoke as if Amelia was a rare creature. "She is not blooded."

"She gave me these from her first kill." The Elder unhooked a homemade trinket from his belt, ignoring the blooding commentary.

Food forgotten, the warriors all leaned in close with interest.

The Elder held out several leather strings bound together, each one containing a memento or two of bones or teeth. The hand crafted trinket gave soft clacks as he jostled them with fondness. Pulling out one in particular, three Kainde Amedha phalanges strung together on it, he proudly displayed proof of Amelia's kill.

The warriors chirped approval and respect. Receiving a gift from a female's kill was rare since it signified a personal bond. The Elder was telling all that he was bonded with the Ooman in no uncertain terms.

"Her three skulls were not salvageable." There was a twinge of regret in Val'jek's voice.

Raz'ha was surprised. Amelia, a small Ooman female, killed three Kainde Amedha. The warriors trilled and battered the Elder with questions. How could she manage to kill three hard meats?

All questions and chatter ceased when a Saracen unblood approached the table. He twitched his mandibles as he gave jittery bow.

"Elder Mur demands your presence, honored warrior," the unblood stammered to him. Demanding was insulting and more than one messenger had been beaten over the ornery Elder's wording.

Raz'ha's first response was irritation. He wanted to hear the tale of Amelia's hunt more than he wanted to do the bidding of a notoriously cankerous elder. He grunted and rumbled his distaste but nodded to the unblood.

"Pardon, Elder Val'jek," he said.

"Good luck." The Elder used English and it was unlikely than anyone else understood. It took Raz'ha a moment to recall the meaning of the words. Val'jek's mandibles twitched and his eyes held amusement.

"I'm honored." Raz'ha wasn't sure what was so funny but bowed anyway. He left the table, nodding out of respect to the other warriors. He regret not hearing the full story but he could not refuse Elder Mur.

#

He followed the unblood to the same level that housed Val'jek's quarters. His clan must have made political progress without him. He was almost relieved.

The unblood announced his arrival through the comm and Elder Mur's voice barked through the door, "Enter!"

The door opened and Raz'ha squared his shoulders before entering.

The quarters were a replica of Val'jek's floor plan but it lacked Ooman touches, making it feel inhospitable.

Elder Mur was an average height Yautja with a bland and murky green coloring. Long since grayed dreadlocks held few traces of black left. His head was too wide for his narrower shoulders and decorated with wide clawed scars. The Elder stood rigid, waiting, dressed in more armor than Raz'ha thought necessary.

He bowed and the Elder and was led into what was a lab in Val'jek's quarters. Here it was a bureaucratic room with a desk and chairs dominating the center of the space. Elder Mur sat behind the desk, motioning for Raz'ha to sit in a guest chair. Unease crept up his spine as the Elder made himself comfortable with twitchy mandibles.

"You summoned, Elder?" Raz'ha said after a scrutinizing silence. He was uncomfortable in these bureaucratic settings that were suddenly becoming popular.

"What is your progress with the Tauren Elders?" Elder Mur asked.

"I have not spoken with Elder Goran and Elder Val'jek has little interest in political topics. He prepares for his mission." He resisted shrugging. He was a warrior and had no desire to involve himself in clan politics, never mind diplomatic relations with other clans.

Raz'ha was already honored for returning Elder Goran, who made a full recovery. His own Elders pestered him about making introductions but he could not. He did not know the Elder he had rescued. He found Elder Goran unconscious and returned him that way, only identifying the clan mark. Upon his recovery the Elder held a formal banquet and acknowledgment but that was all.

He had no political conversations with Val'jek since the topic pertained little to Amelia. He focused most of his attention on the Ooman and thoughts of status and his clan slid to the back of his mind. The realization disturbed him. Amelia was an Ooman pet he would have the sole care of for a lengthy period. It was plenty of time to persuade her to accept his claim. Val'jek was leaving soon and his loyalty to his clan should have been more important.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me _honored_ warrior?" The Elder said the word honored with disdain, shaking him from his thoughts. Elder Mur's reputation was notorious for being derogatory but also for his skill in fighting. He supposed the Elder would have to be a prized fighter in order to continue his insulting behavior into his ancient years.

"Perhaps you can tell me what you heard and spare us both unnecessary details of my visits." Raz'ha stiffened. He wanted to spend as little time as possible with this Elder.

"The Taurens sent a courtesy message. They offer you a place in their ranks." The Elder's mandibles clicked together, hard.

"There must be some mistake." He was stunned, his mandibles gaping with ill formed words.

"An Elder," he paused to look at his palm console, "Val'jek, has vouched for you. I hear he requested the Tauren High Priestess grant you room and status." The Elder was furious and rightfully so. To accept the offer was to abandon his clan.

Raz'ha wasn't sure what to make of it. Taurens rarely took in warriors from other clans. It took virtually an act of Paya and any warrior changing clans must start at square one, an unblood. Warriors had to repeat their Chiva and work up their reputation. To be offered a retained status was a great honor.

"Well, what is the meaning of this?" The Elder was near snarling with his mandibles splaying in a dominating show of aggression.

"I-" He struggled to figure out why Val'jek would go through great lengths for him. "I am caretaker for the Elder's mate. I mean his pet. The Elder is fond of his Ooman pet." He caught his babble and straightened. "I can only assume the offer is in case the Elder meets his end and his pet wishes to remain on the Tauren's ship." It was as good a guess as any.

The Elder contemplated him, settling back and tapping his lower right tusk. "Setup a meeting for the High Priestess." It was an order as much as a dismissal.

"With Elder Val'jek?" He floundered.

"Yes. Send in the unblood." The Elder was already looking at his palm console, distracted.

Dismissed, he left feeling like an unblood himself. How was he going to broach the topic with Elder Val'jek? What was Val'jek intending with the offer in the first place?

####

Thanks for reading!

**Author's note:**

I did a lot of back and forth with this chapter before getting it in the ballpark of where I wanted it.

I'm sorry there is less relationship development in this chapter, but that pesky external plot is getting in the way. With Amelia going to the Saracen clan's ship, I'm trying to introduce some of their differing customs and status.

Good news however! There will be some smut in the next chapter. Yay! I'm editing the chapter this week. I hope to post it in a week but I want to get more chapter first drafts written so we'll see.

**Thanks to the reviewers**. You guys are awesome!

Crazy Girl Writer: LOL You'll have to wait and see what happens to poor Val'jek. Thanks for the response!

Unspoken Lores: Thanks!

Kyashii: I agree with the commentary move. And I think your short review may have been your longest j/k. Purring will be coming back, I swear and with more fluff. As tempting as a wet dream is, I couldn't fit it in. I do have to move on with the plot for a couple chapters. /sigh

"How the Yautja stole Christmas" should be a published adaptation, something in the vein of nightmare before xmas but with a bit more violence. If I had time I would lol.

Cricket: Thank you! PUPPIES! to you too. :)

BabyGurlHusn: Oral. ;)

Lurking Reader: Her name is Amelia not Amanda btw lol. There is reason to worry about the new clan ship, sadly. Things are going to go horribly horribly wrong of course, or I wouldn't have anything but smut to write. Amelia is in for a tough few months, especially with no private room to lock herself in.

callmeBaby'08': Your review made me laugh. Yes, slowly but surely.

Kae'She: You'll have to wait and see. The topic will come up. I'm not sure if anyone has noticed but Raz'ha does have high hopes for sucklings. He just hasn't voiced them to Amelia, who hasn't been considering the topic at all.

Dragonfiz: Cool points, huh. Do I get to cash them in for cool prizes? Goodluck in your writings!

AbiiThePrat: Val'jek has a few more chapters and drama before he heads out to save monsters to hunt and I am a staunch Val'jek fan. I will save him... if I can, maybe. ;)

DeucesAreWild: Is your sixth sense still holding up? Were you thinking about the story just now?

Anouche: If Val'jek dies I will be holding a memorial service for him and you can speak of all his good deeds. What does "nawness" mean btw? Thank you for all your consistent reviews it helps me put out the chapters regularly!

Allessaria: I'm glad you like the story enough to post reviews! Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raz'ha wandered the ship with irritation and confusion. He had spent the better part of the day as a messenger, no better than an unblood apprentice. Upon speaking to Val'jek, the Elder insisted he join the Tauren clan. To give the old warrior credit, he had been persuasive and respectful, but Raz'ha could not. Loyalty to his clan was prized above nearly all else and they needed the numbers.

Declining the invitation made Elder Val'jek refuse a meeting with his High Priestess and Raz'ha was forced to explain to Elder Mur. Furious, his Elder had his own message for Val'jek. Raz'ha was not allowed to look at it but was forced to track down Val'jek to deliver it.

Val'jek then let out a barking laugh, shook his head and wrote a message back. He was forced to endure this for half a day before Elder Mur received a message that satisfied him.

Dismissed, Raz'ha wandered the hall. He could not return to Amelia with irritation boiling in his veins.

Aggravating him further, the mating cycle on the Tauren clan ship was peaking. Mating musk was in the air no matter where he went. Several Yautja were mating in the public washroom, grunts and growls mixed with purrs as females let males rut. That was not done on his clan's ship. Warriors were quick to ensure privacy to avoid challenges from other males in the middle of rutting.

Raz'ha groaned, ducking into a guest hall, away from the lavatory.

A tall yellow female approached him emitting a strong musk. She was in the height of her cycle and most receptive to being seeded. She clicked and purred at him but he did not acknowledge the gesture with a purr of his own. The female stalked him, moving with clear intent of bagging herself a trophy.

Raz'ha backed up.

"Mate with me, Saracen," the female demanded, pressing her hand to his chest. That wasn't precisely how mating was initiated in the Saracen Clan. There were few females so when most went into heat males fought each other to approach a female. The female would encourage potential candidates and ultimately choose. It simply wasn't necessary for a female to approach a male.

Raz'ha choked back his purr. Her musk was almost as thick as Amelia's natural scent and the desire to sire a suckling on a healthy female was strong. He took a deep breath, ignoring the pheromones, and held it.

Oomans didn't share their mates. If he wanted Amelia, he could have no other. As tempting as it was to sire a suckling, and ensure his bloodline in a strong clan, he refused. If only the Ooman would let him mate her refusing the female would be easier.

He took the female's wrist, removing it from his chest. "I am honored but I have no interest in mating." Raz'ha bowed with respect. If the she took his rejection as an insult, he was in for a possibly lethal fight with this unknown female. He hoped she merely intended to beat at him until her anger was satisfied.

The female straightened, towering a head taller than him. "You do not find me worthy, warrior?" She growled at him.

"Raz'ha prefers his own clan." Another female said from behind him.

He glanced quickly, not wanting to turn his back on the Tauren female.

The Tauren flared her mandibles but only hissed. She stalked from the room. "A Saracen is not worth such a display." She meant two females battling over him. In his clan, females did not battle with a surplus of adequate males available.

Raz'ha clicked in irritation, turning to the tan and red Saracen female with dread in his belly. It was Sh'an. She was a head taller than him and a good deal heavier too. He hadn't considered their size difference so daunting the last time he had seen her.

She was a skilled fighter for a female and also under scrutiny from the elders for having too few sucklings. She preferred to hunt, like Raz'ha, but for different reasons. He needed to hunt if he wanted respect, quarters worthy of a hunter, weapons and even food. Sh'an merely enjoyed hunting. She was daughter of an elder and a priestess. There was little else she needed to gain status in the Saracen clan.

That wasn't the reason his insides tightened into knots. The last time Raz'ha left for a hunt, he told the female he would bring a trophy worthy of her. It was a blatant expression of his desire to mate once she was in heat.

He gave a sniff but didn't smell her musk. Relief was short lived as the female circled him like he was a trophy.

"Sh'an." He trilled, hoping for a friendly greeting.

"The female was a fine specimen. She could bare you a healthy suckling." She stopped in front of him. "You did not want her."

"Correct." Raz'ha clicked his tusks and eyed the door. He was going to remain in Val'jek's quarters until the Tauren females were no longer in heat. Better to smell Amelia and want than risk his mandibles rebuffing aggressive Yautja females. There were just so damn many females on the ship.

"I heard a rumor that you are mating prey," she hissed. "Is it true?"

"Yes. I mate an Ooman." It was true technically. "I gave my word to mate for life." He did give his word, to Val'jek, but he falsely implied Amelia accepted a mating ceremony. He clicked his mandibles with irritation, hoping to hide his unease. Sh'an had a right to be furious with their last encounter promising a suckling between them.

"An Ooman." Her mandibles flared and she took an aggressive step closer.

"It is my right to choose a permanent mate." Raz'ha grumbled, not without pride. The female could deliver heavy blows, but he was the more experienced fighter in truth. Sh'an being a female, a giver of life, meant he could not risk fighting her. Not in good conscience. If he hindered her breeding abilities, he would be dishonored. He intended defend himself however.

"You choose an Ooman who cannot produce sucklings over your own clan?" Her abnormally large mandibles tightened with contempt.

He ignored her statement about Ooman sucklings. The Elder indicated it was possible and the female did not spend time learning about breeding prey.

"I regret not fulfilling our last exchange but I have made my choice." He was lucky to inform the female now. Sh'an, he knew, would try to kill him during her heat when he reneged on the informal agreement. At that moment she might merely try beating him to a pulp. Part of him knew he deserved it for abandoning his clan while their numbers dwindled.

Male pride made him want to fight and squash efforts to control who he seeded. Good sense made him want to avoid the situation in its entirety. There was no beneficial outcome and all paths risked his honor.

"You are a fool." She stepped back to reexamine him. Once she had looked at him with interest, but now only disdain could be seen across her beautiful features.

Raz'ha bowed and made a hasty exit. The female did not pursue him.

#

Raz'ha made it to the safety of Val'jek's quarters. He took a deep breath of air not contaminated by Yautja mating musk. Amelia's Ooman musk and blood lingered in the air faintly. Aching from the abundance of mating hormones, he followed the scent to the sleeping chamber. She rebuffed attempts at mating due to her bleeding but he wanted to smell and look at her while he endured this torture.

The door slid open and Raz'ha was assailed with a thick wave of Yautja musk mingling with Amelia's scent. He nearly choked, entering the room.

Stunned, his mandibles sagged.

Val'jek was naked in the bed with Amelia. She still wore her Ooman garment but that didn't stop the Elder from fondling her mammary glands as she knelt between his thighs.

Moving closer, he understood the awkward position. She was using her mouth on the Elder's erection. Her head bobbed and her hands fisted at the middle of his cock. Val'jek groaned and bucked his hips.

The scene sent a bolt of lust straight to his groin and all thoughts of clans and Yautja females fled. Stripping off his armor in haste, he joined the pair in bed.

The Elder let out a roar and arched with tension. Amelia worked her hand and throat. Milky green fluids trickled down from her mouth. Raz'ha was too aroused to care that his seed couldn't survive digestion. He wanted her mouth on his straining cock. Now.

The Elder sagged with a purr of satisfaction. Panting, Val'jek spared him a glance, noticing him for the first time, then closed his eyes.

Amelia wiped her mouth and worked her jaw. She knew he was there but refused to look at him. Frustrated, Raz'ha clicked but she merely straightened her dress.

#

She was feeling hot and needy with a throbbing ache between her thighs. More so, she was embarrassed and didn't have the courage to face Raz'ha. The green Yautja presumed a lot by getting in bed while she was with Val'jek. The warrior was presenting his aroused manhood to her, expecting the same treatment as her mate. She gathered her courage and willed herself to be furious, but she merely blushed.

Right now, she was supposed to be getting her relief from Val'jek. She pleasured him and then he was supposed to pleasure her in return. He couldn't multitask with her mouth on his erection and she liked it that way. Creating a pleasure overload that temporarily lobotomized her very-in-control mate was a feat worth bragging about. Not that she had anyone to brag to and nor was she was the bragging sort. Still, she was ridiculously proud of her skill.

Val'jek was no help. Ignoring them both, he lulled from exertion and lack of sleep. He wasn't supposed to be in bed at this hour but the mating cycle was peaking. An Elder was a prime catch to breed with and Yautja women tended to be forceful. Her poor mate was harassed by horny women reeking of mating musk, which by design aroused males.

It was the first time the mating "season" coincided with her period. Val'jek had stormed into his quarters growling and clicking like he was going into battle. He towered over her, rumbling and sniffing her as she gawked up at him. Scooping up her very confused and frightened puppies, he put them in an open storage unit while barking for her to undress.

Her response had been to flip her ornery mate the bird, but the middle finger gesture was lost on him.

Val'jek tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. He dumped her in their bed and stripped off his armor in a scattered the mess across the floor. That was usual during a mating cycle. He always came to her desperate for relief and they spent several days rushing to bed every few hours. It was great fun when she wasn't on her period.

Her mate always said she smelled better than Yautja women, but that they used other triggers to stimulate males further, like aggression. Yautja males, on a biological level, responded to female aggression with mating. The science behind Yautja reproduction was complex and Amelia followed along as best she could.

Some concepts seemed wrong to her. Yautja fought prior to mating and sometimes during. She always conjured up images of redneck wife beaters and domestic violence. Her mate assured her it was more like sparring, with equal participation. He insisted no one came away with a serious injury.

Her mate thought sexual sparring was great fun but having never seen it, she had reservations. They played chasing games, tore clothing and he hinted at wrestling in bed, but nothing was ever overt.

Yautja women tended to be considered the superior sex but wanted the men to try their hand at domination, to ensure the males were strong. Which all boiled down to proving desirable genetics for healthy sucklings.

Val'jek's, and especially Raz'ha's, interest in her made no sense within the mating explanation. Human genetics were not considered desirable for sucklings. Her mate just shrugged at her questions on the anomaly.

"We are not animals. I know you. I want you beside me." Val'jek had intended to mate with her at the time but she found the words flattering, however not scientific.

Mah'sic theorized that Val'jek was taken in by her scent and biologically her mate received a signal to impregnate her all the time. Because he spent so much time with her, his mind never saw reason over his instincts. That was not flattering and it didn't explain Raz'ha's interest. The warrior had spent quite a bit of time away from her scent when he started his pursuit.

Raz'ha was currently invading her personal space and clicking compliments at her. It was nice to hear the warrior say her eyes were like jewels and her complexion as radiant as Paya's. However, she didn't let it go to her head since he was hyped up on hormones and begging her for Ooman kisses on his-

Amelia flushed at the colorful word he used to describe his genitals. She had never heard it before but it sounded dirty.

The warrior reached for her. She resisted the urge to slap his clawed hands away before he discovered her traitorous body was interested. Slapping to an intent male was only going to get her dress ripped. Val'jek tore her clothes every time she feigned maidenly outrage.

She opted to feign ignorance instead and ignored him.

Raz'ha pressed against her front anyway, ruining her plan in just short moments. His warm solid bulk made her thighs tremble and nipples pebble. She flushed, surely he understood the correlation of that and arousal. He purred deep, making more vibration than sound that had her skin tingling.

"Have pity, Amelia. The females are tenacious and the smell torture." Her mate hadn't moved but watched with interest as Raz'ha tried to become a second skin on her.

"Please." Raz'ha used English and her resolve crumbled.

"This once, since it's the mating season." A voice in her head reminded her that this was the second time she was giving in to him.

The warrior didn't appear relieved like she expected. He tensed and his thick arms locked around her. His purr was softer and he looked to her mate for guidance.

Her mate shrugged and she knew the response well. He wanted them to wade through the experience on their own. He usually reserved the response for Mah'sic or students.

Raz'ha dragged her to the edge of the bed and mimicked Val'jek's earlier position. She wanted to roll her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips. The warrior was as much fumbling through alien culture as she was. He rasped at her, an inquiry without any true words forming.

She could do nearly anything she wanted to make the experience awkward and uncomfortable. The warrior wouldn't know any better. Cruel and humorous ideas popped into her head and she let out a laugh, then snorted. She couldn't do that to him.

The green Yautja chirped his inquiry with words. "Have I displeased you?"

He was trying very hard to please her and she wanted to dislike him. She wanted to hate the secret joy she got from his persistence.

"No." She had intended to stop there. "You please me very much." The words just popped out and her heart lurched at the admission. She bit her lip when he purred, the ban on the sound ignored for the time being.

"You are a most pleasing mate. I-"

She leaned down and took the head of his erection in her mouth, not wanting him to finish that sentence. She wasn't ready to acknowledge it.

The warrior let out a yelp and then a hiss. She released his manhood, just in case. He grabbed her with hands and even his feet pressed her legs. He pushed her back and then jerked her forward, playing tug of war with himself for a brief moment.

"Relax," her mate warned. It was a command really, but Amelia could handle the warrior's response on her own.

She knew Yautja females didn't perform oral sex with a mouth full of sharp teeth and no lips. Val'jek had been reluctant to let her mouth near anything sensitive. She had been the persistent aggressor and now her mate was sedate about the lovemaking tangent.

Raz'ha panted and his erection twitched with a throb.

"Are you ready to try again?" she asked and touched her tongue to the crown of his bulbous manhood.

The warrior jerked his head with a nod. His hands tensed on her but did not move more than an uneasy twitch.

She licked at the tangy slit because his tense mandibles didn't look ready to her. He let out a breath, making a hoarse sound she never heard a Yautja make before. It sounded like a whine and she heard Val'jek choke back his laughter.

Licking around the crown like an ice cream, she worked up to taking him in her mouth.

Yautja genitals were similar to human men on many levels. They worked the same, flaccid when uninterested and filling with blood when aroused. Yautja genitals, like humans, were a bit softer and more sensitive than the rest of their skin. Raz'ha's erection was colored and patterned similarly to the rest of him. The weeping head was a pale yellowish green that mottled into darker rich green at the base of his erection.

The only major differences between humans and Yautja were the testicles and ridges. The handful of ridges on Raz'ha's erection were small, almost a texture that were more prominent on the underside of his shaft. Yautja had testicles too but they were internal just under the penis. A lump swelled under Raz'ha's erection, his testicles essentially swelling in preparation for ejaculation. She brushed her fingers over the lump, knowing it was too sensitive for more than that.

The warrior jerked and hissed at the touch. His erection shoved against the back of her throat making her gag. Amelia jerked away, coughing and swearing under her breath.

Val'jek clicked a reminder. He wanted them to learn on their own, but his presence was reassuring for her. He was a worrier and obsessively prepared for every possibility. Her mate had most situations resolved before they ever arose and that knowledge made experimenting with Raz'ha easier.

The warrior tried making an apologetic gesture while sitting. No Yautja words were quite right for their situation.

"My fault." She leaned on Raz'ha's meaty thighs and fisted a hand around the middle of his erection. She gave him a brush of her thumb and a gentle squeeze. Letting her breath caress the tip of his erection she heard him take a bracing breath.

Determined to have no more mishaps, she took him in slowly. Laving his erection, she sucked him down as deep as she felt comfortable. She adjusted her hand accordingly to mark the distance. Now, she could move with him and prevent any more choking.

The warrior purred long and low, his claws tightening on her shoulders.

Encouraged, she moved at a steady pace. She sucked lightly and alternated with her tongue, testing his sensitivities. Her mate liked his crown stimulated, but Raz'ha let out groans and small jerks when she stroked the small ridges down the underside of his manhood.

She used both her hands to stroke the lower half of his shaft. She paid careful attention to the base ridge that was more prominent than all the rest.

Raz'ha let out a string of groans. His hips rose and fell, urging her faster. She moved with him, accommodating him while keeping her throat safe. He was close and she wanted to scrape her teeth on his sensitive shaft but crushed the urge. The warrior wasn't ready for that. She sucked a little harder and bobbed her head a little faster.

She wished the warrior would touch her aching body instead of gripping her shoulders. It was too late to explain her needs to him.

"Amelia." Raz'ha was warning her but she already knew the warrior was close. His chest heaved with rattling purrs and he clicked unintelligible half sentences. She heard a "Paya" or two. He shuddered and she prepared for a wave of tangy fluids, splaying her tongue along the slit at the tip of his erection.

He arched, repeating the whining sound and his erection throbbed.

The taste was all right, salty and warm, but it was the result of an uncontrolled pleasure that only she could provide. The knowledge that she did something Yautja women could not helped her through a few uncertain days. But she would never say that out loud. There must be something wrong with her to get a self esteem boost by performing oral sex on an alien.

She drank as much as she could but Yautja males provided much more than a human. Most of his alien fluid slipped down his shaft. The warrior slumped back and she continued to gently suckle his semen coated erection. She was rewarded with a rumbling purr.

Looking at him through her lashes, she caught his eye. The warrior was pleased, giving her an adoring look with his mandibles tipped up a fraction. Her hands released their grip and he tentatively touched her head. He wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

She released his erection, not wanting to entice him into another frenzy. Her jaw ached from straining over two large erections. Rubbing the joints, she settled down on the bed.

"Do Oomans do that often?" Raz'ha sounded dazed and she laughed.

"Some." She shrugged. Human culture varied widely and she didn't have words to explain.

"Can you do that again?" The warrior moved closer, pressing his loins to her bottom. The position was awkward but the bulky male made it look effortless.

"Not for a while. My jaw aches." She should shoo him away and focus her attention on her mate. Val'jek was leaving very soon.

"When?" The warrior was persistent.

Her mate clicked and made a rude sound, a universal sign of reprimand. Amelia couldn't help her laugh. Val'jek managed everyone and everything.

"I will rub your ache." The warrior sounded embarrassed.

"No thank you."

Her mate picked up where they left off before Raz'ha appeared. Rubbing her limbs with firm strokes, he was slow to pleasure her. It was enjoyable but she wanted instant gratification.

"Val'jek," she murmured, hoping she didn't have to voice her wants in front of the other warrior.

Her mate clicked and pushed up her dress.

"Thank you," she said.

He touched his forehead to hers and his dreadlocks curtained around her face. He shifted to lock his mandibles over her cheeks with a purr. She kissed around his mouth, feeling his hands push her thighs apart. He fumbled with her makeshift feminine hygiene product. The frustrating wadded up cloth and string required a solid ten minutes to secure. She would kill for a tampon and a pair of panties but pushed the thoughts aside. Enjoying her mate was more satisfying.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she twined her fingers with his dreadlocks. Feeling where they met his skull, she massaged and tugged. His left side was sensitive to gentle touches but he didn't feel much on the right side of his head. An old hunting injury had seen half of his dreadlocks ripped out and chunks of his flesh and bone shorn off.

Disappointing her mate, his dreadlocks had all grown back in and the scars were barely visible if you looked for them. She could feel the uneven bone and raised flesh though. Touching the scars made him swell with pride and amused her.

She suspected he enjoyed it so much because no one else could be impressed with the healed injury. Val'jek had told her about the spectacular fight but there was little point in telling it to others. The marks were not prominent enough for a showing and he salvaged only a tooth for a trophy. Making sure to tug a little harder on that side, she smiled up at him.

She closed her eyes as his work roughened finger touched her intimately. His caress was gentle and unhurried, finding the small nub that sent waves of warmth throughout her body.

Purring started, but it wasn't Val'jek. Raz'ha's purr was a slightly different pitch which she started to recognize. She felt him stretch out beside her, pressing close and sandwiching her between them. The warrior's mandibles scraped her shoulder and his hands trailed down her belly.

She groaned, keeping her eyes tightly closed. The blind sensation was incredible and she arched her back. Val'jek circled her sensitive nub with quick motions and his palm pressed on her pubic bone, the pressure grounded her.

Raz'ha grew bolder, hands and mandibles lavishing gentle touches on her aching breasts. The fabric of her dress dulled the touches but not the heat radiating from him. The warrior pushed a hand beneath the fabric and experimented with a variety of touches. Her nipples tightened painfully.

Four hands on her in the dark was thrilling. Too much for her senses, she tried to hold back her orgasm. Instant gratification be damned, she wanted to remain on the edge forever.

The warrior purred louder. He slid down her body until she felt him between her thighs. His breath and mandibles stroked her inner thigh and a hand slid under her bottom. She reached out to him blindly, wanting to feel him herself. A hand tangled with hers, pressing her into the bed.

Whimpering, she was pushed over the edge by her mate's rumbling purr and a handful of quick strokes. Legs tightening on Raz'ha's shoulders, her hands gripped Val'jek's dreadlocks. Both purred low and soothing. She shivered and heated pleasure crested again and again, washing over her in slow waves.

She slumped, relaxing into the bed and cracking open her eyes. Val'jek watched her with amusement and his sharp teeth nipped at her lower lip with a scrape. She was too relaxed to care if he was smug.

Her mate moved first, releasing her face and sliding her makeshift pad back in place. She panted and nudged the warrior with her foot. He took the hint and stretched out along her side with an inviting rumble. Flushed with embarrassment, she turned to her mate and tried to catch her breath.

"You interrupted Puppy Training 101." She didn't want to sit in silence. It was oppressive and left her to think about her worries.

"I could not wait." Her mate pulled her into his lap and she sprawled across his thighs.

"Since you didn't rip my dress, I forgive you." She kissed a hip bone. He was aroused again but she ignored it.

"I am grateful." He ruffled her hair teasingly, making no effort to satiate his body again.

She wanted to lay with her mate forever like this. Taking a deep breath, she tried to memorize his musky scent.

"I love you." Her mate spoke those words rarely, opting for words in his own language instead. They meant the same thing to him but hearing her native language made them sweeter for her. It eased her worries to hear it, if only a little.

"You are my honor and my heart." Her Yautja words were mangled and she knew it, but her mate purred his pleasure.

As if Raz'ha sensed her melancholy as well, his hands rubbed her legs. He joined Val'jek in purring, not quite an arousing sound but a lulling vibration that made her sleepy.

#

Val'jek watched his mate drifting to sleep when her eyes popped open. Raz'ha clicked his query but she looked up at him.

"Tell me about Cov'o." She sounded drowsy, her voice husky.

"You saw him at his honored banquet." He shrugged a shoulder.

His son had become an honored warrior. Val'jek wanted to introduce him to his mate but she left early. Amelia had been frightened when a blooded warrior challenged him for bringing his mate to the ceremonial feast. The battle had been beneficial with most of the clan present to view the spectacle. No one else had bothered to challenge him that night.

She had insisted on retiring, feigning exhaustion. He relented and escorted her to their quarters then returned to participate in Cov'o's honoring ceremony.

"But I haven't met him. What is he like?" She shifted her weight on his thigh, growing more comfortable.

"He is an honorable warrior. Intelligent and skilled with a Naginata. He will become a Spear Master one day, if he chooses to pursue it." Val'jek felt a swell of pride with that knowledge.

He was proud of all his offspring but had a special bond with Cov'o. He raised the warrior from the day he was birthed. For ten years he had the sole care of his offspring, learning and making mistakes. The two of them had muddled through. Letting the pup go was the hardest thing Val'jek had ever done.

He reached for the leather string he kept on his belt but he wasn't wearing his belt. He had discarded all his armor in his haste to seek relief. Cov'o's first baby tooth and first kill were secured on a leather string. He had several strings, one for Mah'sic with his baby tooth and kill and the other from Amelia's Kainde Amedha kill. He liked the way they all clicked together when he played with them.

"He is very skilled with a combistick too," Raz'ha added in a mixture of English and their native language.

"You have met Cov'o?" Val'jek was surprised.

"Cov'o was sparring with Mah'sic. He doesn't want me to tell you though." She shrugged. That meant his mate wanted him to _not_ mention to Mah'sic that he had heard. This subtlety had led to several misunderstandings in the past before he caught on. Oomans were like puzzles that needed careful thought to solve on occasion.

"Sparring is good practice. Cov'o can help Mah'sic with his Chiva training." He thought it was very good news but his mate shrugged. The warrior grew silent.

"Cov'o's mother is the High Priestess?" she asked.

"She was not High Priestess then, but yes. Why?" He clicked his mandibles in irritation. His mate was grasping for information and planning to give him none in return.

"What about Mah'sic? His mother knows the High Priestess." She rubbed his thigh absently. Her eyes were distracted with his mating history. It was a topic she avoided in the past upon hearing about his numerous offspring. What was a proud feat to Yautja males translated into an irritated Ooman female.

"A priestess but she was not one at the time. Why, Amelia?" He nudged her because ordering her to answer would have the opposite effect. She was far too close to his painful history for his liking.

"I want to meet them at your banquet." By the guilty look in her eyes he knew she was giving a half truth. She was an atrocious liar.

He clicked his indecision. His offspring and High Priestess would be respectful, but Mah'sic's bearer was an unpredictable variable. She was venomous and a rigid supporter of old traditions.

"Why?" he pressed.

"I want to understand your family structure. You are close to Mah'sic and you sound proud of Cov'o. Are you close to him?" Amelia persisted with her half truths.

"I was, but now he is grown and busy gaining honor and creating sucklings of his own." He felt the sins of his past coming back to haunt him. It felt like a sharp blade digging between his shoulder blades.

"I heard you cared for Cov'o as a suckling," Raz'ha interjected and his mate insisted on a translation.

"Is it true?" She tilted her head like a young pup discovering her first prey.

He clicked his mandibles. "Yes, for a short time. It was long ago."

"I don't understand. What happened?" Her brow scrunched but the warrior clicked his understanding.

"Females have rights to their sucklings," the warrior said.

Amelia didn't grasp the words. Val'jek had to translate, much to his irritation. He didn't want to have this conversation with a warrior who didn't understand a personal bond with offspring. And he absolutely did not want this conversation with his Ooman mate who didn't understand his culture's views on offspring.

"Did the High Priestess not want him?" His mate sat up with interest.

"I must return to my training." He stood and his mate did as well.

"You're upset," she said.

He grunted a noncommittal sound as he dressed, picking his armor from Raz'ha's. To be upset was weak but to deny it would make her more persistent. He needed to leave, quickly. Even the warrior watched him with a speculative gaze.

"I'm sorry, really." She approached him and he took a step back like a coward. She stopped.

She was too understanding and too accommodating for him to remain. His mate would tell him it was all right and he would admit to his misdeeds and his weakness. If she forgave him, she would forever have the knowledge of his crime and his lack of shame. He would do it all over again in a heartbeat, even knowing about the painful turn of events.

"I must return to my training," he repeated. She took another step closer and he forced himself not to flee like a pup.

"I love you." She spoke softly though the warrior could hear. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest plate.

Val'jek nodded, unable to form words. He gripped her a fraction too tight in an Ooman hug.

"Have a good day." She used a common Ooman phrase and it made him feel an iota of relief at the mundane farewell.

He brushed her face with his mandibles and gave the warrior an acknowledging nod, then he fled from his quarters.

####

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Notes:**

Apologies for the delay! I had to take care of a few family obligations so this chapter was a bit rushed through editing. Expect more of the same from next chapter (in 7-12 days from now). Apologies in advance for any errors. I will fix them when / if I find them. If you spot any, let me know. :)

I am happy I finally worked in some more smut. Yay! Hopefully this chapter doesn't seem all over the place. I've been trying to slowly plant subtle seeds about Val'jek's history and Raz'ha's clan issues before this. Next couple chapters we'll see a revelation or two.

I hope some of the conflicting information about the two clans isn't confusing everyone. Let me know if it's not working out.

#

Edit: Fixed some errors and expanded on Val'jek's head injury just a bit.

#

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

Anouche: You cannot possibly annoy me! I love your reviews and motivation. :) How could Raz'ha not be addicted to the smell of a female "in heat" 24/7? Lol. He's addicted to her smell and she's addicted to his purring. It's a match made in heaven.

Allessaria: Don't switch to Raz'ha, love them and their purring equally. They share well, I promise. :)

Deathra-horrorlover: Instead of plot, I can call it... uh, um, well, I'm struggling here. I think you might be stuck with grave imagery. Graves make good plots. ;)

Dragonfiz: I was on time, I swear. I still had a few hours to spare before my 7 days were up. This time, I'm way late and I will accept your complaints. I do hope smut smooths over some of your disappointment though!

Kyashii: Succinct? Pfft! I love your long rambling reviews! And Raz'ha is too nice for his own good and cannot accept the invitation. His clan is small and needs his healthy virile male dna to make more little Raz'ha's to return them to glory (or some such nonsense that creates conflicted feelings in the poor Yautja).

Hellquin: This story likes you too! Thanks for the review. =P

Cricket: I'm glad you like it because it's going to get politically sticky later on. Keep up the good reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finally ready for the banquet, Amelia secured her puppies in their open storage unit. They weren't old enough to run unattended in Val'jek's quarters yet.

Hult'ah was getting much larger than Odin and Freya. The Yaut hound nearly doubled their size and required two hands to carry. Soon the puppies would need a larger pen. That was for another time though, Val'jek was waiting for her.

She gave each a quick pet as the three settled down for a nap together. Hult'ah lapped at Odin's back, which he did before every nap, and she frowned. The gesture seemed friendly to her and Odin didn't seem bothered by it. The bald spot forming down the puppy's back concerned her however. She nudged Hult'ah away but decided to ask her mate before reprimanding the hound.

Val'jek chirped from the main room and she hurried to him.

He stood impatiently wearing his ceremonial armor; an impressive matching silver with gold accents set. His mask, hooked on his belt, was handsome and imperial with a raised Yautja brow. The cheek bones were high, sharp planes. The mouth piece flat but elongated like a short muzzle. It was expressive where most ceremonial masks were highly decorated blank faces encrusted with precious metals and gems.

His chest plate was asymmetrical, covering his right side and exposing a wide scar down his abdomen. The light tan flesh raised and slightly jagged around the edges. The mark was from another Yautja, a Bad Blood, he bested in his youth. Youth was a relative term, as Val'jek was older than 100 at the time.

His wrist guards held a concealed personal console but little else that was practical. An amber gem on each forearm was the center piece, it looked to be a sun with strange winged creatures fleeing from it down on his wrists.

He adorned himself in dead animals over his armor. His customary belt trinket was joined with another skull that seemed to be placed like a belt buckle at his waist.

Three skulls, separated by fangs, dangled from around his neck. The skulls looked demonic, staring out at her, with the bone around the eye sockets narrowing to a squint. She forced herself not to look at them. Instead she surveyed the gold links at his neck that clasped a long blue cape in place.

His collapsed combistick was not decorative and it seemed inevitable that the weapon was going to be used tonight.

She wondered what Raz'ha was wearing. Would his armor be silver or gold? Most didn't mix them as her mate did.

Amelia had decorative wear too, but not like a Yautja. She had her usual plain sack dress but dyed a deep blue. Val'jek had a belt made for her, a soft leather with a silken fabric cover sewn over it. The silver fabric was adorned with an amber colored gem. The oval cut gem was set in a silver frame and hid the hooks securing the belt in place.

She had spent an hour fiddling with her hair to get it clipped in a pleasing coiffure. It took almost as long to create the curled locks framing her face and dangling down her neck. Yautja didn't care if her hair was pinned up, but it was a feeling of rightness. Val'jek dressed up so she wanted to look nice beside him.

Her mate looked over her new hairstyle.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"How did you make it stay in this shape?" He chirped and his claw brushed a curl.

"I raided your lab." She flushed with the admission.

"I was not aware my lab was equipped to modify Ooman hair." He trilled, amused, as his fingers trailed down her neck.

"I used your small beakers as curling irons, and a dab of that medicine goop to make it stay in place."

"Curling iron." His pronunciation was off.

She explained the wonders of the human invention and he nodded.

"It looks pretty, very feminine and Ooman." He clicked then added, "and formal." He was a man covering all his bases in case he offended.

"But do you like it?" She couldn't help her smile.

He considered her and took a step back to look her over from head to toe. "Yes."

Her smile broadened and she blushed like a school girl getting her first compliment.

"I believe it will complement your present well." His mandibles widened with a slight flutter and tipped up.

She had a present for him too but it wasn't ready. She was going to present it to him after their family dinner. Val'jek and Mah'sic didn't quite grasp the concept of a going away party. The banquet was essentially that, but Amelia wanted to have a private dinner for family and close friends. That was if either male could be bothered to invite anyone, otherwise it was just dinner.

Val'jek disappeared in his lab and returned with a small storage unit. It was tied in a lopsided bow with one of her hair ribbons.

She stood a little straighter and he presented the gift with both hands.

"Thank you, Val'jek." She accepted the gift and pulled on the bow.

"I have been trying to get you one for many months, but the crafter never produced one worthy enough." His back stood erect but his head tilted forward to watch her. "If you do not like it, I will have another made."

"I'm sure I'll like it," she assured. Her mate was getting good at picking presents and if she didn't like it, she would pretend. The thought was more important.

She opened the lid and was surprised to see a metal face staring up at her.

"Wow," she breathed. It was a silver mask inlaid with gold accents and symbols similar to Val'jek's.

"Do you like it?" He stepped closer, pressing against her side with his warm abdomen and cool armor.

"It's beautiful." She ran her hand over the almost human face. The expression was serious, penetrating with the hint of a secret knowledge. The mouth was similar to Val'jek's mask but without such a pronounced protrusion. Golden symbols linked together made up the eyebrows.

"Will you wear it to the banquet?"

"It's wearable?" She looked up at him, surprised.

"Of course." He clicked with amusement. "It has only minor functionality since you have no mandibles." He took the shining face from the box and showed her the underside.

The inside frame was soft leather and a video screen appeared where the eyes were. He used a long black claw to touch a symbol on the edge of the mask. The screen lit up and he pressed several more times, cycling through colors and vision settings.

"Wow," she repeated. It was like his own mask.

"It is not for combat with external buttons, but perhaps you will enjoy it on research planets. It has a short range comm and a positioning system." Val'jek showed her all the settings and buttons that doubled as discreet decorations.

"This is amazing." She experimented with the buttons.

"Try it on," he insisted.

Amelia fit the snug mask to her face. She had to hold it and realized she had no idea how it was supposed to stay.

Val'jek fiddled with the sides of her mask and she felt him hook soft leather behind her ears. She dropped her hand and the mask remained secure. Looking up at Val'jek, she saw him as a red blob. Laughing she reached out to touch him. His hand covered hers as she stroked his head ridges.

"_It will translate for you too_," he said in his native language and a rasping computerized voice repeated it in English. Text appeared on the screen in both languages.

"Does it cook breakfast too?" She mused, but was grateful to have a translator for the banquet. Now she didn't need to beg a favor from Raz'ha.

She fiddled with the buttons, experimenting with the visions. "Best present ever. Thank you." She reached up to kiss him but only smashed her mask into his mandibles.

He trilled, setting her back a step and rubbed his left mandibles.

"Sorry." She fumbled with the ear hooks and tugged the mask off her face.

He trilled again and lifted her in his arms. "_You are my honor and my heart._" His mandibles caressed her cheeks and jaw.

"I love you too." With her feet dangling in the air, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed around his mouth. "Do we have time for a proper thank you?"

His chest rumbled a purr. "We must be punctual. I am being honored with my hunt brothers."

"Then you better put me down." She rubbed the underside of his chin.

"After the banquet?" He rumbled again.

"Of course," she murmured, giving him several more kisses.

He slowly let her slide down his armor. "Let us go now."

She nodded, straightening her dress.

"Thank you again." She looked over the decorative face of her mask.

Her mate puffed up with pride. "You are welcome."

#

She forced her legs to widen her stride and keep up with her mate. A tremor made her knees wobble but she didn't ask him to slow down as they pushed through a throng of Yautja.

"It is all right." Val'jek's claws squeezed her arm gently.

"I know." It wasn't all right. They hadn't even made it into the dining hall before a warrior challenged her mate.

The warrior hadn't been large but he made up for the fault with numerous battle scars.

Amelia had caught his eye across a hall. Before the warrior moved she knew what was coming. He stalked toward them, his mandibles flaring at her. The warrior hadn't bothered with a taunt, shoving her mate's shoulder. The rough gesture had made her mate take a step back and growl.

Val'jek had nudged her aside, out of the way. Then he accepted the challenge with a rough shove of his own.

Right in the hall, they circled each other and proceeded to fight hand-to-hand.

Amelia's heart nearly pounded out of her chest as they swung, dodged and landed hits on each other. More Yautja gathered, purring and roaring encouragement at the spectacle. A few trilled at her and approached, but she refused to make eye contact.

No one ever touched her in the challenges and her mate was never seriously injured. It seemed unfathomable that anyone could beat her mate after she watched him kill a Kainde Amedha queen. Still, she couldn't help thinking it was only a matter of time. She didn't know what would happen if her mate lost.

She was uneasy, despite Val'jek's assurances that it was safe.

The fight was rather short, much to the crowd's disappointment. Her mate landed a solid kick to his challenger's abdomen and sent him into the far wall. The warrior groaned and slumped on the floor for a moment. He struggled to his feet but it was too late. He had been on the floor and that alone made him the loser.

Her mate, the winner, received trills and nods from other warriors. He had collected her and led her to the next hall as if all was normal. She wanted to ask if he was all right, but it was a sign of disrespect in the public setting. He looked all right, walking tall and swiftly. She resigned herself to silence.

Wandering the ship wasn't that bad on an ordinary day. She could walk by herself, unhindered, to a number of places and most other places Mah'sic could escort her. He wasn't blooded, and not real protection from a fight, but he was an effective deterrent simply by being a Yautja.

The added challenges were about her species attending a sacred ceremony like an equal. When not all Yautja were invited her presence was insult to injury.

Amelia could agree that she didn't belong at Yautja ceremonies. She was an outsider and the events weren't spiritually important to her, but Val'jek insisted. Her mate was important to her, so she grit her teeth and put on a brave face for as long as she could manage.

She forced her thoughts in a new direction before she crumbled in a ball of nerves. Her mind jumped to Val'jek's impending departure. Tomorrow might be the last time she ever saw her mate. Amelia shook off those thoughts quickly and settled on a benign topic to distract herself.

The dining hall was not called a "dining hall." It was some word with half a dozen syllables and two and a half clicks she couldn't mimic. She couldn't skip them either because then she was saying something insulting about reproductive organs.

Mah'sic and Raz'ha found her attempts amusing but she had grown frustrated with their trills and clicks. She was going to simply say "food room" in the Yautja language. That was much simpler and required no clicks.

Val'jek's hand brushed the small of her back, in an affectionate gesture, as they entered. "You are distracted."

"I can't say dining hall." She forced a shrug, taking in the large room filled with a dozen long formal tables in two neat rows. Nearly fifty Yautja dressed in ceremonial armor crowded the room. Walls were lined with the more prominent trophies like small shrines. In the center a large pit, filled with scented logs, waited to be set ablaze during the festivities.

"It is not a dining hall," her mate corrected, leading her through a group of Yautja warriors. Most clicked as she passed. Several bowed their heads to her mate and he nodded in return. He was formal, and in an odd way comfortable, as the large reptilian-like humanoids parted for him.

"What is it then?" She hoped there was food because she hadn't eaten dinner under the assumption that banquets meant food. The half a dozen other banquets she attended had food.

"It is the ceremony banquet hall. We do not take casual meals here." He directed her toward the very front.

"Where are we going?" She dragged her feet. They usually sat one table down the line, with the Elders.

"To the Table of Honor," he said.

She didn't know what that was.

Her mate growled at an unblood in their path. The shorter brown Yautja jumped and scrambled out of the way with two different stuttered apologies. After gawking at her, the unblood belatedly bowed his head.

Her mate directed her to the last table which was piled high with food. The giant chairs surrounding the table were devoid of Yautja but decorated with skulls. Worry settled in her belly as he pulled out a chair for her.

"We're sitting here?" she asked dumbly. "Isn't this the female table?" She had seen males sit at the table from time to time but it was rare. She didn't want to sit here.

"It is the Table of Honor. The banquet honors our mission so those on the mission sit at the table." He was irritated. "You wish to meet The High Priestess, yes?"

She nodded, staring at the high backed seat with an animal skull adorning the top. It was oddly shaped with a dome head and one hole in the center.

"Sit." Val'jek lifted her into the seat and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Her feet didn't reach the floor in the massive chair.

"Where'd the skull come from?" She craned her neck to see the macabre decoration.

He spared the skull a glance and clicked thoughtfully. "From a Magok. They are small mammals but deadly. It stumbled upon me while I was hunting larger prey." He shrugged. "It had a nice skull."

"Of course." Because all chairs are adorned with presentable skulls. She bit her lip.

Her mate took his seat beside her. The chair was designed for a female and large even for Val'jek. A Yautja skull adorned the top of his chair and she assumed it was a Bad Blood Val'jek had slain. It gave her the creeps.

Amelia scanned the room, trying to find Mah'sic or Raz'ha. Unfortunately, they couldn't sit together without disrupting the pecking order. Once the dinner formalities were over they could socialize with Raz'ha but Mah'sic would be busy with duties.

"There's Mah'sic," she said.

Val'jek clicked a distracted acknowledgment.

Mah'sic was conversing with several other unbloods near the table by the door. His armor was decorative but plain with only a few symbols on his mask. A few skulls were draped around his neck.

The closer to the door, the lower rank the Yautja. Small groups of unbloods were cycled through banquets and ceremonies to learn proper etiquette. The young Yautja were seated at the lowest ranking table but were excited simply to be in the room.

Searching for Raz'ha, she craning her neck to see around two Yautja who blocked her view.

"What is the Ooman doing?" one asked, in the Yautja language.

She jerked and stopped leaning over to look up at the speaker. He appeared amused, which was good for her health but not her pride.

"Looking around your ugly face," the other Yautja said in English.

The first huffed but let the insult pass.

"Ramsee, Lukis." Val'jek nodded to them and they bowed. Her mate made introductions.

"Pretty Ooman," Lukis said. It was a generic greeting she received from time to time. It wasn't personal, like between humans, but a friendly word from a Yautja who didn't understand English.

"Greetings," she said using their language. She bowed her head and looked to her mate for her cue.

He shook his head. They were just warriors then and no other formalities were required.

"Lukis does not speak your language, but he has a translator." Her mate pat her shoulder as Lukis took the seat across from him.

"I speak perfect English, and I will sit beside you so Bosch does not." Ramsee clicked his mandibles together with amusement and Amelia noticed the bottom left one was missing a tusk.

"Bosch?" she asked, following his conversation prompt.

"Ornery old warrior, not much for conversation." Ramsee pat her shoulder, mimicking her mate's gesture.

She flushed, unaccustomed to random touching from strange Yautja. Her mate grunted at the male and clicked a nonverbal warning.

Ramsee leaned back and trilled. "Pardon."

She smiled, feeling the knot of tension ease. Dinner beside the warrior would not be as awkward as with the Elders.

The table filled out with two other warriors that Val'jek introduced and they gave her surveying glances but few words.

Small talk with Ramsee was cut short when her mate stood, followed by everyone else. She struggled out of her massive chair. Seeing everyone bow their heads, she quickly did the same as a hush fell over the room.

Amelia heard a parade of footsteps drawing closer, signifying The High Priestess and her entourage were moving closer.

Hoping no one noticed, she stole a glance at the High Priestess and her entourage of Priestesses. It wasn't the first time she had seen her but Amelia still felt a sense of awe. The High Priestesses was taller than her priestesses, more than a head taller than Val'jek. Her ceremonial armor was a sold gold color encrusted with dozens of green gems. Her skin was darker than Val'jek's too, even on her underside which was a dark brown. The armor was a stark contrast against the mottled black spots all over her skin. Most Yautja Amelia had seen were green or tan, not nearly so dark.

She took deep, even breaths. Female Yautja were more intimidating than their male counterparts. On top of growing taller than the men they were heavier. They also didn't speak English, at all. Females were a class above males in most cases, which didn't seem to bother Val'jek. He was an Elder, though. The only people higher in the pecking order than her mate were Priestesses.

She was the bottom rung. A pet. She got the impression that trophies ranked higher than her. Females often looked at her with disdain and irritation. Her mate protected her, but it was a frightening thing to see a female posture with aggression. No female ever took up a challenge with her mate over her presence, though Val'jek issued many. She wasn't sure why because males had often enough.

She was counting the minutes until some younger male shoved her mate while snarling at her. If females were superior, they should be lining up to challenge him.

The procession stopped at the table. An authoritative female voice said, "sit."

Chairs scraped as the entire room sat down. Val'jek held her arm and helped her back in the chair.

Another female voice chirped something about a "suckling" and a "chair." Amelia didn't need to understand the rest to know it was directed at her.

Laughter and trills of amusement went down the table as heat bloomed in her cheeks. She was the child sitting at the adult table. Her mate pat her shoulder, which should have reassured her but just made her embarrassment worse.

"Disrespect at my table?" The authoritative voice snarled from the other side of Val'jek and Amelia straightened.

Her stomach hit the floor and she instinctively reached for her mate. She knew it was a bad idea to sit at the Table of Honor. Her mate might get that female challenge tonight after all. That was assuming The High Priestess didn't jettison them out of an airlock.

"You," The High Priestesses said.

Her pulse pounded in her ears and she dared to look up. The High Priestess wasn't looking at her but a female across the table.

"Stand." The High Priestess ordered.

The tan and yellow female bowed her head and stood. The room almost sizzled with anticipation and The High Priestess barked something she didn't understand. It was rude to wear the mask at the table and Val'jek offered no translation.

"Pardon High Priestess." Properly cowed, the female gave a lengthy apology but Amelia only understood a few words.

"To the Ooman," The High Priestess voice raised so slightly in pitch and Amelia flinched.

"The Ooman, High Priestess?" The Yautja female was appalled and shocked with sagging mandibles.

"To the _guest_ at my table." The High Priestess stood and everyone followed suit. "Sit!"

Everyone sat and Amelia wanted to curl up and hide beneath the table.

"You disrespect guests at my table and you disrespect me." The High Priestess paused. "I do not tolerate disrespect."

Val'jek's claw squeezed her thigh beneath the table as she pieced together the rapid reprimand.

"Pardon, Ooman. No disrespect." The Priestess's words were tense and the room remained in silence.

Her mate nudged her and Amelia looked at him with dismay. She didn't know what to do. The female didn't speak English.

"Ooman, do you accept?" The High Priestess pinned her with a hard stare and tense mandibles.

Amelia squirmed and nodded. "Yes. No harm done."

Val'jek immediately translated her words into something more formal. "The transgression is forgiven." He pinned the Priestess with a glare of his own. "By Amelia."

The female moved to retake her seat but stopped at the rude noise from The High Priestess.

"Sit with the unbloods." The High Priestess pointed to the door. "They too learn respectful behavior at ceremonies."

Amelia quaked in her chair under the female's venomous glare.

The room watched the high ranked female walk with stiff outrage through the hall. The unbloods shuffled, making room for the female with nervous glances. She was seated and The High Priestess looked over the room.

"Eat," she ordered and took her seat.

Chatter started as plates were filled. The females at the Table of Honor all chirped and laughed.

"Raina will be furious for many cycles," one said.

"Now she faces her offspring as equals," another trilled and more comments were shared but she picked out only a few words. It was enough to discern that they were gossiping.

"Who was that?" She felt sick as Val'jek piled food on her plate.

"Priestess Raina. " Her mate poured her a green drink. "Mah'sic's bearer."

Poor Mah'sic. She inadvertently sent him the woman who publicly belittled him.

"Mah'sic—"

"Will be fine." He squeezed her leg again. "Eat."

She blanched. In order to give Val'jek a son, the priestess had slept with her mate. How had he found such a venomous female appealing?

"I am going to more banquets if you are in attendance." Ramsee chirped, elbowing her in a friendly shove that hurt quite a bit.

"That was mortifying." She rubbed her abused arm.

"Nonsense. Priestess Raina is offensive." Ramsee really did speak perfect English.

"Where did you learn English?" she asked.

"Here and there." The warrior was being obtuse with a flutter of mandibles and a tilt to his head.

Ramsee actively made small talk through the meal and Amelia felt her unease lighten. It was nice being able to speak to a stranger. The warrior was amusing and friendly while Val'jek was able to have a conversation without translating everything going on at the table.

Once the meal was finished The High Priestess made a short speech, praising Val'jek and the warriors under him. Val'jek said a few words that couldn't quite be called a speech. The High Priestess chose a lucky unblood to light the bonfire and the giant aliens mingled casually. Tables were moved and c'ntlip was served by unbloods, who were not permitted to partake.

Several fights broke out before musicians entered and dancing started.

Val'jek made formal introductions to The High Priestess as Amelia slipped on her mask. Nervous, she made sure to bow and keep her eyes lowered. She recited the Yautja praise that she could muster and bowed again.

"Enough." The High Priestess flicked her wrist. "Greetings, Ooman."

"Greetings, High Priestess."

"Do you miss your home?" The High Priestess tilted her head.

"Sometimes," Amelia admitted.

The High Priestess nodded and the silence grew awkward.

"I have heard your offspring, Honored Warrior Cov'o, is a skilled warrior," Amelia said.

The High Priestess flicked a sharp look at Val'jek, stiffening. He stiffened too.

"He is." The High Priestess clicked.

There was something to the story, Amelia could feel it in her gut. There was no dragging it out of the highest ranked female however. She had to find a different path and already knew where she wanted to start.

Val'jek steered the conversation away from Cov'o and Amelia returned her attention to Ramsee, who was happy to chat for a while.

"I see Raz'ha," she said spotting the tall green Yautja in his usual armor. It was as practical as ever, sporting a few more scratches from his daily sparring.

Val'jek was wrapped up in conversation with another Priestess. Her mate nodded and looked to Ramsee. "Escort my mate to Honored Warrior Raz'ha of the Saracen Clan."

The warrior bowed and placed a hand on her shoulder with a formal flourish.

#

Raz'ha nodded and made polite clicks of interest at Elder Mur, who was droning on about the necessity of firm tactics in clan negotiations. The gray haired elder was preening with the victory of securing an invitation to the ceremony.

These mission events were private, a small festival of well wishing and praising of the gods before warriors hunted. Raz'ha had planned to decline Elder Val'jek's invitation, fearing the wrong impression was given if he attended. Then Elder Mur threatened exile if he declined.

It was interesting to see the Taurens' take on customs, but Elder Mur was monopolizing all his time.

He had a nagging suspicion Elder Val'jek was meddling further in his clan affairs but Elder Mur would never admit to help from an outsider.

"Honored Warrior Raz'ha of Saracen Clan?" a Tauren warrior greeted, cutting off Elder Mur from his preening. The Elder growled but the warrior was nonchalant. The warrior, who Raz'ha recognized from the dining hall with Val'jek, bowed.

Raz'ha bowed in return. He started to introduce the Elder but the warrior pulled Amelia forward and presented her formally, claws dwarfing her narrow shoulders.

A ceremonial mask peered up at him and she waved in greeting. Raz'ha was impressed by the careful blend of Yautja and Ooman features. He was also starkly aware of his own plain armor beside the Ooman's ceremonial garb. He had nothing to trade for a presentable wardrobe and previously no time to work for one.

"I present Elder Val'jek's pet, Amelia," the warrior said but it was Elder Mur that grabbed his attention.

The Elder stepped up to Amelia and leaned in close with a snort. He looked the Ooman over with a critical eye, appearing tall beside her small stature.

Raz'ha pushed closer, disliking the rude gesture his Elder was making. He clicked but the Elder ignored him.

With his meaty claw, the Elder picked up a lock of her hair unnaturally curled hair.

She leaned away, looking to Raz'ha for answers. He moved to intervene.

"Do not touch Elder Val'jek's pet. It is forbidden." The Tauren warrior snatched her hair from the Elder and put it back in place, making Amelia wince.

Elder Mur stepped back but snarled. "Is that a challenge, pup?"

The warrior puffed his chest.

"No challenge," Amelia said with a forced grunt that was meek at best. She turned to the warrior behind her, trembling and smelling of fear. "Get on with the formalities."

"It is my duty, Honored Warrior Raz'ha, to leave Elder Val'jek's pet, Amelia into your safe keeping. May your honor guide you." The warrior growled and clicked the words rapidly, skipping half the required statement.

"I accept Amelia." He physically took her under his arm. It was the way of passing along prized goods and loans. The process was absurd when discussing a mate, but he admitted respect for the extra layer of protection.

The warrior bowed without farewell and stalked away.

"This is the Ooman pet?" Elder Mur moved closer and she pressed against Raz'ha's side.

"Elder Mur, this is Amelia, Elder Val'jek's mate and pet." He clicked with uncertainty and Amelia bowed her head.

"It is an honor, Elder." She bowed and kept her chin tilted down in submission. Her formal greeting was impeccable and Raz'ha was impressed.

Elder Mur cocked his head, unimpressed. "It speaks like us."

"And I understand you." She looked his way but he couldn't see her expression through the mask. "You enjoy the ceremony, Elder Mur?" Her words weren't grammatically correct but understandable.

"How is it a pet is welcomed here so easily?" The Elder ignored her and looked his way as well.

"Elder Val'jek is well respected and I imagine she causes little trouble." Raz'ha brought her a fraction closer. This was dangerous territory he was treading. Amelia was in his care, as if he was Val'jek, and any insult toward his mate was met with a challenge.

Elder Mur was an Elder of his clan. The cankerous warrior could strip his rank or make his life miserable in a number of other ways. Raz'ha wasn't certain he was skilled enough to take on Elder Mur. The Elder had nearly as many stories of challenges and battles to his reputation as Val'jek.

Raz'ha needed to stage a strategic retreat, before the old brute said something neither could back away from.

"Little is accurate. How does the Elder mount such a weak creature without causing death?" Elder Mur stepped closer again, reaching for her.

"Elder Mur." He growled a warning, pulling Amelia out of his reach. She complied without complaint and her cold fingers curled around his wrist.

The Elder snarled and flared his mandibles and Raz'ha knew a challenge was imminent.

"Pardon, Elder Mur?" A Tauren blooded warrior pressed closer and bowed.

Raz'ha recognized Cov'o instantly and was grateful for the warrior's timing.

"Who are you?" The Elder's eyes were locked on Raz'ha.

"My bearer, that is, The High Priestess sent me to deliver a message." Cov'o stood closer, casting a curious glance at Amelia. "Greetings Honored Warrior." The Tauren didn't take his eyes off her, despite addressing him.

"Greetings, Honored Warrior Cov'o." Raz'ha shifted slightly to better defend his Ooman charge from the newcomer.

"Cov'o?" she murmured with interest and nudged him with her elbow. It was Ooman code for something that he didn't understand.

"The message?" Elder Mur gave Cov'o his full attention, taking the warrior's measure.

"After considering Elder Val'jek's petition, on behalf of Honored Warrior Raz'ha, she invites High Priestess of Saracen Clan to a meeting, tomorrow, for the last meal." It was not the first message errand the warrior had delivered to speak flawless formalities and titles.

Elder Mur was surprised, his mandibles fluttering, and he directed his questioning look at Raz'ha.

He was more surprised than the Elder. Yes, he had made the request, along with half a dozen others that Val'jek denied. Raz'ha hadn't expected the turn of events any more than Elder Mur. His debt to Val'jek was ever increasing.

"Tell High Priestess of Tauren Clan that High Priestess of Saracen Clan accepts the invitation." Elder Mur puffed with pride. "I will inform her immediately."

They exchanged formal farewells with Elder Mur, but the warrior remained.

"Will you not introduce your charge, warrior?" Cov'o looked Raz'ha's intended mate over from head to toe.

####

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Notes**

I apologize for the long wait. Life got messy, but now I'm back. Expect regular updates again!

In this chapter I tried to cut out a lot of the long, boring formalities, but it's still twice as long as I wanted. Expect Banquet part 2 next. I fear the plot bunnies are running away with me on this story. I do know where this story is going (outlined and everything, I swear), but I keep getting sidetracked by things like cute puppies – I mean plot bunnies. I figure since it's fanfic you guys might cut me some slack though. I hope.

I saw Predators and I loved it, especially the characters this time (AVP 2 characters weren't great, imo). ****SPOILER ALERT**** BUT I wish a Predator would come out on top one of these times. Is that too much to ask? I would also like to see a pornographic movie about Predators (but that will never happen either lol). What did everyone else think of the movie?

**Thank you to all the reviewers for the feedback!** I appreciate everyone who takes time out of their day to leave a comment. Also thank you to those who added the story to faves or alerts (though it's nice to hear a word or two from you once in a while too [if you're so inclined]). And please forgive my abuse of smileys and exclamation points when responding to reviews, I just get too excited.**  
**

**Syccada Jynn:** You're welcome, and thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think. :)

**CeruleanKitten:** Thank you and I absolutely need a better story description. :X There will be lots more Raz'ha and Amelia time and definitely more pup time to come. Thanks for the comments.

**aGreatPenName:** Great name btw. Glad you like it and there will be m ore "other things" soon. =P

**Cricket:** That makes me feel bad for making you wait so long. Thank you for sticking with this story though. :)

**SafetypinStitches:** I'm glad you like it and thank you for leaving comments. Please enjoy the update. :)

**Deathra-horrorlover:** So does this make my story "the chosen one?" ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**brainfear:** You probably missed it because of the lousy description. Thank you for the comments and I hope you enjoy the update. :)

**Crystal Moon Magic:** Any guesses about what he did? lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Allessaria:** More history lessons from Val'jek in the next chapter, yay! Thanks for commenting. :)

**callmeBaby'08':** Unfortunately I cannot update every day, but I'm glad you like the fic enough to comment.

**Kyashii:** I have read the very sexy story "Ooman" and I love the giant vibrators lol. Unfortunately, my Yautja can't vibrate that much and cannot replace a b.o.b. (battery operated boyfriend). To be honest, I wanted to make the Yautja's *ahem* retractable instead of collapsible (thank you Robin Williams for the description), but didn't think I could sell it. So I went with the nice ridges instead. They are strategically more prominent on the underside which is great for a certain position with Oomans, which we will get to later. ;)

Val'jek must have a past; he is old after all. Plus with all those stories about him floating around, they must have gotten started somewhere. Many, many thanks for all your comments and support. I love reading your reviews. :D

**Unspoken Lores:** Apologies for the wait! Thanks for the comment.

**Dragonfiz:** I think I'm always going to be late. When I say I'll be on time, just tack on a week (or three). And Val'jek's secrets are juicy, I swear. ;) Thank you for another review!

**AbiiThePrat:** I'm glad you like the long chapters because I keep trying to shorten them lol. Raz'ha is too nice for his own good to be mating against his word, I think. Thanks for the continued support :)

**Anouche:** Unfortunately, you have to wait for another chapter before getting more info on Val'jek's secret. It's worth the wait (imho). Raz'ha is slowly but surely growing on Amelia, like a fungus, but you know pleasant. Thank you again for the consistent reviews and support. I really appreciate you taking the time to comment. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Raz'ha was tempted to deny the Tauren. His position as Amelia's mate was not official until a mating ceremony was performed. With Elder Val'jek still in residence, any warrior could usurp his position by winning her favor. To look her over so thoroughly, the Tauren warrior wanted something.

"My name, Amelia," she said in broken Yautja words, giving Raz'ha no choice in the matter.

"Honored Warrior Cov'o." The Tauren gave a deep bow.

The surprising show of respect made Raz'ha uneasy. Most Yautja gave her courtesy at best, as required by Elder Val'jek, but not a show of genuine respect.

Stepping away from his arm, she mimicked the bow.

"Do you understand English?" she asked.

"I have a translator." The Tauren nodded, scratching the side of his head where translators were implanted. It was new if it still itched.

"We should move along," Raz'ha prompted. A new translator, and the warrior's sudden interest in Amelia, made him suspicious. If Cov'o wasn't pursuing mating then the Tauren pursued his vendetta against Mah'sic. He wanted to challenge the Tauren, but Ooman females did not like violence.

"Not yet." She stood her ground. The uncertainty she expressed with other Yautja encounters had gone from her body language. Her anxious scent remained the same.

Raz'ha dragged her small frame back to his side, locking his arm around her shoulders. Whatever game the two were playing, he wanted her in his grasp.

"You look very much like your father," she told the Tauren.

"Do you think so?" The Tauren looked taken aback. Cov'o flicked a glance at the Table of Honor, where Val'jek remained alone with The High Priestess.

Raz'ha frowned. Of course the warrior looked like his sire.

"Yes and he speaks very highly of you." Her voice was assertive and a little triumphant.

She was scheming something and he did not like it. Raz'ha squeezed her shoulder briefly, but she ignored him.

The Tauren warrior puffed up with pride, on the verge of preening.

"Amelia," Raz'ha warned. No words came to mind with only vague suspicions to guide him.

"I hear your bearer is exceptionally proud as well, as are the other Priestesses," she pressed the warrior.

The Tauren looked her over again, as if reevaluating her. Surely Cov'o sensed that the Ooman was leading him in some female game. No seasoned warrior was that daft.

"They expressed pride, yes." The Tauren's chest deflated with the rise of his wary mandibles.

"With reason. You are skilled with a combistick." Raz'ha hoped to smooth over whatever Amelia was about to say. An Ooman could not realize how close to a challenge they were. He would happily take on the Tauren warrior, but she would not like it.

"Mah'sic said as much after you two sparred." She spoke her lie evenly. Her head rose and tilted back in a decidedly unfriendly gesture. All warriors understood the move, but Amelia must have not realized that. Oomans appeared to be verbal where Yautja used body language to communicate.

"Paya, help me." He realized belatedly that he had pushed the Tauren into her trap.

"The unblood-" Cov'o started.

"Mah'sic," she corrected, inching forward in another small, but aggressive, gesture.

The Tauren looked to him for help and Raz'ha shrugged, irritated. When Cov'o didn't immediately challenge her behavior, the younger warrior gave up all his ground. Now they all knew the Tauren wasn't going to insult Val'jek's mate, and she clearly used the knowledge to her advantage.

Raz'ha felt simultaneous relief and irritation at avoiding a challenge in front of Amelia. He wanted to prove he was a worthy mate, but Oomans did not mate that way.

"You are fond of the- of Mah'sic." The Tauren chose his words with long deliberation.

"As is Val'jek," she added with brazen disdain.

"You are threatening me." The warrior stepped closer with his hand raised, as if to hush her.

Raz'ha shifted her back into a defensible position and growled. He clicked a warning and clenched his fists to keep them from issuing a challenge.

"It is a warning." She lifted her chin, provoking the warrior and near inviting a challenge.

He chirped. Did she want a challenge then? Raz'ha fumbled with indecision. To challenge when she did not wish it was foolish. To flee when she desired a match was cowardly.

"The rumors are true then." The Tauren straightened to look down at her. "You do hold sway over my sire. Will you ask him to challenge me, or will your Saracen be the one?" He flicked a glance at Raz'ha then back to her.

He straightened and prepared to challenge the Tauren. It was better to be foolish than a coward.

"Does it matter?" She sought shelter at his side. Her small hand gripped his arm and her scent grew pungent with fear. Her swift change gave him pause.

Amelia could not desire a challenge because she was faking her female superiority. He grumbled with irritation.

"It is best we part ways here." Raz'ha bowed to the Tauren, and ushered her to the side for a hasty exit. If her ploy was to work, the Tauren must not see her as weak or frightened.

The warrior stalked them, forcing them to stop.

Raz'ha growled a warning, but the Tauren gave only a minor pause.

"The unblood uses an Ooman to fight his battles." Cov'o leaned in close to her masked face. "What has he done that is worth your loyalty?"

Amelia held her ground, despite the tremors in her hands, but gave no answer. She looked at the Tauren's face for a long moment. Her mask was disconcerting, hiding her expression behind a beautiful mixture of Ooman and Yautja facial features.

The Tauren warrior clicked his displeasure, shifting with obvious dicomfort.

"You're jealous of him," she accused too loudly.

The Tauren jerked back a step and clicked a quick denial.

"You are." She pressed closer.

The Tauren retreated, as if she was Cetanu, coming to claim him in dishonor.

"The unblood is weak. I am not jealous of that." Cov'o clicked, standing upright with indignation and Raz'ha knew Amelia had the right of it.

"But you're jealous of something he has." She was aggressive as a Kainde Amedha moving in for the kill.

"No," the Tauren insisted. His eyes darted to the Table of Honor, then narrowed on Amelia.

She looked to Elder Val'jek at the table and lowered her chin. "He is proud of you."

Cov'o snorted but then straightened, cutting off any more telling responses. "You are correct, Honored Warrior Raz'ha. It is best we part ways here." The Tauren bowed to him and then Amelia.

They both bowed in return and the Tauren turned to leave.

"Wait," she called, following. The Tauren turned to look at her. "Come to dinner with us."

"What?" The Tauren's mandibles tightened with distrust.

"It's for Val'jek, a private going away dinner, tomorrow. I would like for you to join us." Her hands wrapped around Raz'ha's forearm and she looked up at the Tauren.

"If Elder Val'jek wanted me in attendance, he would have extended the invitation." The Tauren distanced himself once more.

"I am hosting it. It's a human thing," she persisted.

The Tauren shrugged a shoulder with indecision.

"I will inform Val'jek that you're coming. Escort me to him." She approached Cov'o, who started to shrink back. "Please," she added, but it wasn't really a request.

Amelia wanted to press the warrior, and Raz'ha felt the first sliver of amusement watching her verbal sparring.

"Don't worry about challenges. I'll fake a fainting spell and my mate will come to the rescue." She inclined her head with respect.

She was faking her confidence. The room full of Yautja made her muscles tense and scent change. Raz'ha supposed most Yautja didn't know what a calm Ooman female smelled like, and may not have noticed the difference.

Cov'o looked her over before relenting.

"Now, let's rescue Val'jek. He's looking annoyed by your mother," she said.

The Elder didn't look annoyed to him, but he walked beside her anyway. Cov'o led them to the Table of Honor. Whatever aggression she harbored dissipated and she moved closer to the Tauren warrior companionably. Raz'ha didn't like it.

"Are all Oomans like you?" the Tauren asked, still cautious.

"We're as individual as Yautja." Her mask tilted up in Raz'ha's direction to look at him.

He nodded an acknowledgment, though he did not know the meaning of her look.

"Do they smell like you?" The warrior asked.

Raz'ha clicked a warning that the Tauren acknowledged with a respectful click. Now he knew why Val'jek clicked at him so often. It was unnerving to speculate about unsatisfactory outcomes of Amelia's encounters with other Yautja.

"I'm not sure. We can't smell as well as you. It's possible but that's a question for Val'jek or Mah'sic." She shrugged.

"I understand." The Tauren guided them around the dancing Yautja. "Are other Oomans receptive to mating my species?"

Raz'ha clicked, indecisive. Did the Tauren have an interest in Oomans, or Amelia? He couldn't tell.

"It would take some convincing. We're a little slow on the alien species thing. Most people don't realize there are advanced races similar to us." She looked up at the warrior. "Are you in the market for a permanent mate?"

"Permanent? No." Cov'o shook his head. "An experience, perhaps. There is much fuss about Oomans between your elevated status and the hunting ban on your home world. I consider another type of hunt."

"Hunting ban?" Amelia looked at him over her shoulder.

Raz'ha had not heard of it either but he didn't much care. The Tauren wanted to rut and he understood rutting warriors. There was no consideration of permanent mates and any willing female would suffice.

"You did not hear?" The Tauren shook his head again. "The Matriarch has banned all hunts on the Ooman home world while she considers a petition to make it permanent."

"Do you think it will be permanent?" She sounded hopeful.

"No, but it won't matter. We still hunt off world settlements and we will create preserves if need be. The true hardship will be the clans who have seeded the planet with Kainde Amedha," The Tauren said.

#

Val'jek kept one eye on his mate as he bickered with The High Priestess Ellika. They were alone at the table and able to speak freely for the first time that night.

"If you did not antagonize Raina with your pet she would not be so hostile." Ellika clicked at him when he didn't respond. "You bring dissent to ceremonies by parading around a pet as if it was one of us."

"They bring their irrational racism. It is their disgrace, not mine." Distracted, he watched his mate beside Raz'ha and the Saracen Elder, Mur.

"It is an Ooman. Your wall is lined with them, _Elder_ Val'jek." Ellika growled, drawing his attention wit her spread mandibles. "You are a hypocrite."

"Our society is hypocritical. We force males to endanger their lives in order to gain status. While females may remain on the clan ship, safe. The laziest female is born superior to the hardest working male." He growled back at her. "Females have long since grown lax in their abilities. Worse, we have a generation believing this is acceptable."

"Is that what the Ooman is about, your political agenda?" Ellika snorted. "The Priestesses will be inclined to listen if you ceased with the Ooman nonsense."

"Amelia is my mate." He clicked a warning.

Ellika straightened. "I should not have allowed you to keep it."

"You owed me." It was a fact. She owed him a great deal more too.

She nodded at that.

"I would have challenged you for her." He kept his voice and expression even, but it was necessary to make The High Priestess understand his stance on the matter.

"You were made Elder because you used violence as a last resort and kept your honor all the same. Now you take every look and word as a challenge." She looked him up and down. "This is not your way."

"I learned that those pauking weak minded Yautja cannot be bothered with reason." He growled in irritation. "Their way has garnered more favorable results."

"You are as difficult as a sulking suckling." The High Priestess hissed with exasperation, then straightened with tension. "Pardon, I meant only-"

"I know what you meant." His claws clenched with the sudden anger.

"Cov'o-"

"Don't you speak his name to me," he hissed.

"I did not do it to harm you," she hissed back. "It was not about you."

"It wasn't about the pup either," he leaned closer, to hide his anger from lingering Yautja. "You did not consider him, only your own wants."

"Why must you harbor this grudge? He has become a fine warrior. You have Mah'sic to take his place, and now an Ooman too, because you will not settle." She turned away from the crowd as well.

"You cannot replace one bond with another. They are separate and you know it, Ellika." The obtuse rhetoric, from her of all females, made his mandibles spread with outrage.

"It cannot be undone. We made a deal and we all live with those consequences." She straightened with regal dismissal.

Val'jek gave a grudging nod. The High Priestess was correct and he was as guilty, if not more so, in the disgraceful debacle.

"Now explain why you bring the Taurens to me when they have no use." She shrugged off the tension and sipped her c'ntlip.

"Because they struggle." He shrugged too, but the tension did not ease. "And they have something I want."

She glared at him for the admission.

"I am honest in my dealings. Can you say the same of your other Elders and Priestesses?" He scowled. "Of yourself?"

"What do they have?" She ignored his prodding. "They are inefficient, weak and verging on going rogue."

"The Honored Warrior Raz'ha."

The High Priestess tilted her head. "I have granted your request. The Taurens cannot block the transfer."

"The warrior is loyal to Saracens, but I struck a deal. If I soften you toward their alliance agreement, an Elder will give me the warrior."

"And you complain about sexism and racism while trading my time for a warrior. Our clan is not your personal bazaar." She clicked. "You are no better."

"It is a fair trade. I recommend aid for the clan regardless and the warrior would likely come on his own. He is pleased with my mate." It wasn't cheating if he was only speeding up the outcome.

"And if I refuse to soften to their plight?" She rolled her eyes.

"Then you cast off a struggling clan. You condemn them to eventual extinction, or worse, Bad Blood." He caught her eye. "They can be pulled back from this calamity."

"There are rumors that they are bad bloods already. Someone has been poaching preserves of other clans and Taurens are suspect." She leaned back, giving the matter thought.

"So are half a dozen other clans and they all have two things in common. They changed leadership in the last full cycle and they all struggle to survive." He was exasperated with the matter. His race favored progression but hated change.

"Do not preach to me." She clicked with irritation. "Tell me of your impression, in truth."

"The warrior is honorable but confused about the way of flourishing clans." He chose his words with care knowing a clan's future depended on this conversation. The meeting between High Priestesses meant little to Ellika. She would enter the meeting with her decision made.

"He was instructed by Bad Bloods," she hissed with indignation.

"Unproven." Under her glare, he clicked. "The clan has overthrown their former leaders and the warrior is worthy, dependable. His time with my mate has proven he is open to change."

"But he is not an Elder. You have proven how little his opinion matters, if you trade my time for him." She chirped with a knowing scowl on her dark features.

"Elder Mur is abominable. Rude." He grunted. "There is no sign of Bad Blood but he is desperate for an alliance. He will sacrifice much to keep his clan alive." Val'jek didn't like the insufferable Elder but he would do well with Ellika.

"But do they have anything to offer? I cannot face the Elders and Priestesses with a questionable clan out of pure charity, not even for you, Val'jek." She tilted her head, considering him.

"They are desperate. Demand their sucklings if that is your wish." He hissed in frustration.

"I command you to let go of the past." She glared at him.

He grunted and shook his head.

"We were close once." She softened. "I considered you for my consort."

"If you had convinced me, perhaps it would have been different." Before Cov'o's existence, he would have been pleased with such a prospect.

"Could I convince you now?" She looked uncertain for a moment, reminding him of the timid Priestess she had once been. He had been close to her then.

"I am happy with my mate." He didn't need to consider her offer.

"If you weren't?" Ellika pressed, evaluating him with her keen yellow eyes.

He clicked thoughtfully. "I cannot forget past transgressions. Yours or mine."

She nodded and looked over the dancing Yautja. "I will insist Raina cease with your pet."

Val'jek nodded as well. "Mah'sic will train with the Saracens. I will have him compile a report for you."

"If neither of you return, what shall I do with your warrior and your pet?" she asked.

"Protect them." If he did not return, Raz'ha would ensure Amelia's happiness. He would need Ellika's protection to keep an Ooman however.

"You have my word." She clicked and gave a slight nod.

"And so you have my loyalty." He nodded, watching Cov'o approach with Amelia. Val'jek excused himself to meet them.

He clicked a greeting.

Amelia wore her mask, hiding her expression, but her body was tense and jittery.

He looked over his offspring for the source of her tension. Cov'o stood straight with tension, more frazzled than his mate.

Raz'ha lingered beside Amelia, nearly shouldering Cov'o aside.

"All is well?" Val'jek inquired.

"Yes, I was telling Cov'o about dinner tomorrow." Amelia spoke up before Cov'o had a chance to click a mandible. "I invited him."

"Very well," he chirped to her, glad to have his offspring in attendance. It had been too long since he and Cov'o shared a meal. It was a good opportunity for his offspring to get to know his mate.

"Thank you for the invitation, Amelia." His offspring gave a tense bow.

Val'jek didn't know what to make of the odd behavior.

"Perhaps your bearer might wish to attend," his mate added.

Val'jek stifled his grunt.

Cov'o clicked exasperation. "She is busy with clan relations." His offspring looked over his shoulder. "Pardon, The High Priestess summons."

It was a lie, but he let it go as Cov'o bowed and left without waiting for Val'jek's farewell. The haste was grossly inappropriate. If his offspring had been anyone else, he would have taken him to task.

"Val'jek, he was looking for your invitation, not mine." Amelia slipped off her mask to frown at him.

He chirped, confused.

She huffed and threw up her hands. "He wants your approval. So when he comes over tomorrow, be a good father and give it to him."

Raz'ha huffed too, casting a sideways glance at Cov'o across the room.

Val'jek rumbled. He didn't understand what she meant. His offspring had his approval. It must have been an Ooman cultural difference but he didn't want to discuss Cov'o tonight.

"Come. It is time to dance," Val'jek said, standing.

"But Cov'o-"

"The dance is important. We must honor the gods." He tugged her toward the dancers.

"You don't believe in gods." She was smiling at least.

"It helps morale." Val'jek shrugged.

"You're not off the hook for this," she said but moved with him as Raz'ha followed.

Close to the dancers, heads turned to view his mate. She had never joined in the dance before, though the activity was a favorite of hers. There was going to be trouble, so he scanned the nearest onlookers.

Carefully choosing his opponent, he discarded several young bloods puffing up their chests. Posturing was important, but young bloods were not respectable enough.

His opponent found him, blocking their path into the throng of dancers. The warrior was honored and that was good enough. The light tan warrior tilted his head at Amelia.

Raz'ha moved in front of her, puffing out his own chest.

"Paya has no favor for slaves." The warrior stepped closer.

Raz'ha growled.

Val'jek shrugged and shoved the warrior's shoulder, hard.

The warrior was forced to give a step of ground.

Val'jek followed, flaring his mandibles and spreading his arms wide in invitation. He knew this game well.

The honored warrior shoved him, flaring his own mandibles with a roar.

Val'jek punched the warrior with a quick jab to the eye, not wasting even a moment.

The warrior staggered, shaking his head before righting himself.

He punched the warrior again, and then again, aware of the growing clicks and thrum of purrs surrounding him.

The warrior lunged at him.

He braced himself, and gripped the front of the warrior's armor. Using his momentum, Val'jek threw the warrior over his head and into several young bloods.

The young bloods stumbled and the warrior climbed to his feet, defeated but enraged.

Amelia approached him, but Val'jek warded her away. Raz'ha lifted her by the waist and moved her to a safe distance.

The warrior wasn't finished. He flared his mandibles and roared, charging once more.

Val'jek trilled, amused, at the warrior closing in on him. He met the warrior head on this time in a jarring collision. Not one to miss an opportunity, he elbowed the warrior in the ribs before sweeping his legs.

The warrior on the floor once more, Val'jek towered over him. "It seems Paya has no favor for you, pup."

The warrior was bested, the young bloods were awed and the rest of his clan had a fine show. Now he could enjoy his time with his mate without males pestering him. Val'jek took his mate under his arm and led her through the dancers to the ceremonial fire.

She trembled and begged to return to their quarters. It took quite a bit of coaxing, and a firm hold, to convince Amelia to remain.

His first instinct was always to soften to her pleas, but he could not. Watching her hide in his quarters for her entire lifespan was not a sight he could bear. After a few years, his people would grow accustomed to her presence. The challenges would die down and she could be at ease. Until then, he would beat challengers and drag her into public.

Beside the roaring fire's heat, he lifted her in his arms. This was her first ceremonial dance, though it was her more favored activity. He carried her through the steps several times, soothing her with his purrs.

Raz'ha remained close, unfamiliar with his clan's variations of the dances. He mimicked well enough.

Setting his mate on her feet, he nodded to Raz'ha.

The warrior understood and closed rank, keeping other Yautja from bumping into Amelia as they danced.

Touching his mate, he slid flesh to flesh, teaching her the movements to celebrate the gods. Soon her scent changed and eased.

#

Val'jek was grateful that Raz'ha sought his own quarters for the night. Alone in their sleeping chamber, the setting felt intimate. Thick mating musk hung in the air, his and Amelia's. They were both primed for copulation, but he took his time undressing. He wanted to enjoy this private moment with his mate. She was different, more relaxed and receptive.

Wearing only her loose dress, she paused. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry." He let out a long, low purr filled with promises of pleasure.

She flushed and darted out of the room.

He finished undressing, securing his ceremonial armor in the appropriate storage units.

When she returned, Val'jek was naked, waiting beside the bed with his manhood aroused and weeping. He approached as she closed the door. He purred long and low to emit more musk.

Oomans could barely detect musk in large quantities, but she still felt the effects.

She touched him first, trailing his belly to his erection with her soft fingers. Her grasp light, she stroked him from tip to base.

He reached for her then.

She smiled up at him. It was a secret smile of amusement. Jerking away from him, she turned and fled deeper into the room.

Surprised, he let her flee. Instincts quickly overtook his hesitation and he gave chase. With a stride much larger than hers, he had her by the fourth step. Gripping her arm with his claw, he yanked. His claws slipped off her arm, but she was still knocked off balance. Ever the opportunist, he tumbled her to the floor.

She squirmed with a laughing shriek, her thin limbs flailing.

He pinned her wrists above her head. "A game?" he chirped with anticipation.

"Yes." Her mouth curved into a mischievous smile. She gave a half hearted squirm to entice him.

He used his free claw to open the front of her dress. The flimsy material tore easily with his yank and he was rewarded with a gasp. He dragged his mandibles over her Ooman mammary glands, fluttering and caressing her flesh.

Her skin flushed and she arched, then squirmed against his hold. Wiggling her wrists, she slipped free from his grasp.

Impossible, he thought. He gripped her arms, but to his surprise he couldn't hold on to the slippery flesh.

She wiggled away from him.

Val'jek let her go and examined his hands, perplexed. He rubbed the pads of his claws together, testing the slick sheen.

She climbed to her feet and laughed. "I can't fight, but I'm not so easy to catch."

He sniffed his claws. "Salve?" He chirped, wiping his hands on his thighs and smearing the slippery goop. It was a mild medicine to help bruises and abrasions heal. They had used it to mate in the beginning, when Amelia had difficulty with his size. The slick medicine eased his way and muted her discomfort.

"We've run out, by the way." She smiled again. She must have bathed in it to use the entire supply. Clever female.

Val'jek lunged for her with a playful growl, letting her flee around the bed as he gave chase. He grabbed a fistful of her torn dress and yanked her back against his chest.

His mate squirmed against him, stimulating his erection trapped between them. He purred at having caught his quarry.

She went limp in his arms, sliding down the front of him.

He couldn't ravish her with her skin giving no purchase. He was forced to take her to the floor.

On the floor, she grinned, scooting away on all fours as his claws slipped over her skin.

He jerked her dress, which caught around her hips, but then she wiggled free of that too.

Grunting, he watched her crawl to the opposite side of the bed. "Very clever." He clicked with amusement and frustration as he stood. His heart thumped with excitement and he could almost taste the scent of her arousal. He liked her game very much, but he needed to devise a plan if he intended to win. And he had to win, or there was no mating.

She climbed to her feet and watched him, circling the bed.

He took his time, countering each of her steps with the bed recess between them.

"Will you chase, or just watch?" she taunted.

Taking her bait, he leaped over the bed with a roar.

Amelia shrieked and ran, but she was no match for him.

He tumbled them both to the floor again. He didn't risk crushing her and rolled to take the brunt of the fall.

Using his chivalry against him, she wriggled out his claws and crawled away. The salve was more effective than he thought possible.

On claws and knees, he chased right behind her and then over her, covering her backside. He slid an arm around her waist and shoved his erection inside of her welcoming heat.

His mate gasped and shoved forward, slipping through his claws and off his aching cocking.

Struggling to find purchase on her, he growled and flared his mandibles. They repeated the process a handful more times, neither managing a complete victory. He couldn't have been more pleased, or aroused.

She gave a throaty laugh, slipping and sliding across the smooth flooring beneath him.

Locking an arm over her shoulder, he stopping trying to use his hands. He used his weight to force her shoulders to the floor. His free arm slid beneath her, to hold her in place. Wedging her legs apart with his knee, he positioned her for mating. He mounted her with a hard shove, and they both groaned with pleasure.

She gave half hearted wiggles, keeping up her pretense, as she moaned.

He tightened his grip, a natural reflex to her enticement, but she was truly stuck for the time being. He could ride her at his leisure but couldn't help the rough humping. This was how Yautja mated. It was a battle that only the strong and clever could win.

Val'jek laughed, his chest rumbling against her shoulders. His mirth was contagious and she joined in, laughing until water leaked from her eyes.

His bout of laughter settled into steady purring.

"Val'jek," she murmured, moving her hips against his. She shivered, ready for her pleasure

"C'jit." His muscles bunched. He shoved against her a little harder, sliding them along the floor.

He felt her wet mouth on his bicep, her tongue stroking his skin. She shuddered, her female core gripping and massaging his erection into releasing his seed. Her teeth sinking into his bicep finally pushed him over the edge with the pleasant sting of her bite.

Hot pleasure coursed through his body, making him shudder too. Roaring his victory, he lifted her hips, until her knees no longer touched the floor. She tried to lift her head, but he held her still. Innate male need to seed her made him perform such an irrational act. He knew she could not be impregnated.

When the rush of pleasure subsided, he panted but held her hips in the air, attached to his erect manhood. He enjoyed the warm sheath.

"That was fun." Limp in his arms, she panted more than she laughed. "You can put me down now."

He complied, sliding out of her and easing her to the floor. "You are well?" He thought she appeared well pleased, but she liked it when he asked.

"Yes." She turned over on her back to smile up at him.

"What inspired this game?" He laid down beside her on the floor, catching his breath. He flexed his bicep, aware of the stinging from her bite.

"I wanted to do something special before you leave. An experience for your caveman instincts." She shrugged a shoulder. "I know you take it easy on me, but sometimes it's okay to do it your way."

He rumbled his appreciation. His mate would never be a physical threat to him, but her game was the very essence of Yautja mating. She had to prove she was worthy by enticing him into a challenge. He had to prove his worth by completing the challenge.

"And your mark?" He chirped, inspecting the set of teeth marks in his skin.

"I thought Yautja liked that kind of thing. If it makes you feel better, I don't think it will scar." Her teeth barely broke the skin in places.

"Tusks and claws usually." His claws touched the imprint, wanting to keep the reminder. "Perhaps next time it will take."

"You do want it to scar then?" She surveyed him with interest.

"I am proud to wear proof of your pleasure." His mandibles fluttered and caressed her face.

"Maybe next time." She grinned.

She was going to be sore and bruised in the morning but the salve would ease the aches. They laughed and wrestled, making his limbs shine with excess salve from her skin. He gave her impromptu wrestling lessons after a short nap. He always won, but he gave her several small orgasms for her efforts. Between bouts of rowdy lovemaking, he held her and they murmured affectionate words in both languages.

He was going to miss her.

#

**Author's Notes**

I suck. I know. I'm sorry. Sincere apologies for being so late with this. I honestly got stuck on this chapter and rewrote it several times one section at a time. I'm not super ecstatic about how it turned out, but it's 1000x better than the original version. Chapter 12 and half of 13 are written but need revisions.

I hope you guys have not abandoned ship after such a prolonged wait. Thank you for reading!

#

**Many thanks to the reviewers!**

AbiiThePrat: Since you like long chapters, this one should continue to make you happy. Thanks for the repeated reviews. I love the support. :)

Kumori no Carlie: Thank you for the review; I appreciate it.

Justified Assassin: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy the story and I think you did just tell me how much you love the story by reviewing. :D

Telka: Thank you for reviewing! They don't try to break her heart, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. ;)

w106cdm: Thank you so much for the compliments. I'm glad you like the story. I loved the movie too, but I love the unanswered questions almost as much (it's great for fanfic writers to slip in stories!).

CeruleanKitten: I can see how you're put off by the "pet" issue. The concept is supremely rude, but I thought it was a bit more realistic (as realistic as you get in a fanfic anyway). Thank you so much for taking the time to review, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :)

Unspoken Lores: More juicy stuff on the way! Thanks for reviewing again.

callmebaby'08': If you rush me, it won't be as good! I am doing my best though, I swear. As much as I love Cov'o, I cannot torture Amelia with the prospect of dealing with another Yautja. I think she might crumble under the pressure (or too much sex lol). :P Thank you so much for the consistent reviews.

Deathra-horrorlover: Mr. Black was super badass, but I was still hoping for the post predator to win. I'm a sucker for the underdog. Thanks for the review.

Cicaneo: You're welcome and thank you so much for all the compliments. I am trying to steadily improve my writing (I think chapter 10 is way better than chapter 1). I'm glad I can write out one of your personal fantasies. :P

lakuniko: Thanks for taking the time to review. I appreciate all the compliments and I'm glad you like the story. :)

aGreatPenName: That's an awesome story for your pen name lol. I'm glad you like my sparse descriptions because I'm terrible with descriptions. I give it a try, but it never sounds right to me. Thank you for taking the time to review again. I appreciate the compliments.

Dragon260: Cov'o IS interested in her, but you'll never guess what he actually wants. ;D

Kyashii: Your wall of text crits for 10k! Thanks for the giant sized reviews, they are awesome ego boosts (or inflation). I 3 you.

Nidia Ceylon (won't let me put the period in it, sorry): Thank you so much for taking the time to review and leave such kind words. I think I have stumbled into some of the finer points of this story through general Yautja ignorance though. :)

DarkSpiritDemon: Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. Apologies for the slow updates.

Anouche: I love you for all your support. I have skinned a few plot bunnies and trashed a planned subplot to get things under control... sort of. Potential control might be more accurate. ;)

Maddymadison101: I'm sure other people have considered pred porno, but I'm not sure everyone is brave enough to admit or pursue it. :P Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review and apologies for the slow updates.

GreenAlpaca: Sorry for the slow updates, but I appreciate you taking the time to leave a review. Please leave another soon! ;)

nakshadill: Thank you for taking the time to review. I love all your compliments and picking up on the details I put a lot of effort into. I was worried about getting a bunch of 'gross, period sex!' reviews (while I realize not everyone was probably into it, I was wrong about negative reviews!).

backwaterplanet: Update is here. Apologies for the long wait. Please review again soon. :)

DarkDivine753: Apologies for the slow updates, but thank you bunches for leaving a review. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I'm also glad you are not put off by home made feminine hygiene products. :D

I love this story: This story loves you too. I really don't know much about preds, but I'm sure I pilfered loads of wonderful content from other fanfic writers. (Many thanks to anyone who has ever written predator fanfic btw.) I really can't tell what other authors made up or what comes with the fandom half the time. Anything else, I just try to write what makes sense. I think it's working out so far. Sorry for rambling. Thank you for the wonderful comments.

Quills in blood red ink: Thank you for taking the time to review again. Apologies for the slow updates but I hope you're pleased with what happens next!

Tea: Thank you so much for taking the time to review. I'm taking your purring crit into consideration (as in I realize there is an issue but I'm still working out how I want to fix it lol). I"m terrible at descriptions, but I'm working on it. I do intend to explain purring and its correlation to mating in the future, but descriptions I'm still rough on. I'll work it out. Thank you for pointing out the issue and your compliments. :)

*Hopefully I have not missed anyone. If I have, many many apologies and thank you for the review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Amelia sat on a stool in Val'jek's private lab as he examined Hult'ah. After several scans, her mate checked the range of motion of the injured leg, eliciting several whines and yelps from the hound.

She pet the hound's smooth head and stroked his stumpy mandibles, cooing quietly.

She had already endured her mate's exam, which got her a needle in her arm to round out her nutrition and help "clean" her blood. Details from her mate went over her head, and she simply nodded and accepted the most basic explanation. Her blood needed tending once in a while.

"Can you help him?" She hoped so. The poor hound limped around in obvious pain after playing with the puppies.

"Yes, but he will never have full use of the leg." Val'jek let the hound roll onto his belly.

Hult'ah kept his lame leg off the ground, hobbling to her.

"His hip was not in place and grew around the injury." He clicked his tusks with a huff. "It will take time and many surgeries."

She nodded and lifted the hound to kiss his head. The hound mewled, fluttering his mandibles and wagging his tail. He loved kisses and attention.

"I have duties until your meal is scheduled. I could rise early and perform the first surgery." Her mate looked at her, waiting for her decision.

She bit her lip because it was unfair to her mate. The surgery would cut short their private farewell time, which was usually spent in bed. "If you don't mind. The leg pains Hult'ah and I don't want it to grow worse."

Her mate nodded his agreement. "When I return from my mission, he may be ready for the next surgery."

"Thank you, Val'jek. I'm sorry we're taking up so much of your time. I know you have important mission duties."

He cupped the back of her head with his large claw and tugged her closer. His mandibles fluttered and dragged down her face with a light caress. The gesture said more than any words could.

Hult'ah mewled with a swaying tail, demanding attention as well.

Val'jek chirped, sounding like a small bird, and released her to pat the hound. "He is spoiled by your affection already."

"He's not spoiled." At the lie, a smile tugged her lips and she kissed Hult'ah's head. "He's a very well mannered hound."

The hound panted and near wiggled out of her arms with excitement from the attention.

"I must return to my duties." He pat the hound once more and then embraced her briefly.

"I have one more question." She had more than that, but quelled the need to chatter with her busy mate. "Hult'ah is licking Odin, and it seems friendly, but Odin is balding and his skin is irritated. What should I do about it?"

"It is a good sign. The hound sees the puppies as litter mates, but you are lax in your care for him." He gave her a dubious look.

"Oh." She flushed. She had read Mah'sic's translated instructions twice. How could she have missed something?

"Litter mates clean buildup from tusks. He must have buildup so he licks Odin to encourage the puppy to return the favor." Examining the hound's back nubs, he clicked disapproval. He scraped off chunks of gray gunk with his claws to show her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it wrong." She pet Hult'ah in apology.

Retrieving a rough cloth from one of his many storage units, he handed it to her. "Use that to remove the build up." He clicked at her as he would Mah'sic during a lesson. "If you do not manage this problem, his tusks will have no where to grow. They will compact and injure, or kill, your hound."

He gave her a short speech and demonstration, explaining proper care. Then he urged her to let Mah'sic examine her pets from time to time.

Embarrassed, she intended to take her mate's advice. If Hult'ah hadn't licked Odin near raw, she would have never known there was a problem.

When her mate left, she used the rough cloth to carefully remove the excess buildup. Hult'ah enjoyed the thorough process, purring and arching his back. "A year later and we still can't communicate fully," she mused. She didn't know how she was going to get along with Raz'ha without her mate.

#

Dinner was a bumpy ride of hiccups and good luck. She had wanted to cook the meal herself, but private quarters had no kitchen. Using the ship's kitchen was not done. Mah'sic, who she roped into setting up for the gathering, had balked at the idea. He had taken a list of desired food and drink to the kitchens. Everything had been delivered by young unbloods, much like their usual dinners.

The food was well prepared, and on time. The unbloods brought extra chairs as well, which she didn't think were necessary.

Then Val'jek entered with all four of his hunt brothers. She had expected one, or perhaps two at most.

Glad to have missed that blunder, she greeted the guests with her best smile and simple Yautja greetings. She had no clue how to entertain them, but they seemed content to make small talk with her mate and each other.

Mah'sic, quickly set out more plates and cups.

Cov'o arrived shortly after, seeming reluctant, but entered Val'jek's quarters. Father and son shared a trilled greeting in passing.

Raz'ha was late, and apologetic, bowing to both her and Val'jek.

Amelia, hurried to set the food platters on the table, but her path was blocked by a large tan Yautja. She struggled before recalling his name. "Bosch." She gave what she hoped was a friendly smile.

He took the platter from her hands with a growl.

"Ah, I was just going to put that on the table." She didn't think he looked inclined to give it back.

His mandibles clicked together. "Unbloods and slaves serve."

Amelia didn't quite grasp his meaning, but clearly he waited for her reply. "If you have a seat, we'll all eat in a moment." She wasn't sure he even understood English.

"No."

That wasn't helpful, she decided. "Please, let me have the tray back."

"No."

Ramsee chirped, approaching with Lukis. "Do not pester your hostess, Bosch. It is bad manners."

"It's all right, if I could just have my tray back. We can all sit to eat."

"What are you doing?" Ramsee asked Bosch in their language.

That was the last she fully grasped as the three warriors exchanged a rapid conversation about the tray, unbloods and slaves.

Raz'ha joined in the disagreement, chirping and shrugging.

Ramsee threw his arm aside with an annoyed, "No."

"I just need the tray, really. Raz'ha, a little help here." She nudged the green warrior.

"Honored warrior Bosch says that only unbloods and slaves serve." Raz'ha shrugged a shoulder, as if agreeing with the warrior holding her tray hostage.

"I am trying to explain this Ooman custom, but the old goat is being stubborn." Ramsee clicked something foul at the other warrior.

Bosch growled and stalked off with her tray. He placed it on the table and returned for another.

"I don't understand." Her frustration made her grumble.

"He believes you are either a slave or a mate. You cannot be both. To serve is to be a slave. If you are a mate, it is degrading." Ramsee huffed at Bosch.

Bosch huffed back.

"I think I understand now, but really, it's okay. Where I come from, we don't associate status with who sets out the food." She tried not to laugh as her frustration slipped away.

The warrior set out the food anyway, ignoring her protests.

She did understand, as absurd as the notion was to her. To the warriors, degrading a female was dishonorable, and anything broaching on dishonor was destroyed with extreme prejudice. She was grateful they considered her more than a pet.

Behind her, Val'jek brushed the small of her back with his palm. "What amuses you?"

"Alien customs." She smiled.

"Oh?" He led her to the table, seating her beside himself.

"I kind of like Bosch." She had intended to set out the food and fill the cups, but clearly that wasn't going to happen.

The guests joined them at the table and she realized her error in forgoing assigned seating. Mah'sic and Cov'o were inadvertently forced to sit beside each other. The two shared a look of mutual dislike before ignoring each other.

As they ate, Ramsee kept the mood light with humor. The warriors all shared old hunting stories, and showed off scars.

"I believe The Elder has the most elusive mark of battle. Come, let us see it." Ramsee chirped and the table rumbled and clicked with peaked interest.

Val'jek chirped, cocking his head.

"You've been preening over it all night. Don't be shy now. Those are Ooman teeth marks." Ramsee goaded her mate.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Val'jek trilled, then barked a deep laugh. He stood and held up his arm for everyone else to see her teeth marks.

The table erupted with trills and laughter. Several of his hunt brothers chirped at her. Lukis pat her back.

One grumbled.

"Bosch says it will not scar and does not count." Ramsee translated for her, though she understood the gist of it.

Raz'ha saved her from stuttering a lame reply. "She can practice on me until The Elder returns."

That was almost as embarrassing to have announced at the dinner table.

The meal finished and guests lingered for a short while, discussing hunts and trophies as warriors were prone to doing. Mah'sic suggested she present her puppies. Odin and Freya brought some amusement as she instructed the giant alien warriors how to properly pet an Ooman puppy. It was difficult to stifle her laughter but she managed. Barely.

The warriors merely clicked over Hult'ah's defective leg and inability to hunt her mammals. She gave the hound extra attention, and a few table scraps, as Odin and Freya were passed around.

With numerous bows and farewells, eventually their guests filed out of Val'jek's quarters.

Cov'o lingered, uncertain as he was upon entering.

"Would you like to speak with Val'jek?" She smiled, trying to reassure the warrior.

He shook his head, picking up her mask off the table.

She accepted the mask and put it on.

"May I speak with you, in private?" He sounded formal and antsy, claws fidgeting and twining together.

She nodded but Raz'ha chirped an inquiry. She shook her head and led Cov'o to the only private place available.

"Are you all right?" She asked once the door to her studio was closed.

Cov'o nodded, looking around her room, then he shook his head.

"I'm sure Val'jek will help, whatever is bothering you." She took a chance and touched his elbow.

"I approached at the banquet to see you." His mandibles twitched with his indecision.

"I see." She really didn't.

"I wanted to bargain with you but I have nothing my sire cannot provide." He shifted his weight. "I must beg a favor of you. I greatly need your assistance."

She blinked, stunned into silence.

He chirped, waiting for a reply.

"Maybe you should tell me this favor."

He nodded and chattered quickly, eager to unburden himself.

#

Val'jek thought the meal had gone well with casual banter and an acceptance of his mate. She had thrived exchanging chatter with his hunt brothers. He would make certain to repeat the evening for her in the future.

Now he was nervous. Amelia had fled into her studio with his offspring, Cov'o, and not returned for some time. He wanted to interrupt her meddling. He should be the one to enlighten her about his disgrace, not his offspring.

He waited, pacing outside the door, as Mah'sic and Raz'ha cleared away dishes from the table.

Mah'sic was silent, pretending not to notice their agitation.

Raz'ha was antsy, watching the door and grumbling. The warrior was assuming Cov'o wanted to mate Amelia but Val'jek knew better.

The door slid open and Cov'o stepped out first. His offspring didn't meet his eyes and clicked a farewell before fleeing Val'jek's quarters.

Amelia crept out of her studio.

Raz'ha clicked, approaching and sniffing her for musk.

Val'jek grunted. "I do not like it when you meddle."

"Pot meet kettle." She frowned at him.

Val'jek didn't understand her words, frustrating him more. He rumbled his displeasure.

"He came to me and we need to discuss it." She looked around. "In private."

Val'jek clicked his tusks together, not wanting to have the conversation.

Mah'sic retreated with barely a backward glance. Raz'ha lingered.

He clicked, impatient to have the ordeal finished.

"He wants me to help him by convincing you to help him."

"He need only ask me. He knows this." Val'jek didn't like this. She made it sound like his offspring was afraid to seek him out.

"No, he doesn't, Val'jek. He's sure you will refuse him. This is his last ditch effort before doing something stupid." She sighed, twining her fingers in her hair, then tried to cannibalize her lower lip.

His instincts told him he would not like this new development. "What is the problem?"

"It's complicated."

"It is best if you explain then." His patience waned.

"He had a child and the mother died. Now the child is with another female who doesn't provide care he approves of." She bit her lip.

"He needs to give a complaint to any priestess. Another female will be charged with caring for the suckling." His offspring did not need help for that.

"That's the thing. He doesn't want the child passed on to someone else. He wants to raise the child himself."

Raz'ha chirped his surprise but said nothing.

Val'jek felt a tightening of his chest. Cov'o had begged Amelia, a stranger, for help instead of coming to him.

"He wants me to convince you to help him get custody of his child." She hesitated. "He sounded sincere and if you want my opinion, I think you should, if you can."

"It is not a simple matter and I haven't the time. I leave in less than a cycle. It would take many cycles. Months." This was a mess. If only Cov'o had come to him sooner, he could lend his aid.

"When you return, maybe?" She pressed against his front and stroked his bicep.

"It may be a lost cause. Females raise sucklings. Males have no rights. We can complain about ill treatment but we cannot interfere." He clicked with frustration. His offspring should have rights to his suckling with the bearer deceased. It was too late to address before his mission.

"Couldn't you ask the High Priestess? If you both asked, maybe she would help," Amelia suggested. "Cov'o says she owes you favors."

"It is too complex."

She accepted that answer. "I told him I would pester you into meeting with him tonight."

"I will speak with him now." He squeezed her shoulders as she hugged him. She was full of questions that required answers, but first he had to see his offspring.

#

Upon opening the door, Cov'o shrank back, letting him inside. His quarters were smaller than Val'jek's but still large being an honored warrior.

Cov'o offered him a seat.

Val'jek sank down, feeling like a failure.

"I know your answer if you have come this soon." His offspring choked on a chirp, fiddling with his wrist guard.

"You know there is no time before my mission." Val'jek fidgeted too. "I will help when I return, if I can."

"If you can?" Cov'o looked away.

Loathing himself for Cov'o's disappointment, he pressed his eyes closed tightly before looking at his offspring again. "It is not simple. There is no precedent for a male to gain a suckling."

Cov'o's fists clenched. "You have had two."

"Arranged before conception." Shamed, it was his turn to look away.

His offspring growled in frustration. "You traded me to curry favor with my bearer. You must be able to assist."

"You believe that?" Val'jek snorted, realizing Amelia had been correct in her assessment.

"Everyone knows it." Cov'o stood and Val'jek followed. "Mah'sic is lacking so you keep him as apprentice because Priestess Raina offers no favor as my bearer does."

"Ellika curries _my_ favor." Val'jek jerked Cov'o to face him. "She stole you from me."

"I do not believe you." His offspring yanked free of his hold, taking a step back.

"I had no choice but to give you up. If I took you back, I'd be labeled bad blood." He clicked in frustration. "There is no future while fleeing arbitrators."

"You said nothing of what happened." His offspring flared his mandibles in challenge. "You left me with _strangers_."

"I was forbidden from seeing you. Ellika thought I was going to kill her or steal you." Val'jek had intended to do both, at the time. In the end, he had put his offspring's best interest ahead of his anger and pain. Cov'o was not ill treated by his bearer. He could not destroy Cov'o's life for his unnatural need to bond with his pup.

His offspring lifted his chin in challenge. "If I ask her to confirm your words?"

"She will speak truth. She knows she was wrong and she did not intend harm. You were well cared for."

Cov'o clicked, looking away for a long moment before nodding.

They both sat down in charged silence.

"I wish to gain my offspring."

"Have you met the suckling?"

Cov'o nodded. "I visit her in the nursery. She is there each day, and most nights, unattended by her guardian."

"The suckling is female?" Val'jek felt his gut squeeze. The cause was near impossible then. A male he could argue that males knew like gender and his own offspring turned out just fine. But what did males know of raising a female?

Cov'o nodded. "Six cycles now and still she has not had her first hunt. I want to take her but her guardian denied me."

"Who is her guardian?"

"Cha, the younger sister of Me'na. She hunts for weeks and gives favor to her own offspring over mine. She is neglectful but not abusive. I could provide better."

Val'jek nodded in understanding. He had felt the same about Cov'o's handling. The female guardian was notorious as a fighter and hunter, but not for her skill. She was gruff and brutal. Me'na, by contrast, was skilled and well respected, but was known for taking up her sister's battles.

"You could challenge her for the offspring but her sister will claim the suckling."

Cov'o shook his head. "I do not wish to orphan more sucklings."

"It will take time and bartering. If you do claim the suckling, Cha's honor will be tarnished. She will fight to save her honor."

"It's possible then?"

"I do not know. When I return, we will find out," he chirped.

"If you do not return?" His offspring fidgeted again.

"Goad Me'na into a challenge. Best her with such a showing that her sister will know she cannot win. Perhaps she will value her life more than her honor." It was risky but the best way to attempt on Cov'o's own.

Cov'o nodded. "What shall I do while you are away?"

"Record Cha's short comings. Prove you are capable and bond with the suckling." Val'jek squeezed his shoulder. "Tell no one your intention. Do not let them prepare for your claim or there will be no hope."

"I will tell no one." Cov'o sagged.

"Understand you battle our society as a whole." He wanted to tell his pup everything would work out in his favor, but it would be a lie. Females have always raised the pups. Most males never gave offspring a second thought until they grew into blooded warriors.

"I understand. Thank you, Elder Val'jek." Cov'o bowed his head. "Give your mate my gratitude."

Val'jek hesitated and then hugged his offspring.

Cov'o paused, stiff in his embrace, then mimicked the gesture.

"You are welcome to come to me for aid, or share a meal. Amelia is not needed to convince me."

Cov'o nodded but said nothing.

Val'jek retreated, wishing his offspring truly believed his words.

#

He returned to his quarters to find his mate alone in their bed. Wordless, she watched him undress and join her.

"Are you all right?" She hugged him in greeting.

"I owe you an explanation." He created this mess and she deserved to know.

"Are you okay?" She pressed, touching his mandibles.

"I am heavy with my guilt."

"You don't have to tell me now. It can wait until you come back." Her voice was gentle. She rubbed his shoulder and cooed at him.

"I must." As painful as it was to bare his weaknesses, it was necessary.

"If you're sure." She was cautioning him.

"I do not know where to begin."

"At the start." Her delicate fingers traced the ridges down his face.

"I have always been strange, even as a suckling. I was more interested in science than hunting." His mandibles twitched, remembering the scrutiny and taunts from his unblood training class.

"That's not such a bad thing," his mate assured.

"I suppose it started here." He took her hand and dragged her palm over the scar down his chest. He had been displaying the mark proudly the day before. Now it was tainted with a touch of shame.

"Your scar." Her fingers brushed it, smoothing the healed wound.

"I was young, not yet an honored warrior, when I was charged with challenging a Bad Blood. He had murdered a female and her suckling. The suckling was mine so the duty fell to me."

She nodded. "You challenged him and won."

He had told her the story of the battle. It was his first Yautja trophy.

"I considered the challenge an opportunity to establish myself as skilled. After I took my trophy I saw the female's bearer." He rumbled, searching for the appropriate words. "She was stricken with grief for her offspring. She lashed out at me with her claws. Her reaction made me curious and I realized that I felt no grief."

He clicked, unsure his mate would understand when she was from such an emotional race. "I felt only distaste for the waste of life. I could not even recall the suckling I was avenging."

She said nothing but continued to touch him, offering a silent comfort.

"I wanted to feel a bond that evoked powerful emotions for myself. I sought out my offspring of all ages, but their bearers were reluctant to let me form an attachment. There was little I could do so I turned to studying other races where males bonded with their offspring."

"Like humans?"

"Yes, especially Oomans, but it was not enough. After many years, I became Elder and I was in a position to bargain with females."

"Bargain?" She raised a brow.

"I approached Ellika. She was a Priestess at the time, wise but timid with few fighting skill to take on other females. In secret, I offered to teach her combat skills if she would give me a suckling to keep."

"And that's how you got Cov'o?"

"Yes. We both held up our end of the bargain, for a time. I was able to explore the bond of parenting for many years, but then The High Priestess fell ill."

"And it was Ellika that took her place?"

"Replacing a High Priestess requires a vote of all Priestesses and Elders, but Ellika did not have the support of the Priestesses. They were suspicious of her when they discovered she was the one who gave me Cov'o." Thinking of the day still made him scrape his mandible tusks together in anger. "The votes became heated."

"How old was Cov'o?" She was frowning with her brows knitting together.

"Ten full cycles, but it is not the same as Ooman children." He clicked, for once not interested in the species differences.

She sat up. Surely she was not abandoning him now.

Alarmed by the prospect, his heart pounded in his chest.

"Shh," she murmured, splaying her hand on his head ridges.

He hadn't realized he was making a choked whining in his throat.

His mate moved closer and urged his arm out of her way. She laid along his side, throwing a leg over his hip. Propping her head up, she leaned in to kiss along his mandibles.

He relaxed, familiar with this position.

Small fingers caressed his ridges, dragging in a lulling rhythm. "I love you, no matter what."

"Bartering for offspring is a crime punishable by one hundred lashes." He didn't know why he said it, but it seemed necessary.

"So don't tell anyone." She placated him with a reassuring smile. Her fingers distracted him, moving lower beneath is jaw.

"She stole him from the nursery while I was voting in a meeting." His mandibles tightened with anguish. "I was voting for her. I argued for her. Not because of Cov'o but because I thought she was honest and wise."

"She betrayed you," Amelia supplied, her hand stilling. "You must have been angry."

"I was terrified when I could not find Cov'o, and the females refused to tell me what had happened. When I discovered the truth, I intended to kill her and flee with the pup."

"What stopped you?" She resumed her exploration with her fingers, dragging her blunt nails along his thick skin.

"She hid from me, then I was not permitted near her." He shifted restlessly. "When we finally spoke, I had come to my senses. I could not steal Cov'o's future by becoming a Bad Blood."

"I wouldn't blame you if you hated her." Hunching, she kissed his mandibles. "What she did to you both was cruel." Her voice pitched higher with her genuine empathy.

"I do not feel hate. Once, I cared for her but no longer. I know now that it was more than political gain that motivated her betrayal." It was no secret on the ship, but few placed the two scraps of knowledge together. "She could no longer bear sucklings and Cov'o had been her last. She cared for him well, though I could not see him for many cycles."

"Cov'o doesn't realize that, does he? He thinks you abandoned him."

"I realize that now. I never thought to discuss it with him and neither did Ellika, it seems. But I wonder how you knew his wants, with only a meeting, while I was unaware."

She sighed, tracing his tusks, and tilting her head as if in thought.

"Female intuition?" he asked. He had laughed the first time she explained that Ooman concept to him. While he could not prove the phenomenon with any scientific test, she had an uncanny ability to sense inconspicuous emotions.

"Perhaps because I am human," she offered quietly.

He stroked her fingers with his tusks, rumbling for her to continue.

"Mah'sic was the key. He is hurt and jealous that his mother is fond of Cov'o but not him. I think that's why they fight." She bit her lip and frowned down at him. "I was a little slow in making the connection, but it's not much of a leap to think the same could be said for Cov'o."

His brow lowered at the offensive implication. "I don't belittle Cov'o as Raina does to Mah'sic."

"That's not what I meant." Her thumb smoothed his brow with a firm stroke. "I mean Cov'o is jealous that Mah'sic has you, just as Mah'sic is jealous of Cov'o's female parent. They both were raised outside the norm and struggle with an emotional need for an absent parent. That's my guess anyway."

His sense of shame deepened. Val'jek had damaged his children with his unnatural want.

She looked down at him, her hair curtaining her face. "Val'jek, this is a sad story, but there is no shame in it."

Was that female intuition or was he that easy to read? He couldn't tell. "It is not finished." He looked away.

"Go on." Her encouragement was coupled with a soft voice and brush of her mouth.

"Ellika wanted forgiveness that I could not give." He rumbled, still struggling with the long ago betrayal. "She tried to barter for it. There was nothing I wanted until many years later."

Amelia nodded.

"She wanted an unpopular female to be a Priestess, but didn't want to alienate the Elders by ignoring a unanimous no vote. Ellika came to me with a deal. If I voted for the female, the female would give me a suckling to keep." He clicked. "I was weak and lonely."

"Priestess Raina?"

"I did not want her as a Priestess because she is much like a suckling in her politics, volatile and unreasonable. It was a bad choice, but I was weak. I wanted a suckling to fill the gap here." He pressed his fist to his chest. In those days there was a constant ache that no exams could record.

Her hand covered his fist, squeezing him firmly. "She was going to be a Priestess anyway though, right? Did it really matter if you got something out of it too?" She was trying to reassure him but as an Ooman, she could not understand the gravity of what he had done.

"Accepting bribes is a crime punishable by two hundred lashes, in addition to the hundred for bartering offspring. I would be demoted, possibly dishonored, if it is proven." His reputation would be tarnished forever but that was not the worst of it. "Ellika would have backed down with so many protests. Now, Raina will stand in the way of Cov'o's pursuit of his suckling."

"If she's fond of Cov'o, maybe she won't."

That alone couldn't forgive his actions. Priestess Raina was in a position of power, could one day become The High Priestess, because he had been weak. "She is spiteful against me and I will have to champion this cause before the council, not Cov'o. She fights against all my motions and suggestions. Few heeded her, but Cov'o's request will lend weight to her spite. Few will support him as is. If he loses, it will be my fault."

"You're jumping to far ahead. He has not lost yet." She hunched to kiss his mandibles again. "There is hope and time to work through the problem, but you cannot blame yourself. You didn't know this would happen."

He shook his head. "My want of sucklings is unnatural. If I had left my curiosity with my studies, Cov'o would not be faced with this hardship."

"You're right because he would not be alive, and neither would Mah'sic." She rubbed her cheek against his head ridge, her loose hair tickling his face. "I prefer them alive."

A weight eased from his chest as processed her logic. "I did not consider that."

"You should keep it in mind. To wish away your misdeeds is to wish away your children. Your actions are not so bad, from my human perspective." Her mouth touched a ridge along the crown of his forehead. "It is natural to want offspring. Every hunt and trophy is about creating life and then society denies you the fruits of your labors."

He could not wish away his offspring. Cov'o and Mah'sic were a part of him as much as Amelia. "You are correct in your Ooman wisdom."

She nodded with female superiority. "Of course I'm right. So enough of this sulking, you're too rational for it. You must speak with Mah'sic though."

He chirped, not understanding her meaning.

"He's almost as jealous as Cov'o. His mother publicly belittles him and wants nothing to do with him. You owe him an explanation. Help him understand that this is not his fault."

"When I return, I will make him understand."

"Tomorrow, before we leave." She narrowed her brows and frowned at him.

"Tomorrow." He rattled a huff, feeling like a scolded suckling.

"Good. Now that we have your horrible misdeeds out of the way," she smiled brightly, teasing him, "I have a present for you."

Val'jek wasn't certain he was ready to be merry, but he chirped for her anyway.

She climbed out of the bed and retrieved a small bundle from her storage unit, then hurried back to his side. She offered him a pleased grin, holding out her hand, presenting his gift in her palm. The bundle was small, wrapped in soft leather, and tied with a blue hair ribbon.

He was still uncertain of this gift giving custom. Yautja females only gave a gift to a male to signify a bond, then again during a mating ceremony. Usually it was a small offering from a kill and never again. Males gave many gifts from hunts, in hopes of mating, but Ooman females felt the need to continuously prove affection. He wanted her to understand that he knew she loved him.

Accepting the gift, he felt the solid weight and his curiosity peaked. Her gifts were often artistic, or intangible, since she did not risk a crowded bazaar alone.

"Open it." Her hands pressed his, urging him to do her bidding.

The ribbon untied easily and he set it aside. Unwrapping the leather, a round piece of metal gleamed in the dim light. The cool silver ring was small but made of quality metal. The front widened into what appeared to be a miniature replica of an Ooman skull. It grinned up at him with a set of fangs.

"Mah'sic helped me a lot by gathering the materials and running errands. The crafter had to cast the metal, but I made the design and sanded it down by hand. It's my first foray into metal work."

He trilled, looking at the decorative piece. The design was incongruent with true Ooman anatomy, but many times Amelia had assured him art was not science.

"It's for your middle finger. I measured the fit while you slept." She took the Ooman trinket and slid it on his middle finger. "Mah'sic says the metal is the strongest you have, and you won't have to worry about damaging it while hunting."

Chirping, he understood this gift now. She wanted him to carry her trinket with him, to remind him of her.

"You're quiet. Do you like it?"

"I am confused." He clicked his mandibles. "It's an Ooman skull, but you do not like it when I hunt your kind."

"It's not literal. It's sort of a human symbol for being a bad ass, a tough warrior." She stroked his finger around the skull. "And you don't have to kill anyone for it."

His chest puffed up and he rumbled a purr. His mate thought he was strong warrior. "I am honored to wear your trinket."

Her fingers twining with his claws, she smiled again. "Don't get me wrong. I really think Yautja should convert to symbolic trophies, but as a prey species can you blame me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him and coaxed him into a gentle mating.

He didn't want to leave her, but he would not be weak again. Honor and duty demanded he complete his mission. Heavy with his worry and his desire to remain, he held Amelia through the sleep cycle. His forgiving mate was a balm for his aches that no other could replace.

#

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Notes:**

Is Amelia feeling a little Mary Sue in this chapter? I can't tell, I think I'm too close to it on this one.

Many thanks to the reviewers, both the new and the familiar faces. I appreciate the time and effort after each chapter. It's late and I'm ready to curl up and pass out. Apologies for the short notes and thanks. BTW, good job to those of you who picked up on the impregnating business (don't worry, you'll get to see that one blow up later).

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

Kawaiicreole: Thank you for the compliments and review! I'm glad you like the story enough to forgo a little sleep (I've done that with a few fanfics before too, lol).

DeucesAreWild: Sorry, I'm a slow updater these days. :(

Allessaria: Thank you for reviewing, sorry you were having a bad day. I'm glad you like it (still). :)

UnderworldHybrid: Thank you so much for the compliments and review. I appreciate you taking the time. :D To answer you antagonist question: technically this story is romance first, which defines the plot as characters getting together. Yes, there will be an antagonist (but it won't be central to the entire plot), even some action, and a few tough decisions. I hope that clears up your question, if not, feel free to drop me a line. :)

AbiiThePrat: Aww, you big softy! This chapter isn't quite as long, but damn close. Thanks for reviewing again. :)

Maddymadison101: I'm glad you like it! Val'jek and Amelia got some more alone time, but unfortunately, no room in the word count for some sexiness. (Real bummer, that.) Thank you for the compliments and taking the time to review. :)

DarkSpiritDemon: Glad you enjoyed it. ;) Thanks for the review.

Anouche: Haha, I'm not sure anyone has characterized that love game as sweet, but now that you mention it, I could see that, a little, if I squint. =P I am glad you're still enjoying the story, and still reviewing. :)

brainfear: I always intend to write longer smut, but then I remember that pesky plot thing and get caught up in that. It seriously cuts into the smut word count. But! I am glad you enjoy it. :)

: Next chapter we see Raz'ha's quarters, yay. Alone time for poor Raz'ha who has been woefully absent the last couple chapters. Glad you're enjoying the story, and thank you again for reviewing. :)

aGreatPenName: You have done your research! Good catch. It is not a plot hole, I assure you I've had it planned for a while. Unfortunately, you'll have to be baffled a bunch more chapters. Sorry! I'm glad you liked the chapter, though. Thanks for reviewing. :D

Syccada Jynn: Out of town with zero internet for two whole weeks? Yikes, how did you survive? Thank you for making your way back and reviewing! :)

backwaterplanet: Thank you, and uh, I'm not sure we're talking about the same thing here, but there will be another twist or two to the story. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Hopefully I haven't missed anyone. If I have, so sorry about that and thank you for taking the time to review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Holidays! Keep an eye out because** I'm writing a short Christmas companion piece to this story**. I'll post before the new year. You'll have to check my author profile though because it's a separate story.

**Chapter 13**

It was time to say goodbye and the words stuck in her throat. She watched Val'jek don his armor, unhurried and meticulous with each hook and clasp. She should help him dress, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "You are quiet."

"I don't know what to say." It was a lie. She wanted to beg him to stay with her, to forget absurd notions of hunts and game preserves. What value did animals have compared to a person's life?

That was the crux of the matter. Val'jek wasn't a person. He was Yautja and the hunt mattered very much to him and his species.

"You say that you love me and that you will miss me. Then you instruct me to be safe between kisses." He shrugged, pausing in his ritual dressing. "You have always done such before an absence."

His head tilted as his claws fumbled with a wrist guard. He rarely looked so indecisive.

The word slipped out before she could stop herself. "Stay."

He chirped.

"I do love you and I would miss you, but I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me, please." She touched his chest armor with her palm and tears burned behind her eyes. She was wasting their last private moment on an impossible request.

"I have no desire to leave you, Amelia. It is my duty." He brought her into the shelter of his body.

"I don't want you to go out there alone and-" She choked on the English. "Thei-de." It seemed safer to say it in his language, as if it were less of a jinx.

"I will have my hunt brothers and I intend to return to you." He opened his mandibles to lock over her face.

She turned away. Burying her face in his bicep, she blubbered out her first sob. She was a single human among a violent alien species and she was beyond pride. She clung to him, seeking his skin around his armor.

He cradled her in his arms, capable arms, she reminded herself. His chest rumbled, a quiet thrumming that calmed her nerves.

"I could go with you. I wouldn't get in your way." She knew she couldn't or he would have mentioned it.

"You cannot survive where I am going," he chided.

"I can't do this. I can't live here without you, Val'jek, please." A sense of overwhelming fear pressed against the wall of her chest.

"I promise I will return to you." His large palm rubbed down her back. "No more grief."

She shook her head. "No one can make that promise."

"I will do my best. I too, wish to see you again." He purred again, soothing and arousing as she collected herself.

"I'm sorry. I let my fear get the best of me." She sniffled and wiped tears from her flushed cheeks. "I know you'll do your best and I do love you. I love you so much." Her throat closed again.

"And I love you, my honor and my heart." He brushed her cheeks with his four mandibles, dancing lightly down her face.

Tilting her chin up, she accepted him fully. "Be safe."

His mandibles settled over her face with his mouth pressed to hers.

She kissed his pink flesh.

His mandibles tightened a fraction too tight. His tusks pinched her skin with a sharp sting.

She squeezed him tighter and tried memorizing his fresh scent.

The com at the door beeped, shredding their private moment.

Val'jek held her a moment longer, taking a deep breath. He released her and opened the door.

Amelia wiped her face and smoothed down her hair. Privacy was over and now it was time to be a grown up. She would honor her mate and control her rampant emotions in public.

Mah'sic entered the room, tilting his head at his sire. "You are not prepared."

"When you are allowed to mate, you will understand." Val'jek continued putting on his armor with quick efficient movements.

Mah'sic chirped and shrugged a shoulder. "Raz'ha requested I inform you that he took a meeting with Elder Mur, but he will arrive soon to collect Amelia."

"I will make sure my belongings are ready." Amelia nodded to Mah'sic as she passed. "You two can say your farewells." She gave her mate a pointed look.

Val'jek huffed but nodded in return.

#

Her belongings were already packed in neatly stacked metal storage units with double latched lids. She checked them twice. She greeted her puppies, smiling as they wagged their tails and licked her hands. Hult'ah slept, caged separately in her mate's lab, while he recovered from his surgery.

Raz'ha entered Val'jek's quarters a few minutes later, and chirped a greeting.

She forced a smile, hugging Freya to her chest.

"Are you prepared?" he asked.

"Yes. Val'jek and Mah'sic are speaking now."

The warrior nodded. "We wait, yes?" His English was broken but understandable.

She nodded.

He sat beside her. His three-hundred pounds of muscled flesh dipped the cushion, drawing her closer.

The spacious room felt suddenly small. Her cheeks flushed as his body heat emanated through her dress. She struggled for something to say. "How was your meeting with the Elder?"

"Short." He picked up Odin and inspected his floppy ears as the puppy licked his claws. "How is Hult'ah?"

She should inch away, or move to a chair, but she didn't. "Sleeping in his cage. He can't move around until tomorrow."

They sat in awkward silence for several more minutes until Val'jek emerged from their bedroom, his mandibles twitchy. Mah'sic followed, his large claws awkward and fidgety.

"I will scan the hound pup to ensure he can be moved." The unblood darted out of the room to Val'jek's lab.

Once the door was safely closed, her mate said, "He had little to say."

"It's better that he understands now," she assured.

"He is unhappy."

"He's probably surprised. I'll talk to him tomorrow and make sure he's okay." She looked at Raz'ha and nudged him with her elbow.

The green warrior chirped his confusion.

"I'm sure Raz'ha will look after him too," she added.

Val'jek and Raz'ha both nodded to each other, male understanding arranged in a single look.

"I have her medical supplies. There are instructions." Her mate held up a palm console. The device was similar to his wrist guard computer, but designed for medical purposes instead of combat. "Most are simple and Amelia or Mah'sic can explain."

Raz'ha nodded his understanding.

Val'jek showed the warrior the buttons. "This accesses her vital signs monitor and tracking device."

"Tracking device? I have a tracking device?" The concept disturbed her, even if her mate knew her whereabouts at all times regardless. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"It is for your lung filtration system. This monitors your air requirements. The device in your lungs is the first and only of its kind." He spoke as if that explained everything.

She scowled. "And?"

"And if the device malfunctions, you will grow tired and weak. You will fall asleep and never wake." Her mate clicked his mandibles and rumbled in his throat. "This alerts me of abnormalities before you suffocate and die. There is little purpose if I can't locate you immediately."

Her anger evaporated. "Oh."

"I do not monitor your location unless I receive a warning."

"Has it sent you a warning before?" She was going to worry whenever she became sleepy now.

He hesitated, then nodded. "When maintenance to the air recycling systems is performed, adjustments and monitoring are required."

"We need to have a chat about lies by omission." She glared, hiding the sense of alarm his admission caused.

"The adjustments were minor. There is no reason to worry." Her mate shrugged a shoulder, unapologetic. He returned his attention to Raz'ha, continuing his demonstration.

She couldn't help but wonder if the air was slowly killing her. The thought made her chest tighten in response. She needed to think about another topic and fast. "How are my puppies breathing your air?"

"Genetic mutation to the bearer." Raz'ha clicked, distracted.

Val'jek pressed on with his instructions. "This must be given to her each cycle with a meal. The formula is in her records if you need more." Her mate held a vial of blue liquid, which was a nutrition supplement and birth control combined for efficiency. Val'jek redesigned the drug, saying it was safer than the human versions. If only he were inclined to design a tampon.

Her mate finished his emergency lessons, and stored everything in a compact medikit. "Any questions?"

"No." The warrior bowed. "I will be diligent with my care."

Matter settled, and medikit returned to her packed crates, they gathered her possessions. Mah'sic rejoined them, remaining silent.

"I will carry your possessions. Your puppies are lighter." Raz'ha reached for her shoebox sized metal box.

Val'jek translated.

"No, I'll carry that one." She snatched the it from his claws. Her most prized possession, her family, was in the small container. Amelia wasn't going to let it out of her sight while she moved ships.

Raz'ha chirped, raising a brow. "Shall I carry these for you?" He gestured to the stacked crates.

"Sure." She put her family mementos in with her puppies. They sniffed the new object as she picked up their cage. "Thank you."

He nodded and picked up her belongings with ease.

Mah'sic carried Hult'ah's cage in addition to his own meager possessions.

Val'jek had explained that Mah'sic didn't need much. Since he was training for combat he would be sharing quarters with ten other unbloods. She felt guilty. Mah'sic shared with only two others on the Tauren's ship, but he didn't complain.

Her mate escorted them to the docking station. The Saracens were leaving sooner than Val'jek's ship. His claws stroked her shoulder, reassuring her every step.

Saracens coming and going all seemed to take notice of her, heads turning and mandibles clicking.

The farewell was formal, exchanging bows and ritual words of honor and good fortunes. She wanted to cling to her mate again, but bowed instead.

Her mate purred and brushed her cheek with his claw. His expression softened and he gave her an encouraging nod. "I will return."

It was better than an assertion of affection.

#

The Saracen ship was considerably smaller than the massive Tauren ship, but from Amelia's understanding, the clan had fewer members. Mah'sic told her they were resource poor and suspected of producing bad bloods.

The notion had worried her, but Raz'ha was honorable. Surely the suspicions were inflated by rumors.

Entering the ship, the corridor was dark and chilly. Dim yellow lights mounted on the sheet metal walls were sparsely placed. She was left to walk through long stretches of pitch black, making it difficult to judge much else about the clan or the ship.

Yautja had exceptional night vision in certain light spectrums, but she did not.

Like a bird in the dark, Mah'sic chirped. "Use your mask."

"It's packed away." She hadn't thought she'd need it. The plan was to walk to Raz'ha's quarters, unpack, and wait there while the warrior performed his daily duties.

Raz'ha chirped to her right, his amber eyes catching dim light as they neared another fixture embedded in the metal wall. "You cannot see?"

"Not without a light." She inched closer to the large warrior.

"The Ooman eye sees a brighter spectrum to contend with their sun," Mah'sic supplied.

They passed the light and she was submerged in blackness again. "Is it always like this?"

The warrior huffed. "We do not waste fuel for nonessentials."

She guessed his chest was puffing with effort to express his clan pride. Two minutes into her stay and she was already blundering her manners.

"I didn't mean to offend. I'm sure the darkness is simple for your superior eyes, but mine aren't equipped to handle the darkness."

"Actually, it has been proven that the darkness and low spectrum lighting weakens eye sight and increases visual degeneration throughout generations. There are clans that are near blind on planets because of these lights." Mah'sic rattled on about the studies behind her.

She wished she could see Raz'ha. Knowing the unblood intended to be informative, and not insulting, often did little ease the sting of his words. If she could see the green warrior's reaction she'd know more about his character, and whether she needed to smooth over the unblood's social blunder.

Another chirp sounded in the darkness, a few paces ahead.

"Raz'ha?" She blindly reached for him, touching only cool air.

A rumbled affirmative sounded, but she couldn't pinpoint the location.

"To your right," Mah'sic said.

A claw from that direction touched her elbow, and another high pitched bird called from her left.

"Raz'ha?" Gripping the hand, she confirmed the warrior's identity. She scrambled away from the disembodied sound.

"Sh'an," Raz'ha rumbled again. "Greetings."

Amelia felt him bow and did the same, uncertain of which direction she should face.

She heard Mah'sic chirp a greeting, but even squinting could not give her a visual.

A rapid conversation passed between Raz'ha and what sounded like a female. The voice was more lyrical and softer than a male. The conversation was decidedly unpleasant. Foul words were exchanged, making her cheeks flush from the list of derogatory comments flying over her head.

Her puppies barked, yapping noisily in the cage.

Raz'ha's claw tightened on her arm, pulling her off balance. He growled, a menacing sound like a rabid dog in front of her. He released her.

She fumbled in the darkness, shrinking away. Her heart pounded and her legs trembled with the urge to flee. Her human eyes saw no visible path. She felt a brush of air, a shift of movement near her face, and stilled.

Raz'ha roared, his large claw shoving the center of her chest.

Amelia emitted a strangled cry, stumbling but keeping her balance. Whatever transpired had turned physical. She heard her crates hit the floor, thudding and rattling.

The two clicked and growled. Flesh striking flesh mingled with the chorus of noise.

Too afraid to bring attention to herself, she whispered, "Mah'sic?"

He rumbled a quiet purr, inches above her head.

She touched his arm and the cage containing Hult'ah. "What's happening?"

"The female challenged Raz'ha."

"Why? Is he," she struggled to find the right word, "winning?" Asking if he was all right implied she considered the proud warrior weak. It simply was not done.

"Yes," he chirped. "Though, the female is fearsome." He rumbled a louder purr.

The surge of anger ate at her fear. "Tell me you aren't picking out a mate right now."

"No." The unblood trilled. "She would kill me."

Raz'ha roared, cutting off any reprimand she might give.

She squinted and stepped closer to the commotion. Was he hurt?

He growled, followed by a rasping female cry of outrage. The sound was cut short. Panting and clicking carried in the corridor.

She hoped he was okay. She reached but felt nothing.

A claw gripped her shoulder from behind. "Raz'ha has won. The female is leaving," Mah'sic warned quietly.

She felt and heard someone passing and held her breath.

Raz'ha chirped, then rumbled a soft purr as he closed in on her. "You are safe."

Reaching once more, she touched the warrior's claw. She followed the claw to the forearm and thick bicep. Muscles rippled and clenched beneath her fingers. "Are you-" She stopped herself from insulting him with her concern.

"The bleeding is minimal." Mah'sic sounded several steps ahead of her then. She heard him digging through the crates.

"You are unharmed?" Raz'ha asked, his claws touching her cheeks, engulfing her face. He tilted her head to one side, then the other. His mask scanning light glowed an ominous red, but didn't allow her to make anything out.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" A creeping unease knotted her belly.

The warrior only trilled, tugging her forward.

Her mask was pressed into her hands. Securing the device over her face, she cycled through the vision options until she found the low-light setting. Though grainy, and dimmer than she liked, she finally saw the long corridor.

She took a step back, seeing half a dozen Yautja occupying the hall, watching her watch them. Until she heard the female Raz'ha called Sh'an, she had thought the hallway empty.

Turning to the warrior, she took stock of his broad chest glowing with fluorescent green blood. Four claw marks raked down his right side. Blood was smeared on his tusks, though who it belonged to, she couldn't tell. Mah'sic was right. The bleeding was minimal.

She touched his chest, careful not to aggravate the wounds, hoping he understood her concern.

"Come," the warrior said and her mask translated.

They passed a knife embedded in the sheet metal wall. That had been the breeze she'd felt before Raz'ha shoved her. Had the female intended to kill her? If the goal was to frighten her, it worked. Amelia shivered.

She pressed close to Raz'ha's side. For the first time, she realized her entry onto the Tauren clan ship had been easy. And well lit.

#

Raz'ha's quarters were small with the three of them crowded in the main room. The room boasted only one dim light on the far wall beside another door.

The warrior placed her crates on the only available seating, a large chair draped with a thick neutral colored fur. A small cyclops-like skull was mounted on the top. She recognized it as a Magok.

More of Raz'ha's trophies lined the wall, taking up most of the room really, as narrow as it was. She'd risk impaling herself on a few polished skulls if she stretched. She could forget about dancing here.

The room was cozy, in a macabre way.

Taking a deep breath, she settled the nervous flutters in her chest. She was safe in his quarters and only had to hide until her mate retrieved her. Amelia could handle the situation.

"I must report to my quarters. I will return after the sleep cycle." Mah'sic fidgeted. "I will scan you, and your puppies, to see how you respond to the environment."

And to see a familiar face in this strange new place, she silently added. She knew how he felt, but only nodded, saving the unblood's pride as well as her own.

They bowed with farewells.

Alone with Raz'ha, she didn't know what to do with herself. She was out of her depth with guest etiquette, and didn't see any medical supplies on hand to aid the warrior. "You should take care of those before they become infected."

Chirping, he shuffled to the side and opened a floor to ceiling storage locker. He retrieved a medikit then tended his wounds. He leaned against the wall and spread a clear salve along the long scratches, hissing.

To avoid watching his broad chest, and dexterous claws, she glanced at his trophies. She identified the usual suspects: Kainde Amedha, humans, magok, carnivorous deer, dinosaur-esque skulls, and a few little green men as well. No queen skull, thankfully. She shuddered at the thought.

The human skulls were strategically placed, she noted. They weren't precisely hidden, but the gruesome reminders were farther back, overshadowed by the larger skulls.

Raz'ha had rearranged his collection for her. There was no other explanation. Yautja warriors prized human skulls above average prey, and prized trophies earned a place on prominent display. His were not. The warrior was making a genuine effort by deferring to her feelings over his pride.

She faced him, wanting to convey her appreciation. "Thank you for your generous hospitality, Raz'ha."

He chirped again, surveying her. "I am honored to be selected for the task."

Smiling, she bowed her head in respect.

Putting away his medikit, he swiftly changed the topic. "Your pets may roam our quarters. I have secured my possessions." He took both Odin and Freya from their cage and placed the puppies on the bare floor.

"Thank you." She noted his use of "our," but didn't correct him. The morning had been tumultuous, and he was being exceptionally generous.

Awkward silence carried on as the puppies explored the temporary residence.

"I will assist you with your possessions." He took her belongings and led her through the second door.

The bedroom was slightly larger than the main room and had only one light fixture. The bed, a thick pallet fastened to the floor, dominated the space. More neutral tan furs covered the mattress. A polished Kainde Amedha skull grinned over the pillows from a wall mount above the bed.

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and turned away from the macabre display.

Raz'ha opened several empty drawers built into the wall.

She knelt beside him and they put away her clothes in silence. The activity felt intimate with his green claws neatly refolding her dresses and placing them in a drawer.

He carefully worked around her memento box, stealing glances but saying nothing.

"It's my family, what I have left of them, anyway," she said.

His green brow rose and his mandibles clicked together. "You keep their remains?"

"No, but reminders of them. Things that belonged to them. Here." She knelt on the bed and opened the container.

Raz'ha moved closer her, leaning over with his curiosity.

She held up matching rings. "These belonged to my parents."

"What are they?"

"Wedding rings. Humans exchange them in a kind of mating ceremony."

"Rings mean mates?" Raz'ha inspected at her unadorned fingers.

"Yeah, sort of. It's different on Earth. We have our own mating customs, consisting of rings." She touched the rings, thoughtfully.

"You do not consider Elder Val'jek your mate then? He has given you no ring." Raz'ha touched her fingers individually.

"He is my mate. We compromised with the mating ceremony. We made promises and exchanged gifts. He gave me my studio." She shrugged. A wedding ring was nice but she wasn't married to a human. She mated an alien who had generously given her a section of his limited space.

"What did you give the Elder?"

"Something else." She flushed, remembering their first foray into oral sex and the near disaster it was.

He chirped.

"He formally accepted Kainde Amedha bones from when we met." At the time, those were her only possessions and her mate had eyed the bones since he cut them off the hard meat for her.

Raz'ha nodded and clicked. "An excellent mating gift."

She smiled, amused by males and their trophies.

"Why do you keep their mating trinkets?" He returned his attention to the rings.

"To remind me of them. They died in an accident when I was four." She thumbed her father's ring. "I can remember him smiling at the breakfast table the morning he died, but little else about either."

"Were they warriors?"

"No, workers, just every day working people." She let him hold the rings. "What about your parents?"

"My bearer lives. She is unpleasant and we do not speak often. My sire is from another clan. We have never met, but my bearer has a skull from him. It is in a place of honor in her quarters." He brushed the rings with the pad of his thumb claw. "I held it often when she was away. I imagined what kind of hunter he was."

"Do you ever think of seeking him out and meeting him?" she asked.

"There is no purpose for such an errand. My bearer says he is honorable and nothing else is important." He tilted his head and his smooth dreads brushed her bare arm.

Goose flesh rose from the touch. "To find out for yourself? To show him what's become of you? I guess it's a human concept." She shrugged again and pulled out a slip of paper. "I don't have a picture, but this has my mom's signature on it."

Raz'ha looked over the paper, then sounded out the words. "Sales Receipt?"

"Yeah. It's a purchase agreement. Mason kept it when they died. Two medium cups of coffee was the last purchase she ever made."

"Mason?"

"My brother." She dug through more of her parents' trinkets until she felt cold metal. "These were his dog tags. I wasn't supposed to take them but I have nothing else of his." Before he could ask, she added, "I was visiting him when the Kainde Amedha attacked. Val'jek saved me, but Mason had already been killed."

An ache spread in her chest and her eyes stung. She could still see his determined face framed with sandy blond hair as he shoved her into an air vent to escape. He never followed like he promised. "He killed an alien or two first."

Raz'ha touched the metal. "He was a warrior."

"Yes, a marine. He died fighting."

The warrior tapped his fist to his chest. "A good death. Paya must have welcomed him."

Amelia nodded, wondering if Paya was real and if she made room for humans. "I hope so."

Helping her put away her mementos, he rumbled a quiet purr. "I must see to my duties. There are rations in the main room for you."

"Thank you." She hugged him, feeling shaky and alone.

He squeezed her a little too tight and chirped.

#

Exhausted from a day of training, and irritated from ridiculous meetings about keeping an ooman pet, Raz'ha returned to his quarters.

He had imagined his evening all day. The morning started with elicit fantasies of Amelia naked, splayed in his bed and beckoning him closer for mating.

As the day progressed, those fantasies transformed into visions of her tiny hands massaging his aching muscles. Eventually he resigned himself to curling around her soft body as he slept. He was too tired for much more.

Amelia stood in front of the door, blocking his path. "Thank god," she gasped, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

He chirped. She should be sleeping at this time.

She pressed against his chest. "You have no bathroom."

"There are public facilities on the next level."

"I don't know what you just said, and I don't care. I've been holding it for hours. Show me the bathroom, quickly." She squirmed, then pushed past him and out of his quarters.

"This way." He took her arm to ensure she understood.

She walked strangely and quickly. "Hurry, please."

He obliged, clicking his confusion. A trip to the facilities shouldn't warrant haste. "Are you unwell?" He scanned her, but found nothing, save an elevated pulse.

Her knees wobbled inward and her voice pitched higher. "I have to pee."

"We are going to the facilities now." Perplexed with the strange behavior, he watched her wiggle, squirm, and even dance as they climbed the stairs.

"Please tell me we're getting close," she pleaded, gripping his arm as they entered the room.

He knew she could not see without her mask, but she had not brought it. "This is the facilities."

The room was better lit, but not by much. She squinted at the row of toilets across from the row of bathing pools.

Two warriors Raz'ha recognized occupied the room. Yeyinde bathed and Guan-Thewi used the nearest toilet.

Amelia nearly bumped into Guan-Thewi before yelping and scrambling back. "Toilet, find me a toilet," she insisted.

Raz'ha led her to the next available toilet and lifted her onto the seat.

She wobbled and latched onto him, gawking at Guan-Thewi beside her.

"Your pet needs a lesson in manners." Guan-Thewi clicked his displeasure, then growled for good measure.

"Apologies, honored warrior, but she is blind." He bowed quickly to smooth over her disrespect.

The warrior huffed, but Amelia babbled over any response he may have given.

"Maybe one farther away. Is there a toilet with a wall, or a curtain, for privacy?"

His translator struggled to keep up with her rapid speech, skipping key words. "Privacy?"

"I can't pee in front of people." Her face flushed and she squirmed.

He heard a chirp and laughter behind him. The bathing warrior, Yeyinde, likely had a translator too.

Raz'ha carried her to the farthest toilet then placed her on the seat. He held her upright, her frame much too small for the Yautja facilities.

"I can do it, just uh, turn around." She squinted up at him, her face scrunching in an odd fashion.

Huffing, but too tired to inquire about the absurd request, he turned his back. Listening to her fumbling with her dress, he hoped she did not fall in. The chemicals keeping the toilets sanitary were harsh enough to burn him. The effect on her soft hide would likely be devastating.

"Do not slip," he reminded over his shoulder, hoping she understood. "It is dangerous."

"Face forward." Her voice pitched to an irritating screech and she shoved her Ooman garment down over her thighs.

This returning modesty pricked his patience. "I have already seen all of you."

She did not reply, but he heard the telltale sounds that this misadventure was coming to a close.

"Um," she mumbled after a moment.

"Press the button behind you. It is similar to the Tauren facilities."

"What?"

They struggled through the translations before she understood.

"Val'jek's is modified so it won't burn me."

He hadn't considered that before. Of course the cleansing laser was much too powerful for an Ooman.

"Do you have a wash cloth, maybe?"

"No. Come, you will bathe now." He carried her across the room.

"But," she started.

"There is no choice." Untying her garment, he was surprised when she remained compliant. He pulled the dress over her head.

She covered her nudity with her hands and hurried to lower herself in the water. She hissed.

"What?"

"It stings." Splashing in the blue water, she rubbed her limbs with quick efficient movements.

"Be quick," he said. The cleansing chemicals were only mild irritants. He hoped.

"The pool across from the door is watered down," Yeyinde called from his own pool.

"What was that?" Sinking lower in the water, Amelia squinted at the warrior.

"Thank you," Raz'ha called back.

"Raz'ha?" She squinted at him.

"It's nothing. Are you finished?"

"Yes."

He lifted her because she made no move to climb out. Holding her away from his body, to avoid wetting his armor, he carried her to the dryer. Thinking better of it, he placed her several steps away before pressing the activation button.

A gust of air shot out at her. The ancient machine sputtered and then functioned properly, blowing uninterrupted air.

Gasping, she stepped back several more steps and cursed in his language. "That's hot."

"It's supposed to be."

"I don't understand. What?"

He shrugged. "Yes. Hot."

After a minute of silence, she asked, "Can they see me?"

The bathing warrior's laughter beat him to the answer.

She snatched her dress from the floor and covered herself. "Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed.

He purred, smelling her anxious odor overpowering the harsh chemical cleansers.

"Let's go. I'm dry." She hurried, pulling her Ooman garment over her head.

Raz'ha shut off the dryer and guided her back to his quarters. He ignored the water trail dripping down her back.

In his quarters, he undressed for sleep, watching her wring her hair with a cloth. Then she darted for the bed and pretended to sleep.

He followed, perplexed by her strange behavior. She did not act like this in the Elder's quarters. "Amelia?"

Heavy silence weighed the air and he thought no answer was coming.

"Yes?" Her voice caught strangely.

He leaned over to see her.

Her eyes clenched shut but liquid escaped, streaking down her reddened face.

Purring a soothing baritone, he pulled her into his arms, smashing her against his chest. "Sad?" he questioned.

She shook her head.

"Amelia?"

"I can't. I can't do it." She hiccuped, her body heaving. "I want to go home."

A part of him wilted with her plea. His home made her unhappy. "To the Tauren ship?"

"Earth," she mumbled. "I want to go home. I want lights. I want a human bathroom, and human clothes, and tampons. I want my brother to come back and tell me to stop worrying over nothing. I just want to go home. I want Val'jek to come back from his stupid mission because I can't do this. I'm just a regular human."

He did not know what to make of the ramblings. Most of what she said conflicted. She said her brother had died. He could not come back to tell her anything. When Elder Val'jek returned, she would not go to Earth, but the Tauren ship.

She sounded like a suckling wailing for her bearer so he rocked her, rumbling quiet purrs. He hoped Mah'sic knew what to do for her. He considered fetching the unblood until she quieted, her grief coming silently and wetting his chest.

#

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Notes:**

Big thanks to my beta reader Kira73 on Deviantart (it's a dot com). You should look her up because she writes awesome erotic romances.

**Thank you reviewers!**

Thank you everyone for taking the time to leave a comment. I appreciate each one greatly. Apologies if I missed anyone and this is going to be long. :)

Linda Chicana: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I couldn't help myself with the puppies.

Pringles: Alien drama is awesome fun. :D I'm glad you chose my fic for your first adventure into the fandom. Hope you enjoy the update too, and thank you for the review!

Everlasting Life: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're hooked. And yes, Val'jek really does love her. :)

Serial Hag: Thank you! Hopefully this chapter cleared up what's going on because Val'jek can be a crafty character when he wants something. :D

ccjj: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and hope you're happy with the update.

Quills in blood red ink x 2: I hope the pregnancy possibilities are cleared up in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like the update! :D

The Royal Frog: He was staying out of the way. He's a sweety like that. ;) My description is terrible. I'm terrible at them. I intend to change it, eventually. Thank you for the awesome compliments. I'm glad you like the story and hope you enjoy the update. :D

Legal Humor: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed Amelia's entry onto the Saracen ship. :D

Loveanime92: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you enjoy the story!

dreamerblvd: Thank you for the lengthy review. It means a lot to me. I'm glad you enjoy it so much and hope the update is up to your expectations. :D

Anouche: I was sweating over Val'jek's story. I'm relieved it came off well. Thank you for your awesome reviews. Much love and happy holidays!

Maddymadison101: Thanks you for your opinions on mary sues. :D You'll have to wait and see about whether or not Amelia has little Yautja babies, but hopefully this chapter clears up Val'jek's "discrepancies."

Lord Anubis Judge of the dead: Thanks for the review and glad you like the story. :)

DarkSpiritDemon: Thank you for the review. It took me a while to come up with a decent gift for a Yautja. :D

GrayHuntress: I believe this is your first review and I appreciate it very much! Thank you for the compliments and I always love a Val'jek supporter. :D

Allessaria: Thank you. Chapter 12 was definitely a poor chapter for just about everyone but Amelia, but Amelia got her turn in Chapter 13. I hope you liked it. :D Love your reviews and hope you're having a happy holiday season!

Synvara: Thank you for the awesome compliments. Sometimes I wander on tangents, but I'm glad they aren't boring. Hope you like the new chapter! :D

Kawaiicreole: How I do it? I'm not sure. Practice and feedback I think. :) Cov'o had a rought introduction, but he really is loveable. I'm glad you enjoy the story and hope you like the update just as much. Thank you for taking the time to review.

Dragonfiz: Thank you!

Brainfear: Thanks for the review and your thoughts on mary sue. More Raz'ha coming up!

Nova: Glad you like it and you're thinking about it! Thanks for reviewing; I appreciate it! :D

AutumnKrystal: Thank you!

callmeBaby'08': Thank you for the awesome reviews. I'm glad the chapter worked out to tie the story lines together. I'm working on ways for Amelia to spend time with the offspring, but if females don't want male Yautja taking over babies, they probably won't want to give one to a mere Ooman! Hope you like the update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

This was not how she expected to wake in the morning. Perhaps an awkward moment or two before dressing, but not Mah'sic hovering over her with a sensor stuck to her arm and palm console in her face. She didn't know whether to be angry or mortified.

Amelia flushed, covering herself with the bed fur. "You told him? Raz'ha that was private."

Raz'ha's shoulders hunched and Mah'sic had to translate his explanation. "You did not ask me to withhold the information. I thought you were ill."

His answer sucked all the steam from her anger, but left her cheeks burning and body restless. Her meltdown must have seemed major to the warrior. She wouldn't say it out loud, but it had felt catastrophic to her at the time.

Mah'sic tapped buttons on his palm scanner. "I could deduce the event from the swelling."

She touched her puffy eyes. "It was nothing, just a few jitters."

"Your vital signs are elevated, but you are healthy." The unblood took his sensor and moved to Hult'ah's cage. He adjusted the scanner for the hound's vitals.

Now that her eyes had adjusted to the low light Amelia could see better, but not well. She squinted, surveying Mah'sic.

He hadn't pestered her with questions or long explanations about her current health status. Tension held his shoulders bunched and the usual excited chirps were silent. She wanted to talk with him about the revelations of his birth. He must be upset or confused. But she couldn't have that discussion in front of Raz'ha, and absolutely not while she was naked.

Raz'ha pat her arm, drawing her eyes from Mah'sic. The warrior watched her, tilting his head. "You will accompany me to my duties."

"That's okay, I'd rather stay here." She fiddled with the fur. "Just, maybe you could come back for a bathroom break? Or a jar. I could use a jar. Then you won't have to worry at all."

The warrior huffed and rumbled in his throat. The sound was answer enough. "I will keep you close in case you experience more jitters."

She didn't grasp all his words, but she pieced the meaning together on her own. "I won't."

"I will be certain. We leave soon. Dress." Though his grammar sounded short, he held his hands up in a placating gesture and continued in his own language. "_Please._"

"Hult'ah should remain in his cage for another cycle, but handle him for a time today." The unblood pet Hult'ah's head through the bars. "I have given him a pain suppressant."

The hound whined and his eyelids drooped.

"Shouldn't I stay here to watch him?"

"Bring him." Raz'ha pulled on his body netting.

She turned away from his unabashed nudity. "I'm supposed to send Val'jek a message today."

"I train near the communication room."

There was no deterring the warrior. She had to go with him. "I'm sorry he made you get up early for nothing, Mah'sic."

The unblood stood, dressed in full armor, though he carried only a combistick for a weapon. "Unbloods train before blooded warriors rise. I was awake, but I must return to my duties now." He bowed.

"Wait, when I send a message to Val'jek, would you like me to tell him anything for you?"

The unblood paused, then rumbled. "I have nothing to say."

"I'm going to tell him that I hope his trip is going well. I'll tell him the same from you. Is that okay?"

Mah'sic nodded and hurried from the room.

Amelia slipped on her mask since their translator had left.

Raz'ha latched his chest plate on his shoulder. "Bring a fur. You may sleep during my duties."

Amelia dressed and combed her hair, her nerves returned and made the simple tasks take longer. The ship lived in darkness and the locals were hostile. She had to put on a brave face, even if no one could see her expression through the mask. They'd smell her scent.

#

The trip to the bathroom was more embarrassing with her mask. The room had zero privacy with half a dozen occupants, and Yautja didn't believe in toilet paper.

Raz'ha produced a cloth scrap and soaked the material in one of the tubs, then handed it to her for toilet paper. She was grateful he turned his back without being asked and blocked her view of half the room. The other half clicked and chirped at her strange custom.

When she finished, Raz'ha took the scrap back to wash again.

Life could not be more awkward.

Walking through the halls was chaotic. Yautja bumped each other, fought, and argued all around her. Raz'ha had chirped for her to hurry twice and cleared the path.

Amelia jogged to keep up with him and hooked her fingers in his belt so he knew she followed. She shamelessly hid behind his broad, heavily muscled back that narrowed to a defined waist and a toned buttocks. Why did he have to look like some sort of Greek statue? Val'jek had put a piece of chocolate in front of her and said, "Have a bite."

She ran into him, smashing her mask into the rock hard flesh she had been admiring. Touching him must have turned her mind to mush.

He chuffed as a door slid open.

Sharp white light blinded Amelia stabbing pain through her eyeballs. She yanked off her mask, but the light and pain remained. She squinted and shielded her eyes until it dulled to an ache.

Eight Yautja milled about on mats, facing a mirrored wall. It was a training room and well lit. Relief flooded her and she adjusted her mask settings so she wouldn't be blinded when she put it back on.

"Kehrite," she said, hoping the pronunciation was correct.

"Yes." Raz'ha guided her by the shoulder to a corner.

The Yautja were small, at least a head shorter than Raz'ha. The young unbloods weren't close to her size though. Even the juveniles had more than a hundred pounds of muscle over her hundred and fifteen.

They surveyed her as she surveyed them. Heads tilted, mandibles clicked, and bird calls passed through the group.

He set her blanket on the floor in the corner and Hult'ah's cage beside it. "Remain here. No one will bother you."

"Sure." She seated herself on the fur.

Raz'ha clicked his mandibles, staring down at her.

"Have fun training," she said awkwardly to fill the silence between them.

#

Boredom plagued Amelia. The young Yautja repeated the same kick for the last hour and there was nothing else for her to do but watch. Even Hult'ah abandoned her in his sedated glassy eyed look. She held him in her lap and pet down his back. She had checked twice for any build up, hoping for an activity to occupy her time.

Raz'ha growled something she thought may have been insulting at a training unblood. The warrior corrected the youngster's stance and demonstrated. It was the high point of her afternoon. He barked a command and the unblood performed a proper kick.

Raz'ha stepped back to watch his class.

She waved him over and put on her mask for the translator.

He nodded and kept his eyes on the students as he approached.

She shrank down at his imposing figure. Raz'ha stood stiff and tall, the instructor not the Yautja of leisure pursuing her. He clicked and looked down at her, waiting.

"Is it all right if I move around and stretch back here? I don't want to distract your class." She bit her lip behind her mask.

He looked to his class, then back at her. After a moment he nodded. "Give the mats and door wide berth." His tone and mandibles clicks were gruff.

She would move no where near his class. "I understand." She bowed her head. "Thank you."

His nod was a jerk, jingling his dreads. He whirled around and barked an order at his class. Several unbloods jumped to attention.

As she settled Hult'ah in his cage she wondered if military school had been similar for her brother. The old ache settled in her chest. She hadn't thought of her brother much in months and now he crossed her mind several times in the last few days.

She removed her shoes and shivered from the cold floor beneath her feet. Amelia performed thorough stretching routines, and then repeated them. She hoped using a simple routine would prove inconsequential to the class, but she was wrong.

Raz'ha cuffed more than one student over the distraction.

#

Amelia woke from her midday nap by slow increments. She threw an arm over her face and muttered about the light. She heard a trill and bird calls and then felt a poke followed by another.

"I'm awake," she said.

Another trill sounded and she sensed a flutter of movement above her.

"What are you doing, Raz'ha?" She opened her eyes and squinted.

The tan and brown face staring down at her was not Raz'ha. Orange eyes, wide as saucers, blinked and stumpy mandibles fluttered. Another face edged closer. The new comer, green with a tan face, peered down with the same orange eyes. They stood three feet tall. Children. Pups, Yautja called them.

"Hi," she said. She had seen Yautja children from a distance, but never interacted with any.

They chirped to each other and the brown one reached for her face. His black claws loomed large and poked her nose.

She jerked upright, finding her feet.

Both of the children stumbled back. They stared up at her, mandibles sagging and mouths open. She didn't let the height difference go to her head. Even small Yautja could inflict damage.

The green one shuffled to her, chirping and fluttering his mandibles. He pointed at her and then stood on his toes. His index claw, black and stubby, poked her chin and reached higher still.

She jerked away.

The green Yautja jumped back and both children trilled. The green child pushed the the brown one toward her.

"Are you playing a game?"

The nervous brown child looked over his shoulder to the other, then grabbed her bracelet, yanking.

She didn't know whether to be amused or nervous. "Please don't do that."

Trilling at her, he pulled the cuff harder and her arm with it.

"H'ko_,_" she said firmly, using their form of no. Tugging back, she was surprised when she jerked the Yautja forward and onto her poor toes. "Ouch."

The brown Yautja latched onto her thigh and made a whining sound that bloomed into a wail. The other mimicked the noise, stomping his feet and bringing his fist to his mouth.

"Thewi! Guan!" Raz'ha jerked the child away from her by the back of his neck. Barking a reprimand, he grabbed the green child by his arm.

The children quieted to whimpers and bowed their heads.

"Apologies, Amelia." Raz'ha dragged them to the mats where almost a dozen other children milled about.

Raz'ha shouted an order and the children formed two lines facing each other, except most watched her instead of Raz'ha. Giving rapid instructions, the warrior cuffed several on their large foreheads.

"Begin!" he shouted.

The young children roared and wrestled.

Noisy and chaotic, the class was unlike the other training lessons Raz'ha taught. The children fidgeted, socialized, and waved at her in greeting. Amelia waved back.

When they were dismissed, two females entered and escorted them single file from the room. Amelia caught their attention for a moment. She felt the look, and the shock, from across the room. A tall brown female exchanged hushed words with Raz'ha then stormed from the room.

Raz'ha turned to Amelia as more warriors entered. His claws clenched into fists and his stride was predatory.

She slipped her mask on more to hide her face than for the translator. Her presence had caused him trouble. Yautja females were particular about raising children. If males weren't even allowed custody, they would have a complaint or two about Amelia lingering in the vicinity.

"Apologies, Amelia." There was no anger in his voice and he bowed his head. "The pups have not started discipline training yet and they are more curious than intelligent."

"That's okay. They were cute." The topic was safe and she clung to it. "Is this their first year of training?"

He chuffed and shook his head. "They are from the nursery. They have many cycles before they learn discipline, but once they master basic self control, formal training begins."

Tension between her shoulders eased. "You're like the gym teacher then."

"Gym?"

"Physical education so they don't grow lazy." Amelia never had a gym teacher that muscular or attractive. She may have tried harder if that had been the case.

"Yes." He looked her over and his mandibles fluttered. "Are you experiencing jitters?"

She flushed. "I'm okay."

"Good." He placed his claw on her shoulder, his thumb caressing her neck. "I have time, if you wish to use the facilities and then the communication room."

Her pulse kicked up a notch and her stomach tightened. "Yes, please."

#

Using the com was as awkward as urinating in front of Raz'ha. Communication to outside clan ships was monitored and subject to approval of two females.

Forbidden from touching the communication station, Amelia hovered to the side. The females hissed if she moved too close to the bulky device that looked ancient even to her human eyes. The females didn't understand English either. She had to dictate the message to Raz'ha, who typed it, and then stepped aside for the females to review it.

They clicked and growled.

"You cannot reveal our screening procedures or our environmental status," the first said.

The second added her own clicks. "You must address the communication properly."

"I don't understand," Amelia said.

"I do not understand as well," Raz'ha said in English, then switched to his language to address the female Yautja. "Address the communication properly?"

"The missive is from you, Raz'ha of Saracen Clan, is it not? It must be addressed accordingly."

Raz'ha chirped. "The missive is from Amelia. I am merely translating so you may inspect the message."

"Slaves cannot use the communication system."

Raz'ha grunted and tapped rapid changes on the console touch screen, making the green glyphs dance and shift. "What would you like me to tell him about your stay here?"

She frowned at the clicking females. "Tell him there are a few awkward hiccups, but I'm all right."

"They will not understand hiccups." Raz'ha gestured to the females. "We do not suffer this Ooman affliction."

"A few awkward moments then," Amelia said.

"It sounds strange and it's head is small. Do you think it is a juvenile?" The first asked.

"No," the other trilled. "Human females are inferior to males."

Raz'ha cupped the back of Amelia's head, his claws tunneling into her hair and stroking her scalp. He addressed the Yautja, "Does this meet your approval?"

The females reviewed the message, clicked and glared at Raz'ha, but nodded. "We will send the communication before the sleep cycle."

Her heart sank. "Not now, what about his reply?"

"We will see his reply tomorrow and send another." His hand dropped to her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Com time was reduced to sending letters that everyone else read and edited. Disappointment hunched her shoulders as she was escorted from the room. She had wanted to see and hear Val'jek.

#

Amelia walked beside him since the halls were empty at this hour, but her arm brushed his on occasion. She had not done that on the Tauren's clan ship, but the victory was muted by his turmoil.

Raz'ha felt suspicion take root and he could not dislodge it now that he had the thought.

Elder Val'jek had negotiated a number of provisions for Amelia's care. Raz'ha knew because the Priestesses and Elders had fumed at him over a number of terms the cycle before. He suspected that Elder Val'jek expected more communication from his mate than a few vague sentences.

Raz'ha saw Amelia's disappointment in her every sluggish step and acrid anxiety tainted her pleasant scent. She did not complain and Raz'ha felt acute embarrassment over the incident.

It was possible the Elder was ignorant of his clan's tight control over communications, but Raz'ha doubted it. The Elder must have known when demanding com time each cycle. Were audio, visual, and other provisions forgotten in the agreement? Raz'ha wanted to see the contract, but his request was being taken into consideration and likely to be left in limbo forever.

Excuses and platitudes about the procedures ensuring clan survival came to mind. Still Raz'ha doubted.

He understood the safety of his clan. If the Hish, sworn enemy of all Yautja, discovered they struggled, they would pursue an easy kill. Raz'ha doubted the Hish would decipher the coded message and then plan an attack based on Amelia's inability to see in their lighting.

The Priestesses grew more paranoid by the cycle, and they considered Amelia a potential threat. An Ooman. A pet. She hailed from a clan who extended an opportunity for aid. Trade agreements alone would ensure his clan thrived, and rumors circulated that the Tauren's offered more than that.

"What now?" she asked.

"I must train." He could return her to his quarters since she did not suffer jitters, but he wanted her close.

She nodded and let the conversation die and his mind returned to his suspicions.

Raz'ha could only assume the Priestesses did not realize Amelia was sentient and emotive, or they misunderstood her importance to Elder Val'jek. Either was possible since female Yautja had little contact with Oomans and it was difficult to fathom anyone treating a pet as an equal.

Elder Val'jek championed their treaty with the Taurens and to offend the Elder in any way was beyond insult. He would not be pleased to hear the terms of his contract were violated, or that Amelia's stay was miserable. The former was unproven, and the latter could still be changed.

He rested his hand on the small of her back, brushing her spine with his thumb.

He wondered if the Elder had already known about the lighting issue. The mask had been crucial for Amelia and it was a well-timed gift. And too expensive for Raz'ha to acquire on his own. He huffed and shook off his thoughts.

"After I train, I will escort you to our quarters and retrieve our meals." He intended to keep her well away from the meal hall, where combat was as common as it was in a kehrite. She would cause quite a stir in the all male gathering.

Another nod from her, but no words.

"My hunt brothers are coarse and full of jests, but they hold their honor above all else." He intended to peak her interest.

She said nothing, but leaned into him.

Raz'ha led her to a separate kehrite reserved for honored warriors to train after daily duties. It was one of the few perks for his rank. Four other warriors occupied the room. All eyes and mandibles turned their way upon entering. The honored warriors sniffed, some more discreet than others.

Raz'ha chirped a greeting and received several back. He pointed to each honored warrior and said his name for Amelia. They nodded with respect, but exchanged chirps and trills of amusement. Amelia bowed her head when he finished.

"Is this your new sparring partner?" Yeyinde asked, his mandibles tipping up.

"This is Amelia, Elder Val'jek's mate." He led Amelia to another corner. "And you would not find it amusing if you tried Ooman sparring."

Yeyinde trilled. "Are you offering to share, brother?"

Amelia tensed. Her mask translated everything.

Raz'ha flared his mandibles. "No."

"Then why is it here?" Yeyinde approached them.

"Because he plays nursemaid to the pet for an Elder. Forget the Ooman, let's train before I am fat and old." Guan-Thewi extended his combistick.

"We are a man short still. I will sit out this round." Yeyinde kneeled beside Amelia.

"Shouldn't you be hunting?" Raz'ha snapped as he laid out Amelia's fur. It was Yeyinde's turn to lead a small group of warriors on a hunt and he should be collecting trophies, not harassing Raz'ha.

Trills and laughter followed behind him.

"The ship is being repaired," Sain'ja said.

Mar'cte extended his combistick. "It is always being repaired because the piece of shit is always broken."

"I would not miss the Ooman musk I hear so much about either." Yeyinde chirped. "Do not worry, Raz'ha, I will watch your pet."

Raz'ha growled, towering over the honored warrior. He knew they were jesting, but his blood ran hot at the mere thought of Yeyinde mating Amelia. "You do not have my permission to touch her."

Yeyinde chirped. "I will take in her scent then." The honored warrior leaned into Amelia, dangerously close to touching.

Amelia inched away, her mask hiding her expression but her stiff body language clear enough to display her discomfort.

Issuing a challenge, Raz'ha shoved the honored warrior's shoulder.

More trills and laughter sounded behind him, but he ignored it. He didn't want them harassing, or worse, courting Amelia.

She stared at him, her expression hidden by the mask, but remained silent.

Yeyinde's mandibles closed and twitched. "It appears I am not sitting out this round. Who else would like to sniff the female, perhaps you, Mar'cte?"

Mar'cte trilled and took a step in her direction.

"You will leave the Ooman be, all of you. She is in my keeping." Posturing, Raz'ha flared his mandibles and growled at the group. "Your foolishness is not welcomed and will be met with a challenge."

More trills and laughter.

"We only jest, Raz'ha. You can keep your precious Ooman to yourself." Yeyinde fluttered his mandibles at Amelia. "Unless she would like a new protector, one with more trophies?"

Raz'ha growled and shoved the warrior's shoulder once more.

Amelia jerked and shook her head, declining the invitation.

Yeyinde shrugged and returned to the training mats. He stood at the ready to spar, the challenge left unanswered.

Raz'ha would have named a lesser warrior a coward, but not Yeyinde. He was an equal match to Raz'ha's skill and sacrificed much for his honor.

He counted the warriors in the room as his hunt brothers, and all had proven honorable, but they knew little of Ooman females. Their jests to rile him could cause her strife. She could break if their teasing turned physical. Raz'ha wanted her happy and healthy.

"Do not forget the Tauren Elder listens to her words as his equal. When he returns for her, she must speak of pleasant experiences," Raz'ha warned. Where they would prod him for a challenge, they would not risk dishonoring their clan.

"I will give her a pleasant experience." Mar'cte made a lewd gesture at Amelia with his groin guard.

Amelia made an Ooman gesture with her middle finger in response.

"What was that?" Mar'cte chirped, head cocking to the side. "Does the Ooman accept?"

"No," Raz'ha barked. Though he wasn't certain of the specific meaning himself, he was sure it was offensive. "It means no."

Yeyinde trilled. "I believe that is Ooman for, 'Your cock is too small.' Even little creatures have standards, Mar'cte."

"Pauk-de, Yeyinde." Mar'cte made another rude gesture, but at the warriors this time.

"Enough, let us begin," Guan-Thewi said, tapping Mar'cte with his combistick.

They paired up and Sain'ja was the odd man out. He sat beside Amelia, but at a respectful distance.

As Raz'ha sparred with his hunt brothers, he was aware of Amelia's presence. He hoped she rooted for him. It was rare for a Saracen female to back a warrior. They wanted the winner, not the particular male.

#

Raz'ha had retrieved food from the meal hall and washed himself before returning. He didn't mention the challenger he defeated over her ration. They ate together on the bed because there was only one chair in the main room.

"You fought well earlier," she said. Her cheeks turned pink.

His chest puffed. "Thank you."

"You must be sore after all the training." Her cheeks turned a darker shade and the color crept over the rest of her features. Her scent held more than a hint of interest.

This was an opportunity, perhaps a test, but Raz'ha didn't know the correct answer. Would she want him to be proud and invincible, or honest and admit his muscles burned?

"Yes," he said because a Yautja would wish him to deny it. He watched her for a reaction.

She tilted her chin down and ate more kali.

He had failed her test. Even Oomans wanted a strong warrior. He clicked his mandibles, contemplating how best to rectify his slip.

"I will give you a massage," she said.

"Now?" He set his bowl aside. He had passed, not failed.

"No." A smile split her features. "After dinner, and we've played with the puppies. They're lonely from being abandoned all day."

Raz'ha hurried to finish and socialized her pets while he waited for her. He suspected she slowed her pace on purpose, but couldn't fathom why.

Her puppies were always eager for attention, and he doubted one day would make a difference. Amelia appeared to enjoy doting on the small creatures. Larger ones too if her interactions with Elder Val'jek and Mah'sic were taken into consideration. Now he would join that exclusive rank.

#

Amelia wanted to take back the offer and deny knowing why she made it in the first place. She lied to herself, insisting he was sore after the rough fighting with the other warriors. Her reasons were much more selfish.

There was no other excuse, outside of a mating invitation, to touch him. This way she could satisfy her craving and deny giving into the urge.

She made her meal last after his eager reaction. The warrior was ready to throw the food aside and mount her, and the image appealed to her on a base level. Her cheeks warmed and her stomach fluttered. That reaction made her nervous.

Being with him twice was a fling, an extension of her monogamous relationship with Val'jek. A third time, alone with the warrior, would be more.

An affair wasn't possible for her. She grew attached to everything and forming an intimate bond with the warrior was a terrible idea. She was loyal to Val'jek, and Raz'ha was from a different clan. Who knew how often their paths would cross? She'd have to let him go, and she was tired of letting things she loved go. The only option was to avoid growing attached.

She shouldn't have offered a massage, but watching his masculine displays all day made her fingers antsy to touch. Once she worked the urge out of her system, he would sleep and she could snuggle close without him knowing, or reading into the action.

By the time she finished, her pets were socialized and settled in their own makeshift bed for the night. Raz'ha undressed and sprawled out beside her on the mattress.

Careful to tuck her dress between them, she straddled the warrior.

"This is different."

"It makes it easier, so I can," she fumbled for an explanation, "use my weight to massage harder."

"I understand." He ended with a purr.

"I hope not," she said under her breath.

She kneaded along his spine, following the length down to the small of his back. His thick skin wasn't human by any means, but neither was it scaled or cold as would be expected from his lizard-like appearance. He radiated heat and it seeped through her dress.

She admired the spotted patterns, designed to blend into the jungles and attract a mate out of them. She brushed his dreads aside and massaged his upper back.

He groaned and his back vibrated with a thrumming purr. "Paya, you are magnificent."

Smiling, she held her tongue. No need to encourage the compliments, but it warmed her none the less. Pulling more groans and arousing purrs from the warrior, she worked the muscles until tension seeped out of his body.

She moved up, settling higher on his back, and continued her ministrations on his shoulders.

His breathing evened and his purrs turned into a quiet hum she struggled to hear. The sound hypnotized her, drawing her closer to listen. She pressed her ear to his back.

He continued the hum, the sound reverberating in his chest. It was a purr, but more than that, a vocal sound, almost lyrical, came from him.

Amelia laid flat to better listen. His weight shifted and she splayed her hand on his arm to stop him. The sound cut off.

"Amelia?" he said, his voice rasping.

"Make that sound again," she whispered.

She felt tension beneath her, then his muscles relaxed and a purr started. Like a large cat hidden in his chest the rumbling carried on for a few moments. It lowered and quieted until the soft hum took its place.

Sighing, she rubbed his side in silent thanks.

#

Raz'ha laid her sleeping form beside him and draped the furs over their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her when she burrowed closer and mumbled nonsense.

Elation and relief hummed through Raz'ha's body. He had been embarrassed to realize he had made the strange sound, but she had listened and requested he continue. She had enjoyed it enough to fall asleep on his back.

The strange hum presented itself when his muscles relaxed enough to lay his vocal chords against rigid scar tissue. He had suffered a neck wound during his Chiva. The injury had healed well on the outside, but beneath the skin the scar tissue was thick.

Keeping his chin up and avoiding too quiet purrs had kept his secret. He was ever vigilant because no one wanted to breed a Yautja who suffered from a defective purr. The sound was necessary for communication and mating. He wasn't born with the defect, but a female would not risk the possibility when other males vied for the right to mate.

Amelia was an Ooman and ignorant to the issue. Her ears struggled to differentiate Yautja clicks and purr types already. She had noticed though, and laid her ear to his back to listen. She had not done that for his normal purrs.

He stroked her silken hair and watched her sleep. He made steady progress. His body came to life, responding to her new scent. She was aroused in her sleep, a phenomena that always amused him.

Raz'ha wanted to wake her for mating, but laid still, enjoying her musk. He understood her pacing better, if not her reasoning. Soon she would mate him, but not yet.

#

**Author's Notes**

Been a while, and I'm in a rush. **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.** The comments are much loved and appreciated, and I promise this story has not been abandoned.

Hope you enjoyed the update. Let me know if anything came out awkward or out of character, plot holes, etc, please. :)


End file.
